


摘星

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: 岁月无边，众生如银河，唯有眼前人永远熠熠生辉。
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Alessandro Nesta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我另外一篇丁渣《狭路相逢》的前传，但独立阅读并没有妨碍，只是我私心想要补全几位成熟的大人们的青葱往事。虽说没有关联性，但是也希望大家戳一下之前的链接，吃一口丁渣的安利哦！

保罗·马尔蒂尼的世界是由金色和红色组成的。

从他会说话开始，他的床单颜色，衣服上的配饰，用的文具背的书包，几乎都是格兰芬多的颜色。他的族谱往上数好几代，都是毕业于格兰芬多的。霍格沃茨图书馆的一楼走廊有一面墙，上面刻着历年男女学生会主席的名字。往上数几十个，可以看到他的父亲，另一个马尔蒂尼的名字。如果你走进格兰芬多的奖杯陈列室里，也可以看见好几个马尔蒂尼的名字被刻在魁地奇奖杯的底座上。这当中现任霍格沃茨的副校长马尔蒂尼先生出现了三次，而我们现在谈论的小马尔蒂尼，也已经出现三次了。

但是马尔蒂尼现在才上五年级，刚刚当上了格兰芬多的级长，所以大家都相信他的名字将被更深刻地记录在格兰芬多的历史上。马尔蒂尼倒不敢拿自己和父亲比较。别人夸奖他的时候，他总会弯弯那双湛蓝的眼睛，谦虚地向对方道谢，仿佛十七世纪的绅士行礼一般。

他有一双让无数人羡慕的长腿，走起路来大步流星的，微卷的褐色头发和绣着金边的巫师袍会翻出好看的弧线，即使他手中抱着一大堆魔药课的瓶瓶罐罐，看上去依然优雅迷人。

不过走过转角的时候，一抹蓝色撞入了他的怀里。

马尔蒂尼多年以后会修改这句话。他会说，这抹蓝色撞入了他的生命。

他听见对面的男孩喊了悬浮咒，那些差点被砸了个粉碎的学生作业诡异地飘在空中，对面的男孩却一屁股摔在地上。

马尔蒂尼赶紧把这些瓶瓶罐罐放在一边，去拉摔在地上的小男孩。那个小孩穿着拉文克劳的巫师袍，除了院徽没什么别的装饰。他摔倒的时候似乎扭着脚了，几次挣扎想起身都没有成功，只好又坐回了地上。

“你没事吧？”马尔蒂尼去看他的脚踝。这个男孩非常瘦，脚踝细细的，他一只手就能握过来。

那男孩点点头，又想自己站起来，但还是因为疼痛坐了回去。这次大概是试得狠了，冷汗都冒了出来。

“你跑这么快做什么？”马尔蒂尼好笑地说。

“对不起。”面前这个拉文克劳小声说。他似乎很害羞，一直低着头，只给马尔蒂尼看他一头软软的黑色卷发，像只柔顺的小羊羔。

马尔蒂尼以为对方撞了级长有些害怕，安慰道：“别担心，我不会扣你分的。你这脚伤得有些厉害，我带你去校医院。来，抓着我的手。”

那个拉文克劳伸手抓住了马尔蒂尼的小臂，头却埋得更低了。等他单脚站在地上的时候，又不好意思地说：“不用麻烦了，我自己去医院就好了。”

马尔蒂尼却已经喊住了一个路过的格兰芬多高年级学生，让他把地上的瓶瓶罐罐送到地窖里去。小男孩才把后面的话都吞进了肚子。

马尔蒂尼再回头看他的时候，才发现这个拉文克劳是真的非常瘦。他的个子还可以，已经到他胸口了，但是胳膊和腿却很细，明显是还没有发育的样子。马尔蒂尼搀住他的时候，那个拉文克劳又轻声对他道谢，抬头看了马尔蒂尼一眼。

那真是一双很漂亮的眼睛。这个小拉文克劳的双眼像是被墨笔勾勒出来似的黑白分明，还湿漉漉地有些闪躲。长长的睫毛像是小扇子似的微微颤着，让马尔蒂尼想起了初生的小鹿。

“你叫什么名字？”马尔蒂尼问，“你跑这么急做什么？校规其实有规定不许在走廊里跑这么快的。”

“我叫内斯塔。亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。”那男孩轻声说，“刚才楼梯突然转了，我找不到去变形课的路了。”

“你是一年级生？”马尔蒂尼有些惊讶。刚才这个孩子喊的悬浮咒非常好，一点都不像刚刚才上了一节课的样子。马尔蒂尼脑内快速地搜索了一下，并没有想到哪位有名的巫师是这个姓氏的，“那真是学得很快了。”

内斯塔有些不好意思地摸摸脸，和马尔蒂尼说：“我同学经常讨论你，学长。我之前一直想见见你，能被你夸奖实在是太荣幸了。”

被这样聪明又好看的学弟如此直言不讳地夸奖，马尔蒂尼也有些不好意思了起来：“别叫学长啦。叫我保罗就好了。”

“好……好的。”内斯塔大概又害羞了，眼神闪躲了起来。

医务室很快就到了。治疗师给他涂药膏的时候，上课的铃声响了。内斯塔有些不安地问马尔蒂尼：“你不用去上课吗？”

“我接下去没有课，即使有课也不能丢下你不管。”马尔蒂尼耸耸肩，“你不用担心，变形课是我父亲教的。我一会儿就和他说明情况。”

马尔蒂尼是真的挺喜欢这个小孩的。他印象中拉文克劳的学生总是冷冷淡淡的，说话做事都一板一眼让人挑不出错。聪明好学虽是好事，过分专注于此便未免有些无趣了。内斯塔干起事情来却风风火火的，见面就往自己怀里撞，倒是和他认识的拉文克劳都不太一样。

“你家里人教你魔法吗？”马尔蒂尼见他低着头，好像很仔细地在看治疗师擦药，便开始和他搭话，“刚才你的魔咒用的真漂亮，我都没来得及掏魔杖。”

“不是。我爸爸妈妈都不懂魔法。”内斯塔轻声说，“我刚才魔杖一直拿在手上。我之前想用停止咒让楼梯别动，但一点用都没有。”

马尔蒂尼先是惊讶于内斯塔的身世，听到后面却哈哈大笑起来，“霍格沃茨城堡里的魔法都是很古老的，普通的魔咒对它们当然没有用。”

马尔蒂尼最后把这位拉文克劳小学弟送到了变形课的教室。他出现在教室门口的时候引起了一片窃窃私语，他的父亲不得不敲敲桌子才让学生安静下来。

“教授，刚才桑德罗出了些意外，我送他去医务室了。”马尔蒂尼非常守规矩，在学校里和其他学生一样称呼自己的父亲为教授。

老马尔蒂尼点点头，让内斯塔在靠近门边的位置坐下来。

“有什么问题记得找我。”马尔蒂尼凑近小男孩的耳边轻声说，“以防你不知道，猫头鹰永远都知道在哪里能找到我。”

小男孩缩了缩肩膀，腼腆地抬头朝马尔蒂尼笑了。

“今年的新生很厉害啊。”老马尔蒂尼坐在自己的办公桌前批作业，马尔蒂尼则正抱着一本厚厚的书窝在沙发里看得认真，并没有太在意，只模糊地从鼻腔里发出一声回应。

“今天有四五个小孩让火柴有了轻微的变形。”老马尔蒂尼瞥了一眼自己儿子，见他一心扑在书上，补充道，“你今天早上送来那个小孩，第一节课火柴的一端就变成针头了。”

这次马尔蒂尼把脸从书里抬了起来，赞叹道：“是吗，那可真难得。他的悬浮咒也掌握得不错。”

老马尔蒂尼点头道：“嗯，泽曼教授似乎也喜欢他。”

马尔蒂尼把书抱在胸口靠到沙发椅背上，叹了一口气：“可惜了，这么可爱的小孩不在格兰芬多。有什么办法把他换过来吗？”

老马尔蒂尼笑道：“要是能这么随意换学院，还要分院帽干什么？”

马尔蒂尼撇撇嘴，又拿起书看了起来，嘴上道：“我有听说我们院也有个小天才。”

“安德烈吧。”老马尔蒂尼点头，“他的起点非常高。我想过段时间的学院聚会把他也叫上。”

“他还是个12岁孩子呢。”马尔蒂尼不甚感兴趣地打了个哈欠，“怎么这么着急了？”

“局势有些不太对。”马尔蒂尼听出了父亲言语里的严肃，从书里抬起头来，“你现在是级长了，有些年纪小一些的孩子，可以多交往交往。”

老马尔蒂尼点到为止，不再多说。马尔蒂尼盯着面前的书看了一会儿，轻轻叹了一口气。

“然后他……”

“他还亲自送你去了变形课教室。”皮尔洛兴趣缺缺地补完了内斯塔的话，“你已经说过两遍了，小桑。”

“他真优秀。”内斯塔向往地说，“难怪之前听大家一直夸他。”

“你去斯莱特林问一圈儿，就能听到不同的声音了。”皮尔洛不咸不淡地说，对内斯塔口中完美的格兰芬多学长一点兴趣都没有。

内斯塔也看出皮尔洛不想继续这个话题，只压下自己雀跃的心情，凑过去看他摊在桌上的书：“你在看什么，安德烈亚？”

“霍格沃茨：一段校史。”皮尔洛抬起封面给内斯塔看了眼，评价道：“不怎么有趣。”

“那你还看？”内斯塔不解。

皮尔洛抬起眼睛看了眼眉头皱成一团的好朋友，把厚厚的书推过去了一些：“看看这个那个家族在做什么。你也该看看，你对这些一点都不了解。”

内斯塔点点头：“等我看完了手上的书，就去借一本。”

“我听说其他三个学院都会有固定的学院宴会，只有拉文克劳没有。”皮尔洛出身于非常古老的巫师家庭，自己的父母也是魔法界有名的商人，从小耳濡目染知道不少事，“不过我家会收到不少邀请，这些家族的人我都有见过。”

“为什么我们没有？”内斯塔不解。

“要是别人让你去宴会，你要去吗？”皮尔洛揶揄，含笑看他。

内斯塔想象了一下自己穿着西装革履，端着酒杯在觥筹交错间和别人侃侃而谈的情景，忍不住打了个寒颤：“不去。”

皮尔洛又垂下头去看书：“你早些借来看看吧，省的以后被人找了名字都念不清楚。”

内斯塔撇撇嘴，不再和好朋友搭话，只拿出自己借来的魔咒书看了起来。

在霍格沃茨偶遇一个人并不是什么容易的事情，等马尔蒂尼再见到内斯塔的时候，已经临近期末了。拉文克劳和斯莱特林的对决是本学年的最后一场魁地奇比赛。这场比赛本没有悬念，斯莱特林在积分上已经甩开拉文克劳将近三百分。但斯莱特林的学生都非常重视这场比赛。他们赢下这场比赛，胜率便和格兰芬多相同，净胜分就至关重要。于是斯莱特林的球员们各个都下了狠手，拉文克劳的守门员被斯莱特林的击球手狠狠地撞在球柱上，在满场惊呼中从百米高空中坠落下来。

现场一时间乱做一团。那可怜的拉文克劳男孩当场就晕了过去，治疗师们冲入场内为他进行救治，主裁判气愤地冲着斯莱特林的追球手大喊大叫。其他三个学院的学生都被这次恶劣的犯规激怒了，铺天盖地的嘘声将裁判说的话盖了过去。

拉文克劳的队长却很冷静，他将落在地上的扫帚捡了起来，拿着它飞往拉文克劳的看台。过了一会儿一个小小的身影被推了出来，被人七手八脚地套上了蓝色的魁地奇球服。

拉文克劳的队长伸出手摸着那个学生的脑袋，轻声地和他说着什么，看上去是在说什么鼓励的话。

“嚯，费尔南多还有这么柔情的一面。”马尔蒂尼眯着眼睛看拉文克劳看台处的骚动。他和雷东多认识很久了，印象里他总带着些传统贵族的高高在上，很少见他这样亲近地和其他人说话，不由得多瞧了眼那个跨上扫帚的拉文克劳，突然觉得那个瘦小的身影有些熟悉。

“这替补上来的守门员怎么瘦小？”正在解说比赛的科斯塔库塔也很困惑，一个拉文克劳的学生跑过去和他说明了情况，“哦……天哪，让人惊叹。让我们掌声鼓励一下这位临危受命的小守门员。拉文克劳的一年级生，亚历桑德罗·内斯塔！”

马尔蒂尼拿起望远镜看了看，内斯塔似乎被排山倒海的欢呼声吓倒了，抓着扫帚的手肉眼可见地在颤抖。一个斯莱特林的击球手飞过他身边挑衅他，内斯塔却紧张地耳鸣，根本没听见他喊了什么。

“他看上去紧张坏了。”马尔蒂尼自言自语道，他的好朋友正当着解说员，一下也找不到谁讲话，只好举着望远镜继续盯着。

内斯塔紧张得什么都听不清，所有的感官知觉都聚焦在高速飞行的几枚鬼飞球上。他快速地捕捉到了破空而来的细微响动，一扫帚把从斜侧方冲来的鬼飞球挡了出去。偌大的魁地奇场似乎被关掉了声音似得安静了一秒，随后爆发出热烈的欢呼。

内斯塔却像什么都没听到似的，全身轻微地发着抖。斯莱特林的高年级的一个追球手调转扫帚，冲着内斯塔直直冲了过来。雷东多意识到那人要做什么，侧身去拉，却来不及阻止。

内斯塔余光瞥到了这个意图撞自己的球员，想到之前被撞下去的学长，紧张到想要呕吐的感觉竟奇异地被愤怒所压制了下去。他冷静地看了一眼鬼飞球的位置，随后竟双手抓紧了扫帚，往高速飞向自己的斯莱特林球员直直冲了过去。

全场惊呼。那斯莱特林球员也没想到这个一年级的拉文克劳敢这么做，在两个人高速靠近的几秒内，他眯着眼睛望向伏在扫帚上的瘦小男孩，却见那双黑眼睛如同一汪平静的池水，看不出丝毫的胆怯。他心下惶恐，意识到这孩子是真的打算这么撞上来，赶紧一提扫帚避开了。内斯塔将将擦过那斯莱特林的手臂，飞起的衣袍糊了对方一脸，在对方狼狈避开的同时，他冷静地将另一个斯莱特林传过来的鬼飞球挡了开去，正被飞回来的雷东多接住。

被一个一年级新生逼退，斯莱特林的气势瞬间被压了一大截，拉文克劳则抓住了这个机会开始反击。

“拉文克劳，又十分！”科斯塔库塔高喊，观众们又欢呼了起来。

马尔蒂尼也赞许地鼓起了掌，第二次叹息这小孩竟然不是个格兰芬多。

斯莱克林的气势已经彻底被压制住了，球员都有些心不在焉。最后拉文克劳的找球手抓住了金色飞贼，竟生生赢了两百多分。魁地奇一直不是拉文克劳的强项，这场突如其来的大胜让拉文克劳的看台沸腾了。那些平日里斯斯文文的拉文克劳学生都欢呼着去揉内斯塔的头，瘦小的黑发男孩被推来搡去站都站不稳，脸上却开心地笑着，一把抱住了扑向自己的好朋友。

”恭喜拉文克劳！“科斯塔库塔激动的声音响彻魁地奇球场：“恭喜格兰芬多！我们是冠军！”

马尔蒂尼作为格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长走到场地中间参加颁奖典礼。路过拉文克劳看台的时候，他往欢呼的人群中试探地看了一眼。内斯塔被比他高大一圈的学长学姐们搂过来搂过去，小脸憋得通红，面上却笑吟吟地，正好从一个学长的手臂中探出头来，眼神和马尔蒂尼撞了个正着。马尔蒂尼冲他竖了一下大拇指，才调整出一个谦逊的微笑走上领奖台。

金色和红色的彩纸满天飘扬，格兰芬多们在美丽的的夕阳下簇拥着又一年的魁地奇奖杯。斯莱特林早早地离开了场地，赫奇帕奇礼貌地看完颁奖典礼之后也各自回宿舍了。拉文克劳的学生们却非常开心，欢呼着要回去开一个庆功宴。

内斯塔被推搡着往回走的时候看见了抱着胸站在一边的雷东多。他的头发凌乱地散落着，面上虽带着笑容，眼里却没什么笑意，眺望着球场中央正在抢奖杯的格兰芬多们。

内斯塔挤出人群，走到了自己的级长身边。

雷东多转头看了他一眼。他和马尔蒂尼一样，身材颀长，背脊挺直，带着天生的贵气，却比马尔蒂尼更为冷淡，下巴也总是微微仰着，显出几分疏离来。

“拉文克劳的学生们喜欢读书多过喜欢魁地奇，我曾经以为魁地奇奖杯和我没什么关系。”雷东多的喜怒都不张扬，语气也淡淡的，“看了你和安德烈亚飞之后，我也想要争上一争。”

雷东多的情绪与其他拉文克劳们过于迥异，内斯塔并不能完全理解，只好笨拙地安慰：“第二名也挺好啊。”

雷东多笑了起来，伸出手揉了揉内斯塔的头发：“魁地奇只会记住第一名。无论我们今天收到了多少喝彩，若是不能在奖杯上刻下自己的名字，过几年就便再没有人会想起我们。”

面前的男孩睁着黑白分明的大眼睛，明显是没能理解雷东多的话。年长的男孩便转过身，推了推他的肩膀：“没关系，你今天飞得很棒。快去参加庆祝晚会吧。”

内斯塔并没有跟上去，他回过头看向魁地奇球场的中心。格兰芬多们开了香槟，整个场地的空气似乎也被染上了微甜的气息。马尔蒂尼在人群中央开怀地笑着，他如同众人口口相传的那样夺目，内斯塔轻而易举地就在人海中找到了他。

“小桑，你怎么一个人在这里？”

内斯塔转过头来。他逆着光站着，皮尔洛只能借格兰芬多的篝火瞧见他卷发柔软的轮廓，以及那双印着远方光点的眼睛。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

马尔蒂尼不久之后便和内斯塔在魁地奇球场上遇见了。

皮尔洛成为了拉文克劳魁地奇的新任找球手。马尔蒂尼知道他飞得很不错，但他此时有些紧张，低着头站在球队的最后。内斯塔在他身侧嘀咕个不停，大概是在说些安抚的话，皮尔洛抬起头对他勉强露出个微笑。

拉文克劳原先的队伍并不强劲，唯有雷东多一枝独秀。他们与格兰芬多多次交手，知根知底，唯一的变数便是新加入的皮尔洛和内斯塔。不过对付这样飞行能力一流但缺乏经验的年轻选手，马尔蒂尼自有一套办法。他和科斯塔库塔从骑玩具扫帚开始就一起打球，对扰乱找球手的小把戏驾轻就熟。皮尔洛原本头脑冷静，观察敏锐，却因为第一次上场有些紧张，被几位年长的击球手一搅合错过了第一次追上金色飞贼的机会。

内斯塔略微有些难办。马尔蒂尼简直觉得他有屏蔽无关因素的特殊能力，游走球数次在他身边干扰都没有成功。格兰芬多的追球手们只能依靠球员的走位，艰难地找他的防守死角才能得分。但内斯塔很快就能辨别出这样的障眼法，得逞两三次后便不再有用，格兰芬多们只能不断变阵寻找机会。

马尔蒂尼当机立断，决定用速战速决的战术，把主要任务换成干扰皮尔洛。雷东多虽然抓住了反击的机会，最后却依然因为格兰芬多抓住了飞贼而被反追了分数。

马尔蒂尼赛后去找内斯塔的时候，小男孩正托着下巴坐在更衣室外的台阶上发呆，手里还拿着一块吃了一半的巧克力，直到马尔蒂尼的身影遮挡住了原本投射在他面容上的阳光，才愣愣地抬起头。

“保罗，你怎么来了？”内斯塔赶紧站了起来，下意识往更衣室看了一眼，显然以为马尔蒂尼是来找雷东多的。

“我来找你的。安德烈亚呢？”马尔蒂尼示意内斯塔跟自己走。

“他心情不太好，费尔南多在安慰他。”内斯塔一边回答一边吃手里的巧克力。

马尔蒂尼点点头：“他今天飞得也不错，就是太紧张了。”

他带着内斯塔走到了球场上。观众们已经散去了，毕竟是新学期的第一场比赛，冠军的路还有很长。

“保罗？”内斯塔有些困惑。

“方才借你们击球手的身位袭你右路是我的主意。”马尔蒂尼从箱子里拿出一个鬼飞球，招来一个沙袋假装是个人，“这种时候你得对球路有个预判，而不是只盯着你队友的后背。”

内斯塔听得很认真，马尔蒂尼所说的是他从未考虑过的角度，也许是要凭借他未来丢分才能换回来的经验。等马尔蒂尼的私人授课时间结束，内斯塔才不好意思地问：“谢谢你，保罗。不过你为什么要和我说这个呢？”

马尔蒂尼抬手去揉了揉内斯塔被风吹得东倒西歪的卷毛：“一种进攻方法本就不能对一个优秀的防守球员重复太多次，你很快就会自己找到解决之道，我只是帮你进一步缩短时间罢了。”见内斯塔一脸崇拜地抬起头看着自己，马尔蒂尼心情大好，开玩笑道，“要谢谢我的话，不如把你口袋里还没拆开的那两块巧克力给我吧。”

他一挥魔杖，两块巧克力蛙就从内斯塔的口袋里飞了出来，轻巧地落到了马尔蒂尼手上。

“别吃这么多巧克力。”马尔蒂尼慢悠悠地剥开了一个巧克力的包装纸，把另外一个放入了自己的口袋，“好了，快去找你的小伙伴吧。费尔南多那家伙应该早就说完了吧。”

马尔蒂尼回宿舍的路上，忍不住把另外一只巧克力蛙也吃了。不知为何，他觉得内斯塔口袋里的这两块巧克力仿佛特别甜一些，难怪那小孩吃得腮帮子鼓鼓，像只小仓鼠似的。

即使内斯塔一年级在球场上做出了让不少格兰芬多都自叹不如的勇敢之举，马尔蒂尼对他的印象也大多停留在懵懂，聪慧这类可爱的词语上。所以当他听闻内斯塔搞断了斯莱特林级长加斯科因的肋骨之后，对自己的耳朵产生了几秒的怀疑。

太荒谬了。各种意义上。

马尔蒂尼大步跑到了校医院。不少围观的学生已经散开，内斯塔红着一双眼睛站在病床边，雷东多面无表情地站在他身后，低头看治疗师为加斯科因接骨。

反倒是加斯科因在安抚内斯塔，并不像大发雷霆过的样子。

原来在决斗教学的期末考核中，加斯科因想要逗逗内斯塔，并没有按照规定喊出考试范围内的咒语，而是念了一个降级版的夺魂咒，想控制他摔个跟头。没想到内斯塔在加斯科因咒语放出来的瞬间便意识到了这不是考试范围内的魔咒，以为是斯莱特林对他的报复，一时大怒，竟模仿了加斯科因的动作以彼之道还治彼身。但毕竟是他不熟悉的咒术，加斯科因被击中后竟短暂地失去了意识，从楼梯上滚了下去，摔断了两根肋骨。

“别来找他麻烦，这事儿是我先开头的，快离开吧。”加斯科因劝走了留在病房里的斯莱特林们，又对内斯塔说，“你也回去吧，骨头过两天就接好了。”

“对不起。”内斯塔鞠了一躬，把口袋里的巧克力都拿了出来，“这些都给你。我明天再来看你。”

“谢谢你这么宽容，加斯科因先生。”雷东多的声音还是很严肃，“但惩罚还是得给的，拉文克劳扣二十分。”

内斯塔又道了一次歉，才被雷东多带了出来。两人见到站在门口的马尔蒂尼都吃了一惊。

“你怎么过来了？”雷东多微微皱眉。

“这事情听着有些匪夷所思，便来看看。”马尔蒂尼说，指了指内斯塔问，“小朋友借我会儿？”

“稍等，我还有些话要和他说。”雷东多说，“不会太久，结束后我让他回来找你。”

大概过了半个小时，内斯塔垂头丧气地走了回来。马尔蒂尼正坐在医务室外的长椅上，便往边上挪了挪示意他在自己身边坐下。

内斯塔显然还没从自责的情绪中平复下来。马尔蒂尼递给他一块巧克力，轻声说：“吃些巧克力吧。费尔南多训你了？”

内斯塔接过巧克力，点点头，又摇摇头，小声道：“没有。是我做错了。”

“他训你什么了？”马尔蒂尼见内斯塔发愣，便伸手帮他扯开了手中巧克力的包装纸。

“他说，我不应该随便使用自己不熟悉的魔咒。”内斯塔闷闷地说。

“他说的是对的，桑德罗。我想道义上的原因费尔南多已经和你说过了。所以我要说的是，这样做非常危险。”马尔蒂尼的语气也非常严肃，“你使用一个不熟悉的咒语时，你无法判断它将造成什么后果。无论是对别人，还是对你自己，你都不会希望一些意料之外却无法挽回的伤害发生。”

“你现在还小，学的咒语都是基础而无害的。但是等你长大了，你会见到很多高深得多，也强大得多的咒语，其中不乏有一些攻击性的，甚至带黑魔法的咒语。有些咒语会造成不可逆转的伤害，有些魔法则需要施咒者本人付出代价。”马尔蒂尼耐心地说，“无论什么时候，你都应该尽量把事态控制在自己所能掌握的范围之内。”

内斯塔迟疑地问：“你们……会去接触这些伤害别人的魔法吗？”

“不管你去不去了解，这些魔法早已存在。一味的回避毫无用处，反而会让你自己于未来陷入危险。所以最重要的是，你要去了解他们，并基于你的理解去使用那些你想要使用的，防备那些会对你造成伤害的。”马尔蒂尼回答，“如果你决定攻击别人，你要知道应该把伤害控制在什么程度；如果魔法会反噬你，你要去判断自己是否能够承担这份伤害。”

内斯塔点了点头，低下头去咬了一口巧克力。

马尔蒂尼从袍子内侧拿出一本黑皮本子，递给了内斯塔，说：“我这里有一本去年准备OWLs做的笔记，里面记录了我学过的一些魔药和魔咒。你拿去看吧。”

内斯塔翻开一页看了一眼，里面整齐地记录了魔咒和魔药的特点，使用时的注意事项，可能的考点，还附带了马尔蒂尼自己写的备注。

马尔蒂尼见内斯塔道谢，无所谓地说：“我今年不太需要它，你拿去看正好。有问题就来问我，格兰芬多的口令是小马过河。”

马尔蒂尼带内斯塔回到拉文克劳塔楼时，皮尔洛正在休息室里来回踱步，见内斯塔回来赶紧迎了过去：“小桑，你还好吧？我听说你把加斯科因弄伤了，斯莱特林没找你麻烦吧？”

他看见了内斯塔身后的马尔蒂尼，打住了话头。

“我和费尔南多找他谈了一会儿。”马尔蒂尼没有进来，只站在门口和皮尔洛打了招呼，“别担心，加斯科因看上去挺喜欢桑德罗的，应该不会让斯莱特林们找他麻烦。明天还有考试，早点休息吧。晚安。”

马尔蒂尼一个人走出拉文克劳塔楼，面上的笑意渐渐消失。他脚步一顿，似乎在思考什么，最后径直往副校长的办公室去了。

果然如马尔蒂尼所说，斯莱特林们并没有再来找内斯塔的麻烦，这一学期也算是有惊无险地结束了。在坐霍格沃茨特快回意大利的途中，皮尔洛问内斯塔愿不愿意和他父母去米兰做客。虽然内斯塔对巫师生活非常向往，但介于自己的父母可能会受到惊吓，最后还是拒绝了。米兰和罗马距离太远，让十四岁的男孩一个人坐火车穿越半个意大利听起来并不像个好主意。皮尔洛最后只让内斯塔记得打开窗户看看猫头鹰，自己会给他寄信。

罗马城的夏天已经不如童年那般无忧无虑。他的罗马旧友们因为他远赴伦敦求学而与他日益疏远，曾经在罗马城温柔日光下奔跑的小球队已经没有了他的位置。更多时候内斯塔会呆在家里，帮着父母做些家务，或者在房间里读马尔蒂尼的那本笔记。

内斯塔被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒时，已经是午夜了。他顺着声音打开窗户，一只带着些黑色斑纹的白色猫头鹰飞了进来。

内斯塔摘下了它小腿上绑着的信，却见这只猫头鹰并没有飞走，而是亲切地蹭了蹭他的手指，站在原地抬头看他。内斯塔微微一笑，左手轻轻地抚摸猫头鹰的羽毛，右手则举起信看了起来。

“

亲爱的小桑，

六月底米兰将举办一个宴会，意大利不少家族都收到了邀请。我会在宴会举行的前一个周六晚上与父亲一起登门拜访，并携你一起参加今年的晚宴。烦请转告你的父母此事，并于回复中附上一些与麻瓜交往的注意事项。

P.S. 这只猫头鹰是迟到的庆功礼物。

你的，

安德烈亚

”

他的家人虽是不懂魔法的普通人，却对自己家里出了一个巫师比较宽容，听闻有同学邀请他去玩也欣然答应，只嘱咐他带些礼物去谢谢人家。

此时正值六月出头，距离皮尔洛来接自己尚有两个星期。内斯塔抚摸着在自己手臂上蹭来蹭去的猫头鹰，拿起桌上的信又读了一遍。皮尔洛写圆体，字迹端庄，羊皮纸面泛着清香，正上方印着精致的家徽，一看便知是出自显赫的名门望族。想来寻常在市场上买的礼物都显得敷衍，内斯塔只好决定自己动手给好朋友做个小法器，权当自己的一片心意。

他翻开从图书馆借回来的一本魔咒书，寻思着给他和自己做一对联络用的手环。咒术并不算很复杂，许多从魔法生物上获得的材料都有保存魔力的效果。只是内斯塔身在麻瓜世界，手头也只有些寻常可见的无机材料，只好第二天跑去集市上转悠。

夏初正是船队远航归来的时候，一些和他熟识的长辈们许久不见内斯塔都纷纷和他打招呼，听闻他打算做个饰品纷纷露出了意味深长的微笑。一位从非洲回来的伯伯笑呵呵地拿出一袋纯白砗磲递给内斯塔，笑道：“伯伯这里有一袋打磨过的砗磲，给桑德罗当迟到的生日礼物吧。交朋友是好事，但是小娃娃要认真念书哦。”

内斯塔满面通红，几次要给钱都被推了回去，只好留在集市上帮忙了一整天，才捏着那袋砗磲回家。砗磲虽来自普通的生物，却也带些自然的灵气，对法术的留存比寻常的塑料钢铁好上许多。内斯塔本以为做出的成品只能使用几次。没想到叠加了几个法术后，他施加到小珠子上的魔力竟能保存大部分，使用数十次应当没有什么问题。他的母亲见他在编制手串，又为他找来了些漂亮的鹅卵石。内斯塔将纹路漂亮的石块间隙着串在砗磲珠子之间，用了半袋便完成了一对带着咒术的手串。

皮尔洛登门的时候，他的父母正在收拾午餐后的碗碟。他的母亲打开门时还系着围裙，他的父亲则舒服地陷在客厅的沙发里，内斯塔从楼上跑下来的时候正看见他父母面面相觑的模样。

门外站着四个人。

皮尔洛和马尔蒂尼站在前面。两人穿着裁剪合身的白衬衣，皮尔洛打了一个黑色的领结，马尔蒂尼则披了一件黑色的西服。两位年长的男人则是非常复古的三件套，甚至还戴着上世纪流行款式的Fedora，内斯塔非常庆幸他们并没有佩戴手杖。

内斯塔的父母很快反应了过来，暗示六月的罗马并不需要如此厚实的正装。门外的四位巫师各自长舒一口气，纷纷脱下自己的外套。马尔蒂尼正是火气足的年纪，立刻卷起了自己的衬衣袖口，露出了好看的小臂肌肉。他正是意气风发的时候，之前被反季节的厚重礼服压得透不过气来，脱去累赘的衣物后那种火焰般夺目的朝气又回到了他的身上。内斯塔的母亲忍不住夸赞了一句：“这位小先生可真俊。”

内斯塔早已整理好了行李，几人寒暄了几句便告别了。内斯塔本想在车上把礼物给皮尔洛，但此时马尔蒂尼在一边，只独给自己的好友一份便显得不怎么合适，只好背手把礼物盒用身体挡着。皮尔洛一眼就看出自己的好朋友在想什么，一句话都没说率先上了车。马尔蒂尼跟在内斯塔身后，不知是没看出来还是假装没看到，在内斯塔右侧坐定后便笑问：“藏着什么宝贝呢？拿出来看看。”

内斯塔只好把礼物盒露出来，递给了一边的皮尔洛，小声说：“我不知道你会来，只给安德烈亚准备了一份。”

见皮尔洛打开了盒子，内斯塔便露出了自己手腕上的那串手链，解释道：“我在上面加了些咒语，你对着它叫我的时候我就能感受到。这个材质比较容易保存魔力，至少可以用五十次吧。”

皮尔洛看上去很喜欢这个礼物，立刻戴到了手上。马尔蒂尼则拉过内斯塔的左手，低下头仔细看那串手链，问到：“这是你自己做的法器？很厉害嘛。”

坐在前座的老马尔蒂尼听到这里也回头看了一眼，说：“是砗磲？桑德罗自己发明的咒语？”

内斯塔乖乖地回答：“不不，我叠加了几个咒语上去，突然魔力就被保存了下来。”

马尔蒂尼挑了挑眉毛，揽住内斯塔的脖子小声说：“桑德罗，你知道下周六是什么日子吗？”

他声音虽然不大，但车内每个人都能听清楚。老马尔蒂尼笑着摇了摇头，转过头去和老皮尔洛说话了。

见内斯塔摇头，皮尔洛在一旁接话道：“下周六是保罗的生日，他在问你讨生日礼物呢。”

内斯塔吃了一惊，赶紧答应下来。倒是马尔蒂尼没想到他答应那么快，补充道：“不必着急，日后给我也一样。”

内斯塔又问起马尔蒂尼为什么会来罗马，格兰芬多的级长笑道：“听说安德烈亚要来找你，我便想跟来看看。”

内斯塔笑了，转头又问皮尔洛。皮尔洛这时却老实得很，无视了马尔蒂尼的眼神暗示说：“马尔蒂尼教授来罗马办些事，保罗也一起跟来了。”

内斯塔又转过头去看马尔蒂尼，后者只好摸摸自己的微卷的头发，撇嘴道：“但我确实是想来见你，今天才跟来的嘛。”

皮尔洛的车在一个小巷口拐了个弯，再出来的时候已经到了一个漂亮的庄园门口。

内斯塔只在电视上看过这么大的庄园，这就不难想象为什么皮尔洛他们会穿得如此复古又正式。

“你们参考了什么电影？”内斯塔问了一句。

“《乱世佳人》。”皮尔洛答道。

“还有《豹》。” 马尔蒂尼补充。

新洛可可，内斯塔暗道，挺符合这栋宅子，也像马尔蒂尼的品味。

马尔蒂尼教授下车后便向老皮尔洛道别了，转向内斯塔的时候，他从西服内袋中取出了一封请柬，递到了年轻的拉文克劳手中。

“内斯塔先生，既然你来了，我想还是亲手把这个交给你。”老马尔蒂尼道，“下周六正是保罗的成人礼，希望你能前来参加。”

内斯塔连忙双手接过，到了房间后就把行李箱内那本厚厚的魔咒书抱了出来。皮尔洛看了看封面，问：“你还要重新找个咒语？”

内斯塔抓了抓头发，说：“保罗现在都用无声咒了，我还没办法做这个。所以我想着把咒语改成靠固定的手势触发。说起来，你家有什么好看些的石头吗，我这里只有半袋砗磲，做两条手链似乎不够。”

皮尔洛想了想，说：“我柜子里有些鲛珠。”

内斯塔眼皮一跳，连忙说：“不不不，不用这么珍稀的材料。”

皮尔洛说：“那我带你去储藏柜找找。我上学前有收集些不那么珍贵的小玩意儿。”

内斯塔知道自己的好朋友家境好，但没想到如此阔绰。他走进储藏间的时候，简直被琳琅满目的奇珍异宝闪花了眼。皮尔洛在前面领路，见内斯塔左顾右盼，便说：“你以后可以常来，我家里也有不少市面上不常见的藏书和魔药材料。”

两人走到了一个最为矮小的柜子前，皮尔洛蹲下身子拉开抽屉，示意内斯塔自己挑选。

可以看出来，相比前面那些摆在橱窗里的藏品，这里放着的确实像送给小孩子的。不少都是由麻瓜世界可见的材料打造，像是纯银打造的小狐狸，会飘雪的水晶小房子，甚至还有些高达和乐高模型。内斯塔从角落里摸出了一个珊瑚项链，大约是送给六七岁的孩童，长度并不是很长。

珊瑚和砗磲来源相近，相互的作用也会更为融洽。皮尔洛看出内斯塔心动，便说：“这个是几年前别人送给我的，但我觉得珊瑚色太艳，几乎没有佩戴过。你拿去用吧。”

两个小孩闷在房间里不出来，皮尔洛夫妇也不怎么管，只在午餐和晚餐时差管家上楼喊他们吃饭。第一个晚上，有一个梳着十八世纪高发髻的女士为内斯塔和皮尔洛量了身材尺寸，一口一个“小少爷”叫得内斯塔浑身不自在，皮尔洛则习以为常，倒是觉得自己好友这幅手脚不知往哪里摆的窘迫模样非常好玩儿。

内斯塔终于在宴会前把一对新的手链做好了。剔透的橙色珊瑚和纯白色的砗磲相间排列，若是双手捏住相邻的异色珠子磨蹭，另一个手环便会做出回应。

皮尔洛看着内斯塔把一对手串都放进了自己给他的首饰盒内，忍不住开口问：“你怎么把两串都放进去了？”

内斯塔一脸迷茫地抬起头。

皮尔洛本想说马尔蒂尼摆明了是想和你共享这对手链，但心中隐约又不想和别人分享自己和小桑的这份亲密，便改口道：“怎么不自己留一串？”

内斯塔笑了起来：“我留着干什么？保罗拿着还可以送人。”

皮尔洛正想接话，他们的礼服送了进来。两人便把礼物收好在一边，开始试穿新礼服。

内斯塔在这个暑假窜了些个子，他的那件衬衣便在领口处做了些褶饰，显得他脖颈更为纤长。外披的西服外套在后腰处微微束紧，显得他的腰身柔韧，配上他此时有些惴惴不安的神情，显出少年人特有的脆弱和纯真。

皮尔洛的身形尚未张开，便配了黑色小马甲，内衬白色的衬衣，袖口收紧，领口则缀着一朵蓬松的白色蝴蝶结。对比一边的内斯塔，他要放松得多，这套带些童话风格的小西装和他沉静的面容搭配起来，颇有一种稚嫩和成熟碰撞的意味。

皮尔洛不知道是真的喜欢内斯塔的礼服，还是只是想看自己好友窘迫的表情，半真半假地抱怨一定设计师偏爱小桑的美貌，才给了他这么加分的一件束腰外套。内斯塔被这身衣服搞得不自在极了，见皮尔洛打趣自己，只觉得自己的手放在哪里都不合适。

米兰的夕阳带着粉色，群鸟归巢。一辆纯黑的迈巴赫已经停在大门之外，皮尔洛的父亲站在车边和管家说话，皮尔洛的母亲则在楼梯下等待孩子们。

宴会的乐章即将奏响。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

宴会的选址在米兰西北角一座歌剧式宅院内。巫师家族的交流活动虽然每年夏天都会有，但今年特地放在六月末，庆祝马尔蒂尼家大公子成人礼的意味不言而喻。

会场大厅的天花板如霍格沃茨礼堂一样被施加了魔法，可以看见米兰城晴朗的夜空。大厅一侧摆着丰盛的食物，中央则用高脚杯堆起了一个小塔，源源不断地涌出沁人心脾的香槟酒，空中还有小天使模样的小精灵拖着酒瓶和甜点飞来飞去。内斯塔从来没有参加过这样的宴会，新奇感压过了对社交的恐惧，忍不住睁大眼睛四处打量起来。宴会厅的装潢虽然没有皮尔洛庄园那般奢华，却带着宫廷风格的大气。来宾们也大多穿着古典的礼服或巫师袍，各自端着酒杯在交谈。

皮尔洛一行人走进大门时，便有许多巫师注意到了，纷纷远远地向皮尔洛先生举杯示意。马尔蒂尼父子站在主楼梯的扶手边，此时也望过来，冲着几人挥手。

皮尔洛先生和马尔蒂尼教授寒暄片刻后，从西服内侧取出了一个小盒子递给了马尔蒂尼，微笑着说：“保罗，恭喜成年了。”

马尔蒂尼礼貌地道谢后，斜过身子看向站在后侧的内斯塔。一行人的目光立刻都转移到了内斯塔身上，显然大家都还记得马尔蒂尼一周前在车上讨要来的礼物。

内斯塔顶着这么多目光有些紧张，低着头把礼物递了过去，轻声说：“生日快乐，保罗。”

马尔蒂尼笑容更大了些，伸手去接礼物，目光无意间扫过内斯塔的手腕，上面只带着那串和皮尔洛一对的手链。他的动作顿了顿，指尖和内斯塔碰在了一起。

但他很快反应了过来，笑道：“让你费心了，桑德罗。”

内斯塔什么都没察觉到，暗自长舒一口气，放下一桩心事，愉快地和皮尔洛到一边去吃东西了。

过了一会儿，大厅里响起乐曲——舞会开始了。一个和女孩儿走过来邀请皮尔洛跳舞，皮尔洛只好放下手中的酒杯牵住了她递过来的手，示意内斯塔自己一会儿就回来。内斯塔并不会跳舞，只端着盘子往阴影里站了站，便事不关己地选了一块蛋糕吃了起来。

“小弟弟，想来跳舞吗？”天不遂人愿，一个十六七岁的女孩儿走了过来，笑眯眯地问内斯塔。

内斯塔只好赶紧把嘴里的糕点咽了下去，摇了摇头。

“男孩子可不能拒绝女孩子的邀舞哦。”那女孩儿依旧笑着，对内斯塔伸出手，“你不会跳吗？我来教你啊。”

内斯塔正要开口，一只胖胖的小精灵扑闪着小翅膀飞了过来，把内斯塔手中的蛋糕抢走了。

“虽然这些送甜食的小精灵是我的主意，但你吃的未免也太多了，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼一手背在身后，慢慢走了过来。和他一起过来的科斯塔库塔则绅士地对那女孩鞠了一个躬，邀请道：“美丽的小姐，不如来和我跳一支舞吧。桑德罗今天要向马尔蒂尼学跳舞，让他学会了再出来陪你吧。”

女孩儿恍然大悟，搭上科斯塔库塔的手快乐地走向舞池，临走前还对内斯塔比了一个加油的手势。

“你没和我说过要教我跳舞啊？”内斯塔迷茫地问。

“我得感谢你没在刚才就戳穿比利美丽的谎言。”马尔蒂尼控制住自己去扶额的冲动，说，“不过我非常乐意现在就教你。”

“不用了。”内斯塔有些畏惧地看了看舞池里随着音乐起舞的男男女女们，“人有些太多了。”

“真的不用吗？”马尔蒂尼笑着说，“我们不必去舞池，在这里就可以。”

内斯塔有些犹豫，马尔蒂尼却上前一步拉起了他的手，嘴上道：“把手搭上我的肩膀，注意我的脚步。”

马尔蒂尼今天穿了一套黑色的长款西服，他的身材原本就非常标准，此时更显得仪态翩翩。内斯塔现在的个头正好到马尔蒂尼的下巴，一抬眼便能看见马尔蒂尼那双被无数人称赞的蓝眼睛。马尔蒂尼见内斯塔看过来，便露出一个笑容，眼底温柔。内斯塔莫名觉得脸有点热，只好专心地低下头去看马尔蒂尼的脚步。

乐曲结束的时候，内斯塔基本已经把步伐记住了。内斯塔这才发现马尔蒂尼刚才把他带出了食物区，两人此时正在大厅主楼梯的侧后方。内斯塔本想回去找皮尔洛，马尔蒂尼却示意他和自己去后花园走走。

“安德里亚要见不少人，一时半会儿大概出不来。”马尔蒂尼说，“不过你等等该回去露个面，估计不少人在问你的事情。”

内斯塔以为马尔蒂尼在拿他开玩笑：“我有什么好问的？如何攀上皮尔洛家族的高枝吗？”

马尔蒂尼出乎意料地沉默了一会儿。内斯塔以为是自己说错了什么话，马尔蒂尼却在他面前停下了脚步，回头看他，没头没脑地说了一句：“你有想过留长发吗？”

内斯塔显然没有从这么迅速的话题切换中回过神来。马尔蒂尼指了指自己的头发，说：“大概和我这个长度。我觉得你的脸型和身材会比较适合这种齐肩长发。”

内斯塔思考了起来，说：“我头发太卷了，得去拉直一下。”

马尔蒂尼笑了：“拉直是什么？你是个男巫。”

马尔蒂尼拿出魔杖挥了挥，念了一个简单的咒语，内斯塔一头毛茸茸的卷发便乖顺地垂落下来，变作柔顺的直发。

“现在还短了一些，估计明年春天就能长到合适的长度了。”马尔蒂尼低头看着他，伸手为他理了理刘海。

内斯塔借着玻璃看了看，觉得这个新形象还算不错，显得自己成熟了一些。马尔蒂尼却问起了另一个话题：“你想好选什么选修课了吗？”

内斯塔一手还在摸自己的新发型，一边摇了摇头：“我对古代魔文和保护神奇生物比较感兴趣，安德烈亚却想要上麻瓜研究和算术占卜。我们前几天给费尔南多送了信，去问问他的意见。”

马尔蒂尼挑眉：“你怎么不来问我？”

内斯塔听出了他口中的不虞，紧张地理了理自己的刘海，才说：“我以为会有很多格兰芬多问你这个问题。”

马尔蒂尼双手抱胸，说：“我唯一的一本OWLs复习笔记都在你手上，你还担心这个？”

内斯塔背后的草丛突然传出了轻微的响动。两人立刻停止了交谈，回身看去，一个穿着斗篷的身影隐约闪现在灌木丛后。马尔蒂尼把食指压在嘴唇上示意内斯塔噤声，自己借着树木的遮挡悄悄靠近。

内斯塔顺着枝叶的间隙看去，只见那人蹲在靠近地面的墙角画着什么。过了一会儿，他的兜帽动了动，画画的动作突然停了下来。

内斯塔眼皮一跳，抽出魔杖大喊：“障碍重重！”

两道魔咒撞在一起。马尔蒂尼冲出去，和那个穿着斗篷的人缠斗在一起。一道红光闪过，那人的兜帽被一阵风掀开了去。但那人反应很快，瞬间就幻影移形了，谁也没来得急看清的他的脸。

马尔蒂尼走到刚才那人蹲着的地方，低下身子念了个咒语。内斯塔小心地走上前去，看到一个画了一半的符号。

内斯塔正想开口问，厅内已有人听见动静出来查看。借着月色，内斯塔看到皮尔洛也跑了出来，马尔蒂尼对他摇摇头，示意内斯塔不要多说，自己来处理。

皮尔洛看到内斯塔的时候愣了愣。内斯塔不好意思地摸了摸头发，说：“保罗帮我换了个发型。”

皮尔洛似乎有些不赞同地皱了皱眉，却并未说话，只带头走回了会场。

内斯塔可以算是被两位最炙手可热的巫师家族的公子围着走回了会场，三人在沙发上坐定后，许多人都好奇地围了过来。马尔蒂尼教授简单地介绍了一下内斯塔，众人便七嘴八舌地问起他的情况来。

内斯塔很少碰到这样被一群人围着的情况，一时尴尬得不知如何是好，忍不住往椅背方向微微退了退。马尔蒂尼不动声色地架起腿，右手放到了内斯塔身后的沙发背上，抬头微笑着看向面前一众好奇的巫师。

内斯塔不甚明白为什么面前的一大帮人渐渐不再问话了，却也没心思考虑这个问题，赶紧选了两个简单的问题答了。马尔蒂尼在一旁开口：“既然知道他是拉文克劳的，日后可以在霍格沃茨去找他。下半场舞会也快开始了，我们要去整理一下。”

众人虽知这是托词，却都识趣地散开了。内斯塔放下心来，转过头去向马尔蒂尼道谢。

马尔蒂尼把手收了回来，对皮尔洛说：“安德烈，我们带桑德罗去见见熟人吧。”

内斯塔被这一晚上的社交榨干了精力，两颊都笑得有些僵硬，回到皮尔洛家之后几乎一沾枕头便睡着了。梦里一群人拿着话筒怼在他脸上，吓得他大半夜被惊醒，对着黑乎乎的夜色想这类活动以后还是少参加些好。

马尔蒂尼在生日当天收到了学生会主席的徽章。虽说这一点并不非常意外，但毕竟雷东多是一个非常强力的竞争对手。马尔蒂尼并不知道选择他当学生会主席有没有暗示各个家族团结起来的意味，若当真如此，可以想见霍格沃茨已经隐隐约约感受到了变天的意味。

马尔蒂尼在霍格沃茨特快上巡逻的时候，并没有在普通车间看见内斯塔的皮尔洛的身影。他转念一想，去级长们的车厢看了看，果然看见内斯塔和皮尔洛坐在拉文克劳的级长包厢看一本书。

“保罗？你怎么来了？”两个小孩儿看着马尔蒂尼在对面坐下，有些好奇地问。

马尔蒂尼反问：“我还想问你们呢，怎么坐到级长包厢来了？”

内斯塔有些尴尬地理了理刘海，皮尔洛看着他笑，说：“刚才有好多人来我们的车厢找小桑，一刻都不消停。费尔南多正好看到了，把我们救了出来。”

“呦，桑德罗这么招人？都是些什么人？”马尔蒂尼揶揄。

内斯塔把脸埋到手里，苦恼得很，倒是皮尔洛对这个话题很感兴趣，接口说：“学妹，学姐，学弟，学长，四个学院的都有。”

“别说了，别说了！”内斯塔头疼地喊，“别让我想起这个。”

“好吧好吧，换一个。你们最后选了什么课？”马尔蒂尼笑着说。

“我们一起上算术占卜，”皮尔洛开口，“然后我上麻瓜研究，小桑上古代魔文。”

几人正聊着，车门又被拉开了。雷东多站在门口，看着马尔蒂尼问：“保罗，你来拉文克劳的包厢做什么？”

“费尔南多，我来找你的。”马尔蒂尼站起身，“借一步说话。”

雷东多回来的时候脸色不怎么好。内斯塔有些担心地问：“费尔南多，发生什么了？你看起来不太高兴。”

内斯塔有些踌躇，雷东多似乎看出了他在想什么，笑了笑：“没有大事。我和保罗之间也没什么不和。刚才只是在思考谈论的一些问题。”

皮尔洛问：“你们谈了什么？”

雷东多沉吟片刻，才开口道：“你们六月底那个宴会发生了什么事吗？”

皮尔洛和内斯塔对视了一眼，皮尔洛开口：“似乎没有什么大事。”

雷东多又问：“后来呢？”

“我在宴会的第二天就回家了。”内斯塔说，“之后都很正常。”

“我的父母两个礼拜前去德国了。”皮尔洛说，“应该是生意上的事情，其他应该没什么了。”

雷东多斟酌着说：“应该是那天宴会上，有一些事情引起了魔法部的警觉。不少家族已经开始相互联络，我的父亲之前也提起过去德国的事情。”

皮尔洛一惊：“那我爸爸妈妈……？”

雷东多抬手让皮尔洛不要说下去：“没有那么严重。听保罗的意思，对方还在非常初级的阶段，尚没有形成规模。我父亲这两年确实有提起过一些不同寻常的案件，现在看来估计有所关联。”

雷东多的父亲是个声望很高的律师，但对巫师家族的联谊不怎么感兴趣。雷东多随了他父亲的性子，但既然潜伏的危机已经渐露头角，他也不会置身事外。

内斯塔想起宴会那天晚上和马尔蒂尼一起看到的奇怪的人和奇怪的符号。他百分之百确定“引起魔法部的警觉”的事情和这个有关，只是马尔蒂尼让他不要声张，所以他无法把这件事情和皮尔洛分享，只能暗自着急。

皮尔洛晚上给自己父母去了一封信。内斯塔见皮尔洛放飞了自己的猫头鹰后沉默地望着窗外，一时不知如何安慰他。倒是皮尔洛过了一会儿就开始换衣服，随口问：“小桑，你怎么这么安静？担心吗？”

内斯塔这才放下心来，和他有一句没一句地搭话，一面换下自己的巫师袍。他的手指在的口袋里无意间触碰到了一张纸条。他心下疑惑，拿出来看了一眼。

是马尔蒂尼的字迹。

“桑德罗，

明日中午请在拉文克劳塔楼等我。

我知道你没课。

保罗”

马尔蒂尼来到拉文克劳塔楼的时候，内斯塔正靠在墙边等他。两个月过去，内斯塔的两侧的黑发几乎过耳，把他眉目间古典的韵味显露出来，也难怪这学期一开始就有这么多人围着他打转。内斯塔倒是根本没意识到这一点，只把这些来和他搭话的人当作洪水猛兽，拉着皮尔洛往人少的地方走。

“桑德罗，”马尔蒂尼叫他，“你没把那晚上的事情和别人说吧？”

内斯塔摇了摇头，带着马尔蒂尼走进了拉文克劳休息室。此时正是午餐时间，休息室内空无一人。

马尔蒂尼拿出一张纸，上面画着那天晚上两人看到的半个符号。

“我联系了古代魔文教授，他并没有见过类似的符号。我父亲后来去测试了魔力反应，也没有得到什么结果。”马尔蒂尼开口，“我们猜测，这个目前只是对方用来联络的暗号，不会有什么伤人的效果。”

内斯塔仔细看着那个符号，问：“那天他为什么会发现我们？”

“我也不知道，这一点实在匪夷所思。”马尔蒂尼皱起眉头，说，“我甚至不知道，那个人察觉到的究竟是我，还是你。”

内斯塔努力回忆了一下——他当时只是感受到对方的动作有所反常，下意识就防御了。

“我不确定他到底有没有看到你。但无论如何，你要额外小心，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼拿起那张画着符号的纸，问内斯塔：“这个你记住了吗？”

见内斯塔点头，马尔蒂尼便双指一捏烧掉了它，一边解释道：“我担心被有关的人看到。你还记得上学期加斯科因的事情吗？他被下了咒。”

“下了咒？”内斯塔惊讶道。

“情人节他收到的巧克力中，有一种成分会放大一部分负面情绪。”马尔蒂尼说，“加斯科因用的那个咒语有一点黑魔法的性子，他虽然脾气暴躁，却不会做这种事情。我们尚未知道对方的目的是什么，但可以看出他们在实验性地做一些事情。”

马尔蒂尼从口袋里掏出一个首饰盒。内斯塔认出这是自己送他的礼物。

“拉文克劳的塔楼没有口令，理论上谁都能进来。这个你戴上，万一有什么事情发生了，立刻联系我。”

内斯塔点点头，把这串手链和皮尔洛的那串戴在了一只手上。

“定时和你父母写信，看看他们有没有碰到什么不寻常的事情。”马尔蒂尼见内斯塔有些紧张，安抚道：“不过也不用太担心。你父母那边，魔法部已经派傲罗去保护了。”

内斯塔舒了一口气，说：“谢谢你，保罗。”

霍格沃茨并没有做出什么明显的防御工作，因此大部分学生们的生活并无太大变化。内斯塔很喜欢古代魔文这节课。借这节课的机会，他阅读了不少古籍。越是古老的时代，魔法所在的领域越是接近神力，而不少涉及伦理道德的魔药咒术都逐渐失传。与此同时，算术占卜却有些让他头疼。他对演算并不是很在行，倒是皮尔洛在这一点上非常拿手，时不时会辅导他一下。

有一天晚上皮尔洛不知从哪里找来了一桶温水，架在了自己寝室的门上。内斯塔从前自然见过这类把戏，刚想询问门外便有人敲门。

“安德烈亚？你在吗？”一个陌生的男声。

皮尔洛一把捂住内斯塔的嘴，高声回应：“里诺，进来吧。”

门被推开。一个身材矮壮的身影出现在门口，下一秒那桶水就整个扣在了他的头上。现在正是冬天，即使是温水，被浇了一头也不会好受。

皮尔洛一下笑倒在床上，内斯塔也被他拉着倒了下去。

“安德里亚！！”叫里诺的男孩咆哮着把桶拿下来，“你给我出来！”

“别闹了，安德烈亚。”马尔蒂尼的声音突然响起。他挥了挥魔杖，帮助男孩弄干了自己。

皮尔洛像是噎了一下，止住笑声坐直了身子。

内斯塔这才有机会看清楚这个男孩的脸，马尔蒂尼介绍道：“这是里诺·加图索，一个绝对符合大部分人印象的格兰芬多。我们在路上碰到的，这是给你们两位的请柬。我父亲打算每学期邀请一些学生来做客，交流一下学习心得。”

“明天晚上就是。”加图索还有些生气，沉声说，“你到时候最好少搞这些恶作剧，安德烈亚。”

事实上，皮尔洛在大部分时候都是非常收敛的。参加交流的大部分是格兰芬多，有一部分赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳只有皮尔洛和内斯塔两个人。

“我们也邀请了费尔南多，不过他提前回家了。”马尔蒂尼让内斯塔坐在自己右手边，和他说话，“不过他答应毕业前那次一定会来参加。”

“你的父母还好吗，安德烈亚？”马尔蒂尼教授问。

“他们十月就回米兰了。”皮尔洛回答，“谢谢您的关心。”

“那就好。”马尔蒂尼教授点点头，“保罗经常会组织学习小组，虽然大部分都是格兰芬多，你们有问题的话也可以去找他。我想桑德罗应该知道格兰芬多的口令吧？”

大家都笑了起来。不少人都看出马尔蒂尼非常喜欢拉文克劳的这位漂亮小学弟，几次带着他出入格兰芬多的休息室。

临近宴会结束的时候，马尔蒂尼分发了大家的圣诞礼物。马尔蒂尼从左侧发起，所以内斯塔最后才能拿到礼物。谁知马尔蒂尼把手上最后一个长方形礼物盒交给皮尔洛后，两手空空地对内斯塔眨了眨眼睛：“我给你的礼物不太方便拿，跟我来。”

内斯塔不明所以，只好先和皮尔洛告别，跟着马尔蒂尼走。

“你们变形课学到哪儿了？”马尔蒂尼随口问。

“我们学了把茶壶变成乌龟，然后马尔蒂尼教授让我们了解了一下阿尼玛格斯。”内斯塔跟着马尔蒂尼来到学生会主席的房间，忍不住四下看了看。他以为自己的礼物非常大，却什么都没看到。

马尔蒂尼在他身后关上门，笑着说：“那就好。我要送你的东西和这个有点关系。”

“什么……？？”内斯塔惊得说不下去了——马尔蒂尼的轮廓突然发生了变化，一只威风凛凛的金色雄狮取代了本人站在了他的面前。

内斯塔反应了过来——马尔蒂尼是一个阿尼玛格斯！

那只雄狮向内斯塔走来。即使知道那是马尔蒂尼，内斯塔也忍不住有些害怕。他无意识地小步后退，直到自己的背部碰上了墙壁，才结结巴巴地开口：“保罗……你还是变回来吧？”

雄狮突然直立起身子，右爪轻柔地搭上了内斯塔的肩膀。内斯塔缩了缩肩膀，却见那只雄狮的双眼柔和地看着自己，就和马尔蒂尼本人一模一样。内斯塔放下心来，伸出手去揉了揉狮子柔软的鬃毛。

马尔蒂尼变了回来，右手依然按在内斯塔的肩膀上。

“想学吗？”马尔蒂尼笑着问：“学生会主席的私人授课时间免费赠送。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

修习阿尼玛格斯的过程复杂而艰难，需要巫师本人拥有较高的变形学和魔药学天分，以及一定的天时和地利。

“你要熟悉这些咒语。”马尔蒂尼写了一张纸给内斯塔，说：“满月的晚上来找我。”

内斯塔点点头，好奇地问：“我会变成什么呢？”

马尔蒂尼问：“你们黑魔法防御课学守护神咒了吗？”

内斯塔回答：“还没有，不过我在看书的时候看到了。我和安德烈亚尝试过，但是没有成功。”

“很多阿尼玛格斯会变成自己守护神的样子。”马尔蒂尼说，“阿尼玛格斯需要遵循严格的时间，我可以先教你守护神咒。”

马尔蒂尼念了一句“呼神护卫”，一只银色的雄狮从他的魔杖尖端跃了出来。狮子围着内斯塔转了一圈，在他脚边趴下来打了个哈欠。

马尔蒂尼一脸黑线地让自己的狮子别像只猫似得卧着，一边和内斯塔解释：“守护神咒的秘诀就是回忆让你快乐的事情。越是快乐的事情，给你的力量就越大。”

内斯塔试了一试。他的魔杖尖端散开一片银色的雾气，并未成型便散开了去。他魔杖尖端萦绕的银色薄雾分量并不少，绝不是内斯塔魔力不够或者施咒方式错误的原因。

“恕我冒昧，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼问，“你刚才想了什么事？”

内斯塔小声说：“我在想我小时候和我朋友一起踢球的事情。”

马尔蒂尼思考了一会儿，建议道：“你想想最近两年发生的事情？”

内斯塔又试了一次，雾气甚至淡了一些。他愣愣地看着银色的雾气渐渐消散开去，默然地垂下了手臂。

“桑德罗，来。”马尔蒂尼示意内斯塔先坐下，轻声问：“你是有什么不开心的事情吗？在这里遇到什么麻烦了？”

内斯塔沉默了一会儿才说：“没有，保罗。我在霍格沃茨很开心。”

马尔蒂尼一手揽过男孩的肩膀，柔声道：“守护神咒需要快乐的力量。这种快乐越是纯粹，咒语的力量就越强大。你如果心里有什么事情，可以和我说说，也可以找其他人。霍格沃茨现在是你的家，大家都会帮助你的。”

内斯塔的魔杖在手指尖翻过来翻过去，马尔蒂尼也不催，只在一边安静地看他转魔杖。

“我小的时候，总是和朋友们一起踢足球。那是一种麻瓜世界很流行的运动，就和魁地奇一样。”内斯塔突然开口，“我们每天放学后都会抱着足球，在随便哪个街头球场一玩就到了晚上。然后我的妈妈会沿着我家到我学校的路来找我，唤我回家吃饭。”

“那时候我觉得我们就会这样长大。也许成年以后大家也依旧是邻居，毕竟我们祖祖辈辈都生活在罗马。”内斯塔似乎是陷入了回忆，“直到我一年级的时候来了伦敦，夏天再回去的时候，才发现并不是所有人都这么想的。”

“他们知道你是男巫吗？”马尔蒂尼问。

“应该不知道，但也许他们已经发现我和他们不一样了。”内斯塔说，“那天我抱着足球和之前一样去街头球场找他们，但他们却不再欢迎我了。”

马尔蒂尼轻声问：“然后呢？你回家了吗？”

内斯塔点头：“嗯，我抱着球独自走回去了。我所见的一切都和从前一样，街道还是那样，阳光也和过去一样好，但其实什么都不一样了。”

马尔蒂尼叹了一口气，揉了揉内斯塔的头发，安慰道：“每个人都要往前走，而你走到了这里。我，安德烈亚，费尔南多，我的父亲，还有其他人，我们都很喜欢你。希望你也多多依靠我们，好吗？”

“对不起，保罗。”内斯塔没有看他，说：“我在这里每一天都很开心。我不该这样的。”

马尔蒂尼挥挥魔杖，招来了一杯热可可递给内斯塔，说：“不要着急。你已经有了施展守护神咒的基础，等到合适的时候自然水到渠成。时候不早了，我送你回拉文克劳塔楼。记得下周满月那天来找我。”

满月的那一日正好是冬季学期的第一场魁地奇比赛，拉文克劳将对阵赫奇帕奇。这一天阳光还不错，但飞在高空中还是能感受到刺骨的寒风。内斯塔围上了一条羊绒编制的围脖，把半张脸藏在了里面，紧紧盯着高速飞行的赫奇帕奇球员。拉文克劳第一学期的比赛都赢了，和格兰芬多并驾齐驱在积分榜的榜首，夺冠前景很好。雷东多在赛前动员的时候甚至也有些激动，他太想拿一次魁地奇杯了，内斯塔并不想看到他失望的样子。

内斯塔感觉到自己扫帚异样的时候，正好上抢扑出了一个球。手下的扫帚突然开始不受控制地颤抖，内斯塔立刻感觉到了不同寻常，便举手要求停赛，但下一秒他的扫帚就拖着他飞出了场外。全场观众的尖叫只在他耳边停留了片刻，随后他便被带着掠过霍格沃茨的草地狠狠撞上了霍格沃茨的外墙。

内斯塔忍着剧痛对自己施了一个悬浮咒，随即周围的一切都离他迅速远去，如被拔去了开关一样陷入了黑暗。

等他再醒来的时候，已经后半夜了。借着窗外透进来的微弱灯光，内斯塔模模糊糊地看到床边坐着两个人。皮尔洛趴在床边睡着了，马尔蒂尼则坐在椅子上看他，见他睁开眼睛立刻探过身子查看他的情况。

内斯塔觉得浑身疼得厉害，说不出话来，只微微往皮尔洛的方向侧了侧脸。马尔蒂尼轻声说：“别担心，我给他加了个咒语，暂时听不到我们说话。”

内斯塔艰难地想要发声，只模糊地从喉咙里发出几个气音。马尔蒂尼忙说：“你别说话，好好休息。你的右肩膀和腿都断了，背部也受伤很严重。治疗师已经喂你喝过生骨药水了，大概过几天就会好了。”

“比赛……”内斯塔感觉力气恢复了一下，可以小声说话了。

马尔蒂尼抿了抿嘴，有些不忍，但最后还是如实相告：“你摔下去后，你的队友们情绪都很不好，尤其是安德烈亚。好在赫奇帕奇的找球手不久之后就结束了比赛，你们输得不是很多。”

内斯塔睫毛动了动，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“你的朋友们都来看过你了，都给你留了不少礼物。”马尔蒂尼示意他抬眼看床头柜，“安德烈亚之前一直守着你，晚饭也没有吃，后半夜的时候实在撑不住，才睡过去了。”

内斯塔看着堆成小山的各色礼物，只觉得两眼酸涩，胸口也闷痛起来。

“是谁……是怎么回事？”内斯塔哑着嗓子问。

“我们还在查，已经有些眉目了。等你好了我再和你说。”马尔蒂尼安慰道，“除此之外，还有另外一件事情。”

内斯塔的目光又移回了马尔蒂尼身上。

“昨天是满月。”马尔蒂尼说，“阿尼玛格斯的准备要开始了。这片叶子你含在嘴里，下一个满月之前都不能取出来或者吞下去。”

见内斯塔把叶子含进嘴里，马尔蒂尼才把皮尔洛叫了起来。皮尔洛睡得非常浅，几乎是马尔蒂尼刚把无声咒撤了的瞬间便惊醒了过来。他立刻凑到内斯塔面前，握着他的手询问伤势，见好友能轻声说话之后才放下心来。

两人说了一会儿话后，马尔蒂尼轻声打断了他们：“已经快三点了，让桑德罗休息吧。你也快回去睡觉，明天还要上课。”

皮尔洛只好站起身，满脸写着担心。内斯塔轻轻捏了捏皮尔洛抓着自己的手指，让他回去好好睡觉。等两人离开病房后，内斯塔面上的微笑也消失了。生骨水开始起效了。疼痛不断侵袭他的肉体，内斯塔的神智却异常清醒。窗外的树影投落在校医院的墙壁上微微摇曳，内斯塔盯着看了一会儿，才慢慢闭上了眼睛。

生骨水的效果非常显著，第二日内斯塔已经可以正常地说话了。只是他伤了背，依然不能起身。雷东多带着拉文克劳的队员们一起来看他，给他带了一个细长的礼物。

雷东多扯开了长柄末端的包装，露出了标签给内斯塔看。

一把新的飞天扫帚，是当下最时髦的款式。

内斯塔轻声赞叹了一声，惊喜地对雷东多道谢。

“这是大家一起出钱为你买的。”雷东多把飞天扫帚斜倚在床头，“我们都很担心你。”

尽管行动和语言间没什么异常，雷东多的情绪却显然有些低落。内斯塔可以看见他眼下泛着青黑色，嘴唇也比往日苍白，心中不由得难过了起来。雷东多见内斯塔这样望着自己，自然知道他心中在想什么，坦然道：“我确实很失落，桑德罗，毕竟之前我们夺冠形势大好，现在却非常危险。”

他止住了内斯塔想要说的话，继续道：“但这是飞来横祸，谁也无法预料到，你千万不要自责。学校目前在彻查此事，我所了解的情报是你的扫帚上带有黑魔法的痕迹。待真相大白之时，我们必会让伤你的人收到应有的惩罚。”

内斯塔望向自己的队友们，心下感动：“谢谢你们。我真的很抱歉。”

雷东多微小地笑了一下，轻轻拍了拍内斯塔放在被单外的手背，安慰道：“你已经做得很好了，桑德罗。在那种情况下，你成功地保护了自己，换作在场的任何一个人，都未必能有你这样及时的反应。至于魁地奇奖杯，我固然渴求这个，但这与你的安全相比并不值一提。”

“更何况，在一切没有结束之前，什么都可能发生。”雷东多笑了起来，眼里闪着光，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛在一个月后，鹿死谁手尚不可知。我们也未必全无希望。但在此之前，你好好养伤，我们大家等你回来。”

内斯塔的骨头在周末的时候全部长了回来。他的背部还没有完全恢复，治疗师建议他两周内不要飞行。皮尔洛帮他收拾好了床头柜里塞得满满当当的礼物，陪他一起出院。

两人刚走到走廊上，就看见马尔蒂尼父子在一旁等着。

“桑德罗，你扫帚的事情有一些眉目了。”马尔蒂尼教授说，“安德烈亚也一起过来听吧。”

原来那日在内斯塔被扫帚拖出场地的时候，马尔蒂尼就立刻采取了行动。只是扫帚速度太快，他和其他教授的咒语通通没有命中。霍格沃茨被下了反幻影移形的咒语，待马尔蒂尼越过看台在霍格沃茨外墙角下找到内斯塔的时候，他已经昏迷了过去，扫把也碎成了几节。

马尔蒂尼不敢随便移动他，只好用悬浮咒把内斯塔运送到了校医院。同时，他把碎了一地的扫把收集了起来，转交给了自己的父亲和黑魔法防御课的教授安切洛蒂研究。

“我们看到了一个印记。”安切洛蒂挥了挥魔杖，一个眼熟的符号显露了出来。

“这是……”内斯塔认了出来。这是他和马尔蒂尼在会场外看到的那个。虽然这个标记更加复杂，但半边的形状却完全吻合。内斯塔想起了马尔蒂尼让他保密的话，不由闭上嘴向他看去。

“没关系，教授们都知道这件事。”马尔蒂尼说，“安德烈亚，我和桑德罗之前在宴会场外看到过这个符号。但我和我的父亲并没有测出魔力反应，所以我们猜测是他们用来联络的暗号。”

“你们的猜测基本是正确的，这个印记确实不会对外有魔力反应。但是……”安切洛蒂举起两块扫帚碎片，一片对准了马尔蒂尼，一面朝向大家。众人好奇地去看，竟然在笔画见看见了马尔蒂尼的眼睛。

“但不止如此，他们可以透过这个印记看见彼方。”安切洛蒂严肃地说，“这个印记应该在你的扫帚上呆了一两个月，也就是你来霍格沃茨之后发生的事情。”

令人不安的沉默在几人之间蔓延开来。

“我会彻查这段时间出入霍格沃茨的人员。”最后马尔蒂尼教授开口，“明天早上，我会宣布霍格沃茨进入警戒状态。”

没有人出言反对，大家都知道安切洛蒂方才的言下之意是什么 —— 霍格沃茨也许不再安全。

“桑德罗，你还想学阿尼玛格斯吗？”马尔蒂尼离开办公室后轻声问内斯塔，“后面一步我们可能得去禁林。当然，我不会带你走得很深，不过现在的情况……”

“我要学。”内斯塔平静地说，“我回去查过了，阿尼玛格斯第一次变化的条件非常苛刻。我不想因为这个再等到明年冬天。”

年轻男孩的面容并没有什么变化，似乎这是一个非常显而易见的结论，并不带有任何犹豫。马尔蒂尼看了他一会儿，笑着说：“好，那到时我来找你。”

格兰芬多意料之外地输给了斯莱特林，于是夺冠的形势一下微妙了起来。

“我们现在相差几分？”内斯塔一边吃猪排一边问皮尔洛。

“三十分。”皮尔洛回答，“斯莱特比我们低五十分，但因为他们下一场对赫奇帕奇，所以一举反超我们的可能性也不小。”

“你别太紧张，安德烈。”内斯塔说。

“要不是你上次摔下去了，我才不会紧张。”皮尔洛不甚在意地回答。他已经吃完了，正托着腮想怎么给隔壁桌正在吃鸡腿的加图索恶作剧。他们是在麻瓜研究上的同桌，自从皮尔洛认识了加图索后，每天的乐趣就是想方设法去整他，内斯塔都觉得那个格兰芬多有点可怜。

“安德烈亚，今晚桑德罗借我一下？”马尔蒂尼的声音突然自身后响起。

皮尔洛看了两人一眼，点点头起身离开了。走过加图索身后的时候，一朵小乌云飘了过来，洒了格兰芬多男孩一头水。加图索勃然大怒，追着哈哈大笑的皮尔洛跑出了礼堂。

“你该劝劝安德烈亚，别这么欺负里诺。”马尔蒂尼忍着笑，然后凑到内斯塔耳边，“今天是满月，一会儿你吃完了我们就出发。”

内斯塔赶紧往嘴里塞了一个布朗尼，示意马尔蒂尼他可以走了。

二月底天暗得早，马尔蒂尼带着内斯塔向钥匙管理员要了许可之后，夜幕已经降临了。这一天是冬日尾巴上难得的晴朗天气，一轮圆月温柔地挂在夜空中。马尔蒂尼提了一盏油灯，带着内斯塔走进了禁林。

“我们要去哪里？”禁林里植被茂密，月色只能透过繁密的枝叶照射进来，投在泥地上留下古怪的纹路。

“紧张吗？”马尔蒂尼伸手抓住内斯塔的手腕，“不要担心，我之前来这里帮你收集过露水，并没有什么异常。”

突然，空气中传来一阵微弱的呜咽声。

“是小孩子？”内斯塔担心地说，抽出了魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”

借着魔杖尖端的光芒，两人看见一团毛茸茸的生物蜷缩在一棵古树下。

“是个猫狸子。”马尔蒂尼轻声说，将魔杖凑近了些，“它受伤了。”

猫狸子见光源靠近，焦躁地喊了一声，却没办法站起来。内斯塔看见它两只后腿以奇怪的角度扭曲着，像是被暴力地折断了。

马尔蒂尼的魔杖轻轻靠了过去，一股温柔的白色光束包围了猫狸子的两只后腿。随后他摇了摇头：“不行，这个魔咒对猫狸子不起作用。”

“我来吧。”内斯塔弯腰从地上找了根树枝，切成大小合适的木板，又从自己的巫师袍袖口撕下了两条布料，用麻瓜的方法帮助猫狸子固定住后腿的骨头。

待他直起身子，马尔蒂尼轻声道：“桑德罗，你看。”

内斯塔顺着光源看去，马尔蒂尼拨开树枝的遮挡，一个熟悉的符号露了出来。

“他们这两天来过这里。”马尔蒂尼皱着眉头说，“这只猫狸子可能住在这棵树上，那人施魔法的时候惊扰了这只猫，所以就折断了它的后腿……或者当时它失去了意识，所以侥幸捡回了一条命。”

内斯塔不敢相信地说：“霍格沃茨已经戒严了。难道是霍格沃茨的人？”

马尔蒂尼放下手，沉声道：“不能排除这种可能。这段时间魔法部的人也频繁出入我们学校，也可能混在他们当中。但无论哪一种，都不是好事。”

马尔蒂尼见那只猫狸子已经可以摇摇晃晃地站立起来，对内斯塔说：“一般猫狸子在树上会有一个住所，你抱它上去应该就没事了。”

内斯塔依言抱着这只毛球爬上了树，果然看见枝丫间有一个小树洞，里面铺着一些柔软的枝条和吃了一半的食物。内斯塔便轻轻把猫狸子放了进去，谁知这只小猫却用爪子扒着他的手臂不肯松开，还不断喵呜喵呜地叫唤着。

“保罗，它不肯下来！”内斯塔也不敢使劲，只好向马尔蒂尼求助。

马尔蒂尼笑了起来：”它想让你带他回去呢，你可得到了一只了不起的宠物。“

内斯塔只好又把它抱了下来。那只猫狸子趴到了内斯塔的肩膀上，用尾巴圈住了他的脖子。

“我们快些走吧，马上就到了。”马尔蒂尼提着油灯往前走去。两人在一棵很高的树前停了下来。马尔蒂尼抱住内斯塔的腰，用魔杖变出一条藤蔓，将两人拉到了树梢上。

这棵树非常高，高出周边的树非常多。两人从树顶的枝叶间探出头去，便没有其他植物再作遮挡。月光温柔地洒在两人身上。

“这是我第一次变阿尼玛格斯的时候储存混合液的地方，下了些保护咒，所以一般的动物和人类都不会靠近这里。”马尔蒂尼从袍子里拿出了一个水晶小药瓶，对内斯塔说，“把那片叶子放进来，然后再加一根你的头发。”

内斯塔依言照做。马尔蒂尼拿出一个小试管把里面的液体倒了进去，一边和内斯塔解释：“这是最近七天的露水。最后，这是鬼脸天蛾的蛹。”

马尔蒂尼把水晶药瓶举了起来。在月光的照耀下，试剂瓶折射出银色的光芒。

“如果今天看不见月亮，你就得重新找一片曼德拉草叶，一切重新开始。”马尔蒂尼转头看内斯塔，笑着说，“我们很幸运，桑德罗。今晚月色很美。”

两人站在枝头上聊了一会儿，马尔蒂尼又搂住了内斯塔的腰，变出了一个藤蔓将两人一起放了下去。他蹲在地上拨开落叶，露出了一个拳头大小的树洞，将试剂瓶藏了进去。

“我们要等一个雷雨交加的暴风雨。”马尔蒂尼把落叶堆了回去，这样谁也看不出来这里有一个树洞，“而你要在每个日出日落默念我之前教你的咒语。某一个时刻，当你的魔杖尖端触碰到胸口的时候，你会感受到另外一个心跳。那就是你阿尼玛格斯形态的心脏。”

内斯塔答应下来：“下一个暴风雨，会很久吗？”

马尔蒂尼说：“一般入冬之初，霍格沃茨会有雷雨。运气好的话，明年开学便有机会。”

“那你不是毕业了吗？”内斯塔有些担心地问。

马尔蒂尼带着内斯塔走过草地，回到了拉文克劳塔楼，对他眨了眨眼：“这你不用担心，那时候我一定会在你身边的。晚安，桑德罗，照顾好这只小猫。”

内斯塔抱着猫回到寝室的时候，只有皮尔洛一个人趴在床上看书。见内斯塔抱回一个宠物立刻凑过去想要撸毛，却因为猫狸子满身的泥水暂时作罢。

“你和保罗干什么去了？怎么抱回来这么脏一只猫？”皮尔洛跟着内斯塔进了盥洗室，看着他把猫狸子塞进小浴缸里冲洗。

“是猫狸子。我们路上碰到的。我给它治了腿，这家伙就赖着不肯走了。”内斯塔嘀咕着，与随时想往自己身上扑的猫狸子搏斗，“猫狸子吃什么？我还有只猫头鹰呢，它不会把我的猫头鹰吃掉吧？”

内斯塔拿水冲掉了猫狸子身上的泡沫，露出它好看的金色皮毛和一双蓝色的眼睛。内斯塔给他加了个烘干咒后，一双蓬松的尖耳朵也立了起来，变得可爱多了。

内斯塔检查了一下猫狸子后腿的夹板，便伸手去挠它的下巴：“我看你眼睛这么蓝，和保罗一个模样，就叫你波利算了。”

皮尔洛在一边哈哈大笑，也伸手去摸波利的毛。波利一开始并不想让他摸，见内斯塔和皮尔洛挨在一起，似乎接受了主人的这位好朋友，也摊平了身子由着他来。

“你还没说呢，你和保罗怎么大晚上去捡猫了？”皮尔洛又问。

“保罗在教我阿尼玛格斯，我们去禁林里面存了药剂瓶。”内斯塔看了看周围，见四周无人才给自己和皮尔洛加了个悄声咒，把禁林里的事情转述给皮尔洛。

两人抱着波利回房间后，皮尔洛才说：“你最近小心点，别再出学校了。你说，他们是冲着你来的吗？”

内斯塔摇头：“我想不会。其实我甚至觉得飞天扫帚的事情也是巧合。拉文克劳的塔楼没有口令，如果他们要对我下手，为何不直接闯进来？”

皮尔洛坐在床边思考了一会儿，也没什么头绪，只好说：“相信马尔蒂尼教授会处理好这件事情的。对了，你知道你会变成什么动物吗？”

内斯塔挫败地倒在床上，有一下没一下地摸着波利的毛：“不知道，我还是没能召唤出守护神。安德烈亚，你觉得我会变成什么？”

皮尔洛托着下巴，认真地端详了内斯塔一会儿，才开口道：“你那么会吃，但是又很漂亮。也许会变成一只小香猪吧？”

回应他的是一个拍在脸上的枕头。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿尼玛格斯的过程是JKR说的，指路百度百科👉https://baike.baidu.com/item/阿尼马格斯


	5. Chapter 5

四月的伦敦莺飞草长，正是春日好时光。学年的最后一次魁地奇比赛座无虚席，即使是五月份就要面临N.E.W.T的七年级生，也不愿意错过这样一场冠军赛。

之前斯莱特林只险胜了赫奇帕奇五十分，所以格兰芬多和拉文克劳这场比赛的胜者，将会拿走今年的魁地奇奖杯。

“连格雷女士都来了。”科斯塔库塔与马尔蒂尼耳语。马尔蒂尼遥遥看去，瘦瘦高高的少女幽灵在阳光下若隐若现，飘在拉文克劳看台的最高处。

“各位，这将是一场苦战。”马尔蒂尼对格兰芬多的队员们说，“我们去年在最有利的时间碰上了拉文克劳，今天的他们比去年我们所见到的强大得多。有桑德罗把门，我们会很难拿分。但我对我们的防御体系也很有信心，可以说今天谁捉到了金色飞贼谁就能拿走奖杯。”

另一侧拉文克劳的更衣室。

“朋友们，这是我最后一次代表拉文克劳比赛。我们中的三个人将在五月份毕业，这是我们最后一次为拉文克劳争夺奖杯的机会。”雷东多的语速很慢，似乎在压抑着感情，“各位都非常熟悉格兰芬多。他们是非常强大的对手，进攻端变化多端，防守又固若金汤。他们都有丰富的经验，久战绝不是一个好策略。”

“所以，我今天的诉求是，”马尔蒂尼和雷东多的观点不谋而合，“速战速决。”

事后学生们讨论起这场比赛，总会有一些不可置信的感叹在里面。他们总觉得这样关键的一场比赛，应当轰轰烈烈难舍难分，不应该如此快速地迎来结尾。

内斯塔听见终场哨响的时候，甚至还没有让格兰芬多攻入一球。

皮尔洛举着金色飞贼向他冲来，带着他一起滚到了草地上。随后他的队友们接二连三地扑上来，尖叫着去揉皮尔洛的头发。

“我们是冠军，小桑！”皮尔洛的脸被压得通红，却还是在内斯塔耳边大喊大叫。

内斯塔这才慢慢反应过来，紧紧抱住了自己的好朋友。

从队友肩膀交错的间隙，他看见马尔蒂尼站在远处扯掉了自己的发带，两侧的刘海挡住了他的表情。雷东多走过去和他握手——他是唯一一个没有过来叠罗汉的拉文克劳球员，但也明显面带喜色。两人短暂地交流后，马尔蒂尼轻轻拥抱了一下雷东多，便拿着扫帚离开了场地。

拉文克劳已经超过二十年没有拿过魁地奇奖杯了，学生们都尖叫着搂在一起，连泽曼教授致辞的时候声音也微微颤抖。

雷东多作为队长站上领奖台讲话时，语调控制得很平稳，眼底似乎藏着些泪水，在灯光下仿佛含着星星一般。奖杯被举起的那瞬间，蓝色和彩色纸屑和香槟酒齐发，象征着拉文克劳的雄鹰掠过长空。这空前盛大的景象以一种震撼灵魂的力量映射在内斯塔眼底，皮尔洛举着奖杯递到他手中的时候，他想起马尔蒂尼告诉过他的话 —— 霍格沃茨是他的家了。

庆功宴上，皮尔洛作为头号功臣自然被灌了不少黄油啤酒，一会儿就坚持不住了。内斯塔只好背着睡过去的好友回塔楼，进入拉文克劳休息室的时候，却看见马尔蒂尼坐在沙发上。

把好友安顿好后，内斯塔回到了马尔蒂尼身边。拉文克劳的休息室里并没有其他人，安静得可以听见壁炉火焰灼烧的声音。

马尔蒂尼神色如常，和内斯塔搭话：“庆功宴怎么样？”

内斯塔看了看马尔蒂尼的脸色，揣测着他的心情说：“大家都很开心，安德烈亚被灌了很多酒。”

马尔蒂尼笑了笑，说：“你想再试试守护神咒吗？”

内斯塔愣住了。

马尔蒂尼看着他笑：“我第一次拿到魁地奇杯的时候，高兴坏了，喝了好多好多酒，最后是被学长背回去的。那种快乐的感觉，至今想起都觉得甜蜜。我想也许你也会如此，说不定足以召唤你的守护神了。”

内斯塔沉默地看了马尔蒂尼一会儿，才慢慢举起了魔杖。休息室另一侧有一排书柜，从玻璃橱窗的反光中，内斯塔看见马尔蒂尼坐在一边专注地看着自己。

“呼神护卫。”他轻声说。

银色的薄雾慢慢汇聚，一只银色牡鹿出现在了两人面前。它有着优美的角和修长的四肢，周身晕着温柔的光，如梦似幻。它围绕着休息室跑了一圈，最后停在内斯塔面前，微微低下头，似乎想去舔舐他的指尖。

“它真漂亮。”马尔蒂尼开口，“和你很像。”

“谢谢你，保罗。”内斯塔说，“没有你我绝对做不到这个。”

“你只是需要一个契机，桑德罗。我就想今天也是是个好机会，果然如此。”马尔蒂尼站起身，示意自己该走了，“你今天也累了，早些休息吧。”

内斯塔看着马尔蒂尼离开休息室，伸出手轻轻地抚摸银色牡鹿的轮廓。他并没有说出口的是，方才他并没有想魁地奇，他想的刚刚输了比赛，却过来帮自己练习守护神咒的马尔蒂尼。

他想的是橱窗上映照出来的，马尔蒂尼坐在一旁关切而专注地凝望自己的样子。

五月匆匆到来，霍格沃茨即将送走又一批七年级的毕业生。

马尔蒂尼毕业前的聚餐在霍格莫德村的一个意大利风味餐厅举行。科斯塔库塔和马尔蒂尼最先来到餐厅。今晚这家小餐馆被他们包下了，此时只有几个侍者坐在座位上聊天。两人便坐下来研究菜单，等待其他学生相继到来。

雷东多是第二个到的。他如约赴了这次邀约，并绅士地提前了五分钟到达餐馆。

“怎么只有你们两个人？”雷东多在马尔蒂尼对面坐下。

“其他人大概都想掐点到吧。”马尔蒂尼耸肩，“考得怎么样？”

雷东多做了一个没问题的手势，换了个话题：“桑德罗没和你在一起？”

“你别说得像我要把他卖了似的。”马尔蒂尼笑着说，“他今年忘记找他父母要签名了，没法自己来霍格莫德村。我拜托我父亲去带他出来，估计他们会晚一些到。”

几人正说着话，其他学生也陆陆续续来了。他们大多是格兰芬多，和马尔蒂尼很是熟悉，看到雷东多的时候却收敛了些，不好意思在他面前喧哗。

科斯塔库塔为了避免冷场，便带头问了雷东多一切问题，大多和拉文克劳的情况有关。几个年级小的格兰芬多都竖起耳朵听，他们平时很少和拉文克劳来往，此时甚是好奇。雷东多也捡了些有意思的事情来说，讲到司管出入口的画像可以识破简单的混淆咒时，老马尔蒂尼带着内斯塔和皮尔洛走了进来。

两人在雷东多身边落了座，三个拉文克劳并排坐在了一起。马尔蒂尼注意到内斯塔的长袍口袋有些鼓鼓囊囊的，猜测是父亲带他去买了些蜜蜂公爵的糖果。

马尔蒂尼教授喝了一口南瓜汁，笑着说：“今天有三位在座的同学将离开校园，祝你们前程似锦。”

马尔蒂尼，科斯塔库塔和雷东多立刻举杯致谢，喝干了玻璃杯里的酒。

“比利，你是打算回意大利吗？”马尔蒂尼教授问。

科斯塔库塔点头，“准确地说，我也为魔法部工作。我得到了国际魔法合作司的offer，只不过主要在欧洲大陆，过一个月就会入职。”

马尔蒂尼教授笑着点头，又转向雷东多，“费尔南多，你呢？”

“我决定开一个律师所。”雷东多说。

“我听说法律司给了你offer。”马尔蒂尼问，“没有接吗？”

“嗯，想先看看世界。”雷东多说，“进了魔法部，大部分看到的都是些巫师滥用魔法被麻瓜发现的案子。”

众人都笑了，随后看向马尔蒂尼，等待着他开口。

马尔蒂尼教授清了清嗓子，说：“我今天请各位来，也是为了告诉大家，下学期我将成为你们的校长，并慢慢卸去教职。保罗将与我交接，明年他会担任变形课的助教，过一两年就会顶替我的位置。”

在场的学生都露出了吃惊的表情。

“在场的各位都是我和保罗信得过的人，有些情报提前与各位分享也没什么关系。你们也许已经从父母那里或多或少地听说了，欧洲大陆出现了数起麻瓜失踪的案子，德国魔法部打算在今年秋天进入战时状态。”马尔蒂尼教授解释，“目前对英国的影响尚不可知，但有备无患总是上策。”

雷东多皱起眉头，似乎在思考什么。

“我希望大家可以多多交流。”马尔蒂尼笑着说，“有什么想法都可以来找我。”

侍者开始上前菜，关于这个话题便也就此揭过。学生们开始交头接耳说些小话，内斯塔侧过身问皮尔洛：“你也知道这些事吗？”

皮尔洛点头，却看见雷东多转过来用食指按了按嘴唇，示意他们不要在这里谈论这个话题。

老马尔蒂尼在吃完主菜后就借口年纪大了不能吃太多甜点为由提前离席了，学生们也因此放松了不少，开始聊魁地奇的事情。

“安德烈亚，桑德罗，你们可是把保罗和比利最后一次拿魁地奇杯的机会抢走了。”在场的唯一一个赫奇帕奇开口。内斯塔知道他——法比奥·卡纳瓦罗——刚刚当上级长。这个话题在一个大部分是格兰芬多，并且有三个拉文克劳队员在场的情况下提起有些尴尬，但卡纳瓦罗的笑容纯粹，看上去完全没有恶意。

“保罗和比利可是拿了五个冠军了。”雷东多喝了一口酒，慢悠悠地说，“而我毕业前才摸到杯子。”

“真羡慕你们有桑德罗。”卡纳瓦罗对内斯塔露出一个大大的笑容，后者对突然被点名这件事情非常懵，只好尴尬地露出一个礼貌的微笑。

“拉文克劳等了二十多年才等到他们。”雷东多笑了笑，说，“这个还是需要运气。”

“话也不能这么说。”马尔蒂尼插话，“魁地奇毕竟是七个人的运动，每个人都必不可少。其实很多事情都这样，大家一起努力就会有奇迹发生。”

“喵——”

众人好奇地往门口看去，一只金色的影子掠过半个大厅，扒住了内斯塔的袍子。

“波利？你怎么来了？”内斯塔放下手中的甜品，把猫狸子抱了起来，“等等，停！你不能吃巧克力！”

“桑德罗，你是不是忘记喂它了？”马尔蒂尼问，“我知道霍格莫德村西北角有一个神奇生物店，我等等带你过去？”

“安德烈亚应该知道那家店吧？”雷东多突然开口。

“啊？是的。”皮尔洛茫然道。

“那你带桑德罗去吧。保罗，等等我找你有些事。”雷东多说。

晚宴结束后，学生们结伴离开了。

“找我有什么事，费尔南多？”马尔蒂尼又叫了两杯茶，和雷东多坐在一起。

雷东多看着内斯塔抱着猫狸子离开了餐厅，才开口说：“我就开门见山了，保罗，你想要桑德罗为你做什么？”

整个餐厅只有他们两人，安静得有些过分。马尔蒂尼过了一会儿才问：“为什么这么说？”

“这个晚餐，一共来了二十个学生左右，大部分都是格兰芬多。”雷东多说，“我能感受到到你们在做准备，我不认为这是一件坏事。但你为何让桑德罗和安德烈亚参与进来？”

“你想的太远了，费尔南多。”马尔蒂尼面色不变，“这只是一个聚会而已，我邀请我的朋友们来，仅此而已。”

雷东多脸色不怎么好，沉声道：“希望是我多虑了。桑德罗双亲都是麻瓜，他对魔法世界的很多东西都很陌生。你若真的喜欢他，请好好做他的领路人。”

“你真的多虑了，费尔南多。”马尔蒂尼笑了笑，坦然道，“我不否认最开始与他交往的时候，有着拉近与皮尔洛家，甚至拉文克劳体系的想法。但我可以保证，现在我与他的每一次见面，我教他的每一样东西，都是出于真心实意。”

雷东多低下头喝了一口茶，说：“如此便好。”

“费尔南多，我比你认为的更在乎他。”马尔蒂尼慢慢地说，“如果那一天真的到来，我会保护他的。”

雷东多看了马尔蒂尼一会儿，似乎放心了一些，笑道：“希望你日后记得今天说的话。”

雷东多和马尔蒂尼走出餐厅的时候，内斯塔和皮尔洛已经买好了猫粮往回走。皮尔洛提着袋子，内斯塔则抱着猫，两人侧着头在说话。马尔蒂尼和雷东多简单地告别，大步追了过去。他似乎想去抱一抱波利，内斯塔抬手递给他，那猫却黏在内斯塔脖子上不愿意挪窝。马尔蒂尼仰头笑了笑，伸出手去戳了戳猫肚子。

雷东多目送三人远去，最后遥望了一眼黑夜中霍格沃茨的轮廓，幻影移形消失在了原地。

马尔蒂尼在学生时代便是霍格沃茨的风云人物，当了助教之后人气也是有增无减。他这一学年没有什么授课职务，只在练习课的时候帮学生答疑。年轻英俊的助教近距离做示范，纠正错误姿势的时候甚至有肌肤相碰的机会，这种福利纵观霍格沃茨的历史也不可多见，于是马尔蒂尼总是被各个年级的学生们围着问这个问那个。令他遗憾的是，内斯塔从来没有参与过这个活动。即使

马尔蒂尼看见他经常在变形课上偷偷练习更高阶的消失咒，总是没法完全成功，却从没想来问问自己。甚至有时他和皮尔洛看见自己被学生们的问题搞得难以招教，还在远处笑作一团。

内斯塔长得更高了一些，面部也逐渐褪去了婴儿肥，线条慢慢清晰了起来，配上那头黑色的长发，宛若油画中走出的美少年。马尔蒂尼注意到很多学生会偷偷去看他，偶尔有上去搭话的，进展顺利的却寥寥。内斯塔对陌生人总是有些局促，又听不懂别人话里的弯弯绕绕，经常半天不明白对方想要干什么，只能各种找借口溜之大吉。

暴风雨在十一月的开头到来了。马尔蒂尼在晚餐的时候把一张小纸条变作纸鹤，送到内斯塔的手中，约他晚饭后一起去继续阿尼玛格斯的修习。

两人同上次一样，找钥匙管理员要了许可和油灯，还额外拿了一把大伞，足以为两个人遮住风雨。没想到两人走了一半，雨伞就被吹得破破烂烂的，油灯自然也被扑灭了。内斯塔和马尔蒂尼只好在眼睛周围施了一个防水咒，确保自己能看清脚下的路。

“你怕打雷吗？”马尔蒂尼问他。

内斯塔奇怪地看了他一眼，一道闪电劈开大半个夜空，照亮了马尔蒂尼英俊的侧脸：“不。怎么突然问这个？”

“麻瓜的电视剧里都这么拍。”马尔蒂尼耸耸肩膀，“在这种时候，经常有人会害怕闪电打雷。”

内斯塔笑了笑，用手拨开树枝，说：“我们有说法，雷雨天里在树林中行走非常不安全，因为这些树木容易被雷劈中。尤其是那些特别高的树木。”

此时两人正好走到藏药瓶的那棵大树前。马尔蒂尼听到这里，面色微微僵了僵，为自己加了一个保护咒，才蹲下身体把落叶扫开，拿出了那个水晶小药瓶。

“走！我带你去一个宽敞些的地方！”马尔蒂尼对内斯塔喊，抓紧了对方的手。内斯塔显然没听见马尔蒂尼在说什么，做了一个疑惑的手势，却乖乖被拉着往深处走。

马尔蒂尼最后把内斯塔带到一个湖边，把药瓶递给了年轻的拉文克劳男孩：“喝掉它。默念我给你的那句咒语。不要害怕，不要抗拒。”

内斯塔照做了。他的身体肉眼可见地开始变化，头顶上长出了线条优美的角，脖颈和四肢变得修长，皮肤覆上了光滑的短毛，最后化为一只浅金色的牡鹿。

“你做到了，桑德罗！我真没想到一次就能成功！”马尔蒂尼开心地说，“来，试试看捡起魔杖……桑德罗？”

内斯塔化作的牡鹿似乎有些不安，前蹄不安地磨蹭着泥土。

“桑德罗，不要紧张。”马尔蒂尼以为内斯塔不适应动物的身体，便伸出手想去抚摸牡鹿的脖子，“你能听见我说话……桑德罗！？”

牡鹿忽然掉头冲进了密林。马尔蒂尼立刻捡起内斯塔的魔杖，化作雄狮追了上去，但也已经来不及，牡鹿早已没有了踪影。马尔蒂尼只好耐下心来辨别牡鹿的蹄印和气息，暗自祈祷内斯塔还保存着理智。

他很快就不需要再靠这些原始的方法追踪了。禁林深处突然闪现一片强光。马尔蒂尼心头一跳，立刻拔腿冲去，逐渐看到有树木被强力折断。马尔蒂尼放轻脚步，警惕地查看四周。猛兽的身躯让他有了极好的夜视能力 —— 面前一大片植被被折断了根部倒在地上，形成了一小片空旷区域，而内斯塔化作的牡鹿安静地躺在中央。

马尔蒂尼低声咆哮，内斯塔却毫无反应。刚才显然有魔力反应，马尔蒂尼无法确认施咒人是否还在附近，不敢贸然化作人身。但他见内斯塔一动不动，心中的焦急最终占了上风，只好以雄狮的形态走到牡鹿身侧，低下头贴近它的身躯。牡鹿的呼吸虽然微弱却平稳，身躯也依然是温热的。马尔蒂尼感觉自己大脑冷静了些，不敢再做出亲密的动作，只低下头轻轻咬住牡鹿的后颈，拖着他离开了那篇诡异的区域。

他专挑枝叶杂乱的地方走，屏息辨别着身后的声音，待基本确认无人跟踪时，才让内斯塔伏在自己身上，往霍格沃茨方向奔去。他小心翼翼地避开巡逻的老师，把内斯塔背进了自己的寝室。

马尔蒂尼化作人形，也帮着内斯塔变了回来。年轻的拉文克劳紧紧闭着双眼，半长的黑发沾着雨水凌乱地贴在面颊上。马尔蒂尼赶紧给内斯塔加了一个烘干咒，让他躺在自己的腿上，低下身子查看他颈部。即使方才马尔蒂尼努力控制了力气，内斯塔的脖子上依然留下了清晰的牙印，还微微渗着血。马尔蒂尼的魔杖轻轻拂过内斯塔脖颈上的伤口，流血的部位逐渐愈合，只留下一片浅浅的粉色痕迹。

马尔蒂尼舒了一口气，把内斯塔抱到床上，这才开始打理自己。他仔细回想着刚才发现的一切，并没有注意到任何人类逗留在附近的痕迹。他拿着魔杖回到床边，蓝色的光芒笼罩了他和内斯塔，过了一会儿渐渐散去 —— 他们身上也并未留下任何魔咒。

马尔蒂尼揉了揉眉心，从另一侧上了床。内斯塔依然沉沉地在他身边睡着，马尔蒂尼的目光在他纤长的睫毛上停留了片刻，伸出手帮他理了理散开的黑发，随后熄灭了房间内里的烛火。

“好好睡吧，桑德罗。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

内斯塔是被手链的震动惊醒的。

他有些迷茫地看着清晨微光中的独立寝室，一时不知身在何处。马尔蒂尼察觉到身边的动静，立刻坐起身来，关切地说：“这是我的房间，桑德罗。你感觉怎么样？”

内斯塔看到马尔蒂尼方才定下心来，闭上眼睛深呼吸了一下，随后说：“没什么问题。安德烈亚一直在叫我，我得马上回寝室一趟。”

马尔蒂尼挥了挥魔杖，内斯塔和自己的衣物从右侧的橱柜里飞了过来：“我和你一起去，然后我们得去我父亲那里，把昨晚的事情告诉他。”

此时还不到七点，走廊上没有什么学生。两人大步流星地跑回拉文克劳塔楼，却没在寝室里看见皮尔洛的身影。倒是波利在内斯塔的枕头上缩成一团，睡得正香。

内斯塔的手链震了一路，此时已经有些发烫。他正懊恼着，马尔蒂尼却拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他回头看。

老马尔蒂尼带着皮尔洛站在寝室门口。皮尔洛一见内斯塔，立刻从校长身后跑上前来，上上下下打量了一番自己的好朋友，着急地问：“小桑，你怎么一整夜没回来？”

另外三位室友被屋内的动静吵醒，正稀里糊涂地想抱怨几句，拉开蚊帐却见自家校长一大清早地出现在寝室里，立刻吓清醒了，此时都瞪着眼睛看着站在寝室中央的四人。老马尔蒂尼示意没什么大事，让几个同学继续休息，随后让马尔蒂尼和内斯塔跟着自己走。皮尔洛半是担心，半是好奇，自然也跟了过去。

“小桑，你昨天不是和保罗去练习阿尼玛格斯了吗？”皮尔洛转向内斯塔问，眼神停留在高个拉文克劳脖子上还未完全褪去的粉色齿印，“到底发生什么事了？”

“我有些记不清楚了，保罗应该知道得更多一些吧。”说到这里，内斯塔不由得看了看安静地走在前面的马尔蒂尼。皮尔洛看在眼里，不易觉察地皱了皱眉。

校长办公室位于霍格沃茨的八楼，入口处有一个怪兽状滴水嘴。老马尔蒂尼说出口令，那怪兽状滴水嘴跳到一边，几人沿着它身后旋转楼梯走入了校长室。

马尔蒂尼和两位拉文克劳坐到沙发上，老马尔蒂尼则背靠着书桌，皱着眉头打量着三人。

“教授，我希望您暂时不要去帮桑德罗登记阿尼玛格斯。”马尔蒂尼并没有马上陈述昨晚的事情。

老马尔蒂尼抱起双臂，从眼镜上方打量着自己的儿子：“保罗，你知道隐瞒阿尼玛格斯会受什么惩罚吗？”

“昨天晚上，我们遇到了些非同寻常的事情。那边的人，也许已经盯上我们了。”马尔蒂尼深吸一口气，把昨晚禁林里的事情复述了一遍，“也许他们看到了牡鹿，更糟糕的是，也许他们认出了我。那么如果魔法部有他们的人，桑德罗就会立刻被发现。”

老马尔蒂尼眉头紧锁，问内斯塔：“你还记得发生了什么吗？”

内斯塔回忆了一会儿，回答道：“非常零碎。我只记得当时心中非常恐慌，但是我感受到那里有不得不去破坏的东西。如今我只记得这两种感受，具体看到了什么，我完全没有印象了。”

“这是初次变身时候常有的事情，多变几次之后你就会习惯兽类的身躯。”老马尔蒂尼先解释了一下，随后沉吟道：“我得去现场查看一下。保罗，你先送桑德罗和安德烈亚回去吧。”

“父亲，这太危险了！”马尔蒂尼脱口而出，“你也不知道在哪儿，让我陪您一起去吧。”

“教授，您还记得那天安切洛蒂教授给我们展示的吗？”内斯塔也道，“那附近很可能也刻有那个标记，他们会看见您的。”

皮尔洛思考了一会儿，开口道：“倘若昨天那里有人，今天教授或者保罗去的话，都很容易被怀疑。不如我们四个人问泽曼教授要一些复方汤剂，变作别的模样后一同前往。”

内斯塔连忙点头，附议自己好友的方法。

老马尔蒂尼沉吟片刻，最终同意了这个提议。

四人变换了容貌后，马尔蒂尼领着大家来到昨天内斯塔晕倒的地方。昨晚狂风暴雨，此时残花败柳落了满地，看着让人压抑。老马尔蒂尼沿着被折断的树木慢慢走着，手中的魔杖尖端泛着强弱不定的白光。在他走过一棵被折断的梧桐边时，魔杖尖端的光芒突然变红。马尔蒂尼立刻走了过去，蹲下去拨开覆盖着树干的枝叶，一个熟悉的符号露了出来。

老马尔蒂尼继续走着，又在另外四个倒地的树干上发现了相同的标记。其中四个呈梯形的方位，另一个则距离其他四个稍远一些，与垂直的腰呈一条直线，而这棵树上的的符号被刨去了一大半，显然是被刻意破坏了。

“这看上去像是被鹿形态下的桑德罗踹坏的。”马尔蒂尼仔细看了看树干上的痕迹，分析道。

皮尔洛则站在远处看着几个标记的位置，说：“像个六？也许是九？”

老马尔蒂尼又检查了一遍，确实没有再检测到其他魔力反应。

“为什么一共只有五个标记，画的却不是五？”马尔蒂尼喃喃自语。

“也可能是F。”内斯塔补充。

马尔蒂尼脑内飞快地闪过几个F开头的法阵，却都没能和昨晚看见的情况联系起来。老马尔蒂尼则示意几人不要再逗留，带头向外走去，一面说道：“可见这个标记除了可以窥视彼端之外，也组成了法阵的一部分。当务之急，是要弄清楚这个法阵的作用到底是什么。桑德罗，你真的没有印象了吗？”

“我现在依稀想起来了踩那棵树的事情。”内斯塔叹了一口气，“同样的，也是出于直觉。后面我大概就晕过去了，保罗说他就在那棵树边找到我的。”

众人走过草坪，秋末的风里带着些冷意。城堡内的炉火烤得很旺，几人都暖和了起来，心头却依然冷冷的，对目前的情况一筹莫展。老马尔蒂尼最后也只能嘱咐内斯塔最近不要独自离开城堡，自己则不会让魔法部知道他是个阿尼玛格斯的事情。

待父亲走远后，马尔蒂尼拉住了内斯塔，严肃地和他说：“桑德罗，现在的情况不容乐观，我想给你一些培训，教你点实战的防御术。”

内斯塔点头。

“那好。接下来几个周五，你都来我的办公室找我。”马尔蒂尼说、

“明天晚上我和小桑要写算术占卜的论文。”皮尔洛突然开口，“能从下周开始吗？”

马尔蒂尼和内斯塔同时愣了愣。

年轻的助教很快反应了过来，笑着说：“当然，这本就是课后辅导。安德烈亚想要来的话可以一起。”

“你怎么了，安德烈亚？”等马尔蒂尼走远，内斯塔疑惑地问自己的好朋友，“我们的论文不是写完了吗？”

皮尔洛变出一面镜子，手指抹上内斯塔脖颈间浅浅的牙印，问：“这个是怎么来的？”

内斯塔迷茫地摸了一下那个痕迹，指腹处传来微微的粗糙感。

皮尔洛看着自己好朋友似懂非懂的表情，一时火上心头，厉声道：“你不知道！你总是这样！”

他大力把一条围巾摔在内斯塔怀里，转身跑开了。内斯塔被好友突如其来的怒火吓了一跳，反应过来追去的时候，皮尔洛已经转过消失的楼梯不见踪影了。

内斯塔原本想一会儿课上无论如何先给皮尔洛道个歉，却发现皮尔洛并没有坐在寻常与自己一起的那个位置上，而是和加图索一起坐到了前排。内斯塔只好一个人在惯常的座位上坐下，暗自叹了一口气。

“桑德罗，我的位置被你的好朋友抢了。我能坐这儿吗？”

内斯塔转头看，一个金发的格兰芬多站在皮尔洛的位置边。内斯塔认识他，这是格兰芬多的追球手，安德烈·舍甫琴科。

“你们吵架了？这可真少见。”金发的格兰芬多在他身边坐下，好奇地问，“你们两个平日总在一起。”

内斯塔又叹了口气，苦恼地说：“可是我并不知道他为什么生气，下课后我去和他道个歉吧。”

舍甫琴科看了看内斯塔脖子上的围巾，似乎想问什么。马尔蒂尼父子却在此时走了进来，舍甫琴科只好闭上嘴巴，准备听课。

马尔蒂尼一进门就往内斯塔惯常坐的位置看了一眼，有些惊讶地发现皮尔洛没有和他坐在一起。见内斯塔情绪比较低落，少见地围着条围巾，还时不时抬眼往皮尔洛那儿看，马尔蒂尼便明白了个大概。临近下课的时候，他借口让皮尔洛帮忙拿一下学生作业，与他单独来到了储物室。

皮尔洛脸色并不怎么好，也不想和马尔蒂尼多说话，放下学生们的论文就想走。

“安德烈亚，你在生我和桑德罗的气吗？”马尔蒂尼开口。

皮尔洛抿着嘴，没有说话。

“你为什么生气呢？因为昨天发生了意外？”马尔蒂尼知道这是默认的意思，又继续问，“还是别的原因？”

“你对他做了什么？”皮尔洛慢慢地说，压抑着自己的情绪，“我看到了他脖子上的痕迹。小桑傻乎乎的看不出来，别人可不是傻子。”

“你误会了，安德烈亚。那是昨晚为了不被潜在的敌人怀疑，还在阿尼玛格斯形态下的我情急之下只能咬住牡鹿的脖子，这才留下来的。”

皮尔洛的面色稍微缓和了一些，马尔蒂尼却微微一笑。

“不过，如果你还有别的联想，我并不会否认。”

内斯塔在晚餐的时候依然没有看到皮尔洛，有些低落地喂着盘在他腿上的猫狸子。波利感觉到自己的主人心情有些不好，黏黏糊糊地去舔他的下巴。一边的拉文克劳女孩见内斯塔这幅失魂落魄的样子，关心地问：“你和安德烈亚吵架了？”

内斯塔点点头，又叹了口气。

“那个……爱人之间，还是要相互理解一下。”那女孩近距离看着内斯塔，不由得有些紧张，脸也微微泛红。

内斯塔疑惑地转过头，正想说话，突然有一本厚厚的书砸在他右手边。内斯塔吓了一跳，转头一看，皮尔洛面无表情地在一边看着他。

“安德烈亚？”内斯塔惊讶道，“你不生我气了？”

皮尔洛看了一眼那女孩，见她转过头去，才坐下来喂了波利一口肉，平静地说：“我生气的时候，你想清楚那个齿痕是怎么来的了吗？”

内斯塔心想我昨天和断片差不多，怎么可能想起来，嘴上却顺毛自己的好朋友，猜测道：“应该是昨天保罗用阿尼玛格斯形态带我回来的时候留下的吧？”

内斯塔一脸苦恼的样子，却乖乖地围着早上自己丢给他的围巾，外翻出来的角上明显地绣着皮尔洛的家徽。皮尔洛看了他一会儿，似乎是消气了，只叹息一声：“算了，早该知道你是个无敌宇宙直男。”

皮尔洛翻开自己带来的那本书，内斯塔了一眼标题 —— 《珠宝的秘密》。

“这本书上面介绍了一些利用珠宝制作法器的方法。”皮尔洛解释，翻到了关于联络用途的那一章节，“我想给我们的手链加一些指向功能，这样下次我就不用干等着，可以来找你了。”

内斯塔感兴趣地凑过去看，一边说：“我之前有想过给手链加一个传话功能，类似麻瓜的手机，但是没有成功。我们下周去保罗那儿的时候可以一起问问。”

皮尔洛翻书的手顿了顿，说：“我还是不去了。保罗应该针对你准备了一些内容，我去的话反而打乱了他的计划。”

内斯塔本想再劝劝，却对早上皮尔洛莫名的火气有些心有余悸，便没有再说话了。

马尔蒂尼的办公室出乎意料地彰显着格兰芬多的风格，墙壁上挂着红金色的装饰物和一把镶着红宝石的银质宝剑。

“这是戈德里克的宝剑，由妖精打造，是格兰芬多的象征。”马尔蒂尼的声音在门口响起，“不过你面前的这把是仿制的，真品藏在分院帽里。”

“分院帽？”内斯塔想到自己入学时被迫在众目睽睽之下带上的那顶破帽子，露出了疑惑的表情。

“分院帽和那把宝剑都是戈德里克的遗物。相传只有真正的格兰芬多在需要的时候才能将它拔出来。”马尔蒂尼看了看内斯塔的表情，笑着说，“我也是一个格兰芬多，自然也梦想着有一天可以亲手拔出它。”

两人在办公桌两端坐好，马尔蒂尼问：“我那本笔记你有看完吗？有什么困难？”

“大部分咒语我都可以成功了，魔药学的几个药剂我也尝试过。”内斯塔的神色沮丧起来，“但我没有办法完成消失咒。”

马尔蒂尼点点头，道：“我在变形课上有看见你在偷偷练习这个咒语。但我还是那个问题，你怎么不知道来问问我？明明我就是你的助教。”

内斯塔有些局促地摸了摸鼻子，马尔蒂尼一见他这样，便不再逗他了：“那我先教你消失咒。等你把O.W.Ls的内容掌握了，我再教你一些N.E.W.T的防御术。”

虽然说马尔蒂尼陆陆续续教了内斯塔不少东西，但从来没有和今天一样类似授课的氛围。他拿出一个茶壶放在桌上，仔细地为内斯塔讲解念咒语时魔杖应该划过的轨迹。

“你再来试试看，桑德罗？”马尔蒂尼鼓励地说。

内斯塔沿着马尔蒂尼刚才手指游走的路线挥动魔杖，手腕处忽然传来温柔的力度——马尔蒂尼轻轻地握住他的手腕，另一只手则放在他的左肩上，宽阔的胸膛若有若无地贴着内斯塔的背脊。年长的格兰芬多指尖修长而有力，轻微地调整内斯塔魔杖的位置。

茶壶消失了，没有和往常一样留下一个茶壶盖或是手柄。

“这些消失的东西去哪里了呢？”内斯塔轻声问。

见内斯塔一副迷茫的样子，马尔蒂尼忍不住伸出手捏了捏他的脸。

“消失咒，让东西化为虚无，亦是让它们化为万物。”马尔蒂尼挥了挥魔杖，茶壶又变了回来，稳稳地立在内斯塔面前，“因此，我们也能让它从虚无中回来。”

内斯塔点头，抬起手重新念了一遍咒语。茶壶又一次消失了，桌面上空无一物。

保罗会成为一位很好的教授的吧，内斯塔心里暗道。

“很好，桑德罗，你已经掌握消失咒的基本了。后面你可以开始尝试对生物练习消失咒，关键点在于了解对方的结构。”马尔蒂尼站起身来伸了一个懒腰，轻松地说，“不过，这个留着下周再说吧。作为好学生的奖励，我邀请你明天一起去霍德莫格村。”

内斯塔踌躇地说：“可是，我已经和安德烈亚约好了。”

“有什么关系嘛。”马尔蒂尼一手揽过内斯塔，带着他回拉文克劳塔楼，“我和你们一起就行了啊。”

内斯塔侧过脸看到马尔蒂尼的笑容，说不出什么拒绝的话。一直以来，马尔蒂尼在他心中都类似远方的明灯，而在他握住自己手，用轻松的语气说着明天要一起去做的事情的时候，又仿佛近在咫尺，触手可及。

第二天，皮尔洛倒是没对不请自来的马尔蒂尼说什么，只是按照计划带内斯塔去了蜜蜂公爵糖果店。内斯塔兴致勃勃地蹲在橱窗前，仔细阅读糖果前竖着的小牌子，和皮尔洛讨论哪种口味更好吃。可惜皮尔洛这样的少爷很少吃寻常商店里的点心，只好根据自家厨师做的甜品推测这些糖果的味道。

“上次我父亲也带你来这里了，是吗？”马尔蒂尼原本插着口袋跟在两人身后，突然开口。

“啊，是的。上次马尔蒂尼教授给我买了些巧克力和椰子冰糕。”内斯塔的眼神在滋滋蜜蜂糖前停留了比之前更长的时间，“那两个都很好吃。”

“你喜欢吃甜的话，我知道这边的奶油杏仁糖很不错。”马尔蒂尼说，“这种奶冻球趣味性大于味道，它能让你飘到空中。”

内斯塔立刻表示这太超过了，让马尔蒂尼带自己去看看他说的那种杏仁糖。皮尔洛倒是对这种特效糖果很感兴趣，伸出手拿了两袋。

“我还挺喜欢南瓜馅饼的。”蜜蜂公爵里的人永远很多，马尔蒂尼伸出手将内斯塔揽在胸前一些的位置，防止他被人群冲散，“牛轧糖也不错，但稍微有些粘牙。”

两人在人流中挤过来挤过去。内斯塔把马尔蒂尼提到的几种糖果都拿了一些，满满当当地抱在怀里，转头想求助皮尔洛拿一下上次买的椰子冰糕和巧克力，却发现自己的好朋友已经不在身边了。

“人实在太多了。”马尔蒂尼见内斯塔有些着急地张望，安抚道：“我们先去结账，等等站在外面他就能看见了。来，我帮你拿巧克力。”

“老师！老师！”一个七年级模样的格兰芬多艰难地往这个方向挤着。马尔蒂尼挑了挑眉，伸手把他拉了过来。

那个格兰芬多的语气很急促，但因为商店里实在太吵了，内斯塔并没有听清楚对方在说什么。只见马尔蒂尼原本挂在脸上的愉快笑意渐渐消失了，眉头紧紧地皱在一起。

“不好意思，桑德罗，我得立刻回学校一趟。”他抱歉地和内斯塔说，“你先去结账吧，我托别人买一下你要的巧克力，过两天送去给你。”

他似乎很着急，并不等内斯塔答话就转身走了，高大的身影一下被涌过来的人流阻断，混入人群再难辨别。内斯塔无法，只好抱着满手的糖果先去排队。队伍在商店里绕了一圈又一圈，内斯塔在等待的时候忍不住猜测马尔蒂尼到底碰到了什么棘手的问题。

“小桑，总算找到你了。”皮尔洛终于找到了内斯塔，把他拉出了队伍，“排什么队啊，我刚去办了个金加隆会员，他们会直接扣预留在里面的钱。”

一个四十岁左右的女士笑吟吟地站在一边，拿出几个袋子帮内斯塔装好了糖果。一个小本子摊开在她身侧，一只羽毛笔刷刷地在上面写着什么，她见内斯塔有些疑惑，便说：“不碍事，它已经记录好你们两位买的东西了。皮尔洛少爷，内斯塔少爷，欢迎下次再来。”

“这怎么好意思。”两人一走到门口，内斯塔就把袋子放在一旁，翻出自己的钱袋问，“多少钱啊？”

“6加隆15西可。”皮尔洛随意地说，显然他对没看到马尔蒂尼这个事情更在意，“保罗呢？”

内斯塔把刚才的事情说了。皮尔洛也有些在意，说道：“他居然会在这种时候一个人跑掉，看来是很严重的事情。你想回去看看吗？”

内斯塔没太理解皮尔洛口中的“这种时候”是什么时候，却也赞同好友回去看看的意见。两人去上次的神奇生物商店为波利买了些口粮，便抓紧时间赶回城堡。两人在通往二楼走廊的楼梯上听见图书馆的方向依稀有争吵声传来。

“都说了，不是！”一个男孩子的声音响起，“兹拉坦要做的事情，怎么可能被你们发现？”

急促的脚步声自远而近传来。一个头发半长，个字很高的斯莱特林男孩大步从走廊上跑过，差点撞上走在前面的皮尔洛。内斯塔赶紧在后面扶了好朋友一把，探出头去看那个斯莱特林的背影：“什么人啊，这么风风火火的？”

“那是伊布拉希莫维奇。”马尔蒂尼的声音从另一端传来，隐隐带着些不悦，“安德烈亚应该也知道这个姓氏。”

皮尔洛点点头，说：“是北欧很有名的一支。这个兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇也挺有名的，听说脾气很古怪。”

马尔蒂尼扯了扯嘴角，似乎不想多谈这个人。

“发生什么事了？”皮尔洛问。

马尔蒂尼让两人跟着自己走到一个空教室里，关上门后才凝重地开口。

“禁书区失窃了。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

禁书区涵盖了魔法世界内最危险的领域，因此大部分书都被上了防盗咒语。这一次却悄无声息地在一周内被窃走了三本，直到图书管理员们在周六清点书目的时候才被发现。教职员工们彻查了一个月，毫无进展。老马尔蒂尼在圣诞节后宣布霍格沃茨进入戒严状态，停止了一系列城堡以外的娱乐活动。

“被盗走的都是古代符文相关的书。”马尔蒂尼终于抽出时间去找内斯塔和皮尔洛谈这件事，“一本如尼符文，一本哥德语，一本楔形文字。我很难不把这件事情和那个奇怪的符号联想起来。”

“都是已经不再使用的语言。”内斯塔皱着眉头说，“两支来自印欧语，一支来自苏美尔语。 ”

马尔蒂尼拿出书柜里的基础语言学教材，翻开给皮尔洛看。内斯塔和马尔蒂尼都修习了魔文课，接触过不少古代字符，只有皮尔洛对这一块比较陌生。

皮尔洛仔细地看着三种文字，一边问着：“案件有什么进展吗？”

“基本没有进展。当时我们彻查了与禁书区有关联的人，只有伊布拉希莫维奇先生在月初的时候问安切洛蒂教授要过禁书区的权限，并没有成功，但我们也没有任何证据证明他确实出入过禁书区。”马尔蒂尼揉了揉太阳穴，皱着眉头说：“因为他平日独来独往，也没有什么能证明他完全无罪。”

“他比我们还低一年。”内斯塔挑眉，“你在怀疑他和我们上次见到的法阵有关？”

“我们搜查他寝室的时候，发现他在看一些古老黑魔法相关的书籍，教授们当然怀疑他。”马尔蒂尼说，“但我个人认为，他至少不是这件事情的直接参与者。他还没有这个能力。”

“伊布拉希莫维奇是瑞典非常古老的一支纯血血脉。”皮尔洛说，点着如尼字母说，“他们家族里有人对如尼符文有涉及完全不奇怪。”

马尔蒂尼和皮尔洛都沉默了下去，内斯塔有些跟不上两人的思路，开口问：“所以，你们还在怀疑他吗？”

“我觉得他不能排除嫌疑。”皮尔洛说。

“我个人认为，即使他于此有关，也肯定不是主谋。”马尔蒂尼说，“我听斯莱特林说，他一向独来独往，看不上其他同学。无论如何，一个三年级生完成这样一个法阵，也太不可思议了。”

内斯塔拿出一支笔，把上次看到的符号画了下来，说：“被盗走的三本书里，也有一本如尼魔术。我与保罗都修习过魔文学，可以从此入手。”

“喵~”

波利不知道什么时候溜进了办公室，扒着内斯塔的大腿，蹭进了他的怀里。猫狸子较一般小猫大得多，往内斯塔腿上一坐，他就不能再继续写字了。马尔蒂尼和皮尔洛看他笨拙地放下笔去挠波利的下巴，便也顺势转移了话题。气氛变得轻松了起来。

“为什么它看上去总是不太喜欢被我碰的样子？”在波利又一次把脑袋埋到内斯塔臂弯里不让马尔蒂尼摸它耳朵后，年轻的助教忍不住发问。

“可能是怕你争宠吧。”皮尔洛悠悠地说了一句，揉着波利的尾巴。

内斯塔哈哈大笑起来。马尔蒂尼无奈地看他，伸手去捏内斯塔的脸：“好哇，桑德罗，你敢嘲笑老师！”

波利见马尔蒂尼欺负自己的主人，立刻气势汹汹地立起身子喵呜喵呜叫唤着，一下被马尔蒂尼捉住了大耳朵。内斯塔看着马尔蒂尼和自己的猫斗气，心中暗道他俩相性不好大概是因为同类相斥吧。

最后禁书失窃的事情被暂时压了下去。大约是老马尔蒂尼加强了警戒，对方也没有下一步的动作，这一年也算是有惊无险地过去了。

内斯塔在五年级的时候收到了级长徽章。正面刻着字母“P”，反面则是一只翱翔的雄鹰。他在给皮尔洛的信件中提及自己原以为对方才是更合适的人选，却收到了好友如释重负的恭喜，并要求自己对他作弄加图索的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但内斯塔马上迎来了一个难以逾越的难关——每个级长都要求拍摄一张照片陈列在礼堂的墙面上，而内斯塔的照片则无论如何不愿意呆在自己的相框内。

“你有办法让他出来吗？”老马尔蒂尼看着空空荡荡只留下个黑底的相框，无奈地问内斯塔。

内斯塔试着叫了两声，相框里的他探了探头，见一堆人盯着自己，又躲了回去。 

“无论如何，在新生典礼上你还是得露面。”马尔蒂尼对着他边上那个相框里的舍甫琴科说，“安德烈，你到时候把他叫出来。”

内斯塔只好和画像里的自己约法三章。画像里的内斯塔低头看了看胸前的级长徽章，似乎终于明白发生了什么事，点点头同意了。

“你们为什么会选我当级长。”众人散去的时候，内斯塔轻声问马尔蒂尼，“我是说，安德烈亚更有影响力，成绩也很好，不是吗？”

“你不想当级长吗？”马尔蒂尼问。

两个人的脚步声在走廊里回响。良久，内斯塔才说：“不，我对此非常高兴。”

“你把拉文克劳当作自己的家，也因此更愿意为她牺牲一部分自己的时间。”马尔蒂尼说，“我并不认为安德里亚会喜欢每天去巡逻，这会大大减少他和里诺玩乐的时间。”

说玩乐实在是有些粉饰太平了。上学期期末的时候，加图索在吃饭时被一个粉红色的泡泡包裹着飞到空中，不用说自然是皮尔洛的手笔。事后他被加图索赤手空拳胖揍了一顿，却仿佛乐在其中，转头又和内斯塔讨论起往他的下一次恶作剧计划。若是有人说皮尔洛因此丢掉了级长的机会，也算是有理有据。

“你夜巡的区域定下来了吗？”马尔蒂尼问。

内斯塔拿出一张羊皮纸，看着上面的字说：“我负责塔楼和五楼。”

“我本来建议让你负责八楼，不过他们似乎认为男孩子应该多走一些楼梯。”马尔蒂尼耸了耸肩，“我今天和你一起去吧，五楼并不是什么学生常去的地方。”

正如马尔蒂尼所说，霍格沃茨的五楼在夜里安静得有些过分，偶有带着寒意的穿堂风吹过。禁书区在这一层，白日偶尔有学生会拿着教授的签字过来拿书，到了夜里应该是没有学生会来才是。

“这里还有一间教室？”内斯塔好奇地推开了一扇挂着教室牌子的木门，里面的桌椅胡乱地堆放着，看上去已经废弃很久了。

“我父亲在这里读书的时候，这间教室就被废弃了。”马尔蒂尼说，“有时候老师们会放一些东西在这里……等等，这是什么？”

马尔蒂尼弯下腰，捡起脚边的一块红色小石头。内斯塔亮起荧光，看见上面刻着一个字母K。

“是如尼符文。”内斯塔说。

“K，火？”马尔蒂尼皱着眉头辨别石头上的字母，见内斯塔想要看这块石头，便把它放在了内斯塔手心里。

内斯塔拿着它把玩了一会儿，用左手托着这块石头，右手食指逆时针绕着它画了一个圈。一团火焰自红色石子上升起，照亮了整间教室。

这下两个人看清楚了。教室中央被刻意清出来一块地，隐蔽的角落里藏着一个小盒子，里面装了数十块和内斯塔手中这颗咒石质地类似的石子。

“确实有人在这里研究如尼魔术。”内斯塔说，“也许就是你们口中的那个伊布拉希莫维奇。”

马尔蒂尼走到了那个小盒子边上，拿起一块石头看了看，说：“也许。但这里已经一段时间没有人来过了，这些石头上都结了一层灰。”

两人离开教室后，马尔蒂尼问：“你怎么会使如尼符文？”

“上学期我们决定从如尼符文入手后，我就去和我的魔文课教授说我对如尼魔术很感兴趣。”内斯塔说，“他就给了我一本《如尼魔术，从入门到精通》，说里面有一些浅显的术式我或许可以尝试。因为如尼魔术不依靠魔杖，所以我在家中练习的时候，被魔法部也没有察觉。”

马尔蒂尼不怎么抱希望地问：“里面有涉及法阵的内容吗？”

内斯塔摇头：“这本书虽然起了一个很厉害的名字，里面却只有一些简单的符文，我们用魔杖都能实现。法阵在如尼魔术中应当属于非常古老的魔法，现在大多已经失传了。”

越是古老的魔法，越接近神代。这类魔术很多都需要依靠自然的力量，或者需要借助献祭来运作，危险性不言而喻。

马尔蒂尼皱着眉头思考了一会儿，才道：“如果你需要的话，可以和我父亲说。我想他会愿意给你去禁书区的权限。”

内斯塔点头。他在暑假里看完了手上的这本书，正打算归还的时候向佐夫教授请教一下高阶如尼魔术的修习问题。

“我后面尽量和你一起来夜巡吧。”离开教室的时候，马尔蒂尼突然开口。走廊里空无一人，马尔蒂尼温和的声音传开去，仿佛带着形体般拥抱着内斯塔。

“你是在怀疑那个斯莱特林学生吗？”内斯塔说。

马尔蒂尼没有马上回答。两人沉默地走到楼梯口，石阶两旁的烛火照亮了两人面前的石阶，马尔蒂尼才说：“我不认为他会再来，但我也不认为霍格沃茨现在百分之百安全。”

五年级学生需要准备O.W.Ls考试，如果是家里有霍格沃茨毕业生的同学，一定被耳提面命几百次这个考试多么重要。内斯塔倒是没有这个苦恼，更何况他在上个学期攻克了O.W.Ls最难的一个消失咒，只需要再记一些笔试内容即可。课余的时间，他会和皮尔洛一起去研究如尼魔术。他会翻阅如尼符文的书，皮尔洛则会看一些北欧神话的文献。

但相比过去四年，内斯塔和皮尔洛在一起的时间还是减少了。内斯塔每天晚上要出去夜巡，并不能时刻充当皮尔洛恶作剧的助手。他在夜巡的时候才知道每晚有这么多学生会在外面闲逛，过去他和皮尔洛虽然顽皮，宵禁后倒也乖乖地呆在公共休息室看书。不过，他并不喜欢扣学生的分数，时间尚早的时候只会让学生们赶紧回寝室。

马尔蒂尼也如他自己所说的那样经常会和内斯塔一起夜巡。年长的格兰芬多对这种心软的行为并不赞同，但表面上也不置可否。不知为什么，内斯塔总觉得这些学生有些害怕马尔蒂尼。见着自己的时候会说不少话，看到马尔蒂尼在一旁就一声不吭。

“毕竟教师能做的惩罚比级长要多得多，更何况你每次都不怎么扣分。”在一次内斯塔忍不住问出了这个疑惑后，马尔蒂尼耸耸肩回答，“事实上，别的级长似乎并不会碰上这么多夜游的学生。”

“这是为什么？”内斯塔疑惑地问，“因为我扣分太少了吗？”

马尔蒂尼转头看了看他，眼底带着笑意道：“或许吧。”

十一月的时候，霍格沃茨又迎来了一次雷雨。这天魔法部来了人，马尔蒂尼要和他们开一个很重要的会，因此并没有和内斯塔一起夜巡。内斯塔在五楼逛了一圈，天空中时不时会划过闪电，随后还有振聋发聩的雷声轰隆隆地跟着，衬得五楼的走道更加阴森。想到去年的那场雷雨也差不多在这个时候，内斯塔不由得有些心情郁郁。在五楼和六楼的楼梯转角处抓到一个探头探脑的格兰芬多女孩的时候，他甚至忍不住扣了对方五分。

“今天心情不好吗，桑德罗？”舍甫琴科正好路过这里，他现在是格兰芬多的级长了，“往常十点多的时候你都不扣分的。”

“你来得正好。这个女孩有些害怕，想让我送一下，你正好带走。”内斯塔说，“今天电闪雷鸣的，心情有些烦躁。”

正在这时，一道刺目的闪电劈过半个夜空，将夜晚的城堡照得宛若白昼。

“确实，今天的雷雨似乎特别大。”舍甫琴科心里也有些发憷，说：“让人听着心里发慌……桑德罗？”

内斯塔感受到自己右腕上皮尔洛的手链剧烈震动起来。去年皮尔洛和他一起为这对手链加了一个树叶形的吊坠，用以简单的定位。此时这片银色的叶子立了起来，笔直地指向城堡外侧。

这么晚了，安德烈亚去外面干什么？

“安德烈，我有些急事得立刻离开一下。五楼拜托你帮我一起看一下。”内斯塔立刻意识到了危险，快速地对舍甫琴科说。来不及等对方回应，他便抽出魔杖就冲了出去。舍甫琴科也察觉到有些不同寻常，送那个女孩回休息室后便去找教授说这件事。

那边内斯塔已经顺着树叶的指引跑出了城堡，穿过了草坪，最后停在了禁林边缘。

树叶依然直直地立着，指向禁林深处。

内斯塔在雨里站了几秒，低下头转动了马尔蒂尼的那对手链。一道闪电划过大半个夜空，禁林边缘的树被大风吹弯了腰，枝叶剧烈摇动，发出令人不安的沙沙声。内斯塔却没有时间再犹豫了，举起魔杖便冲进了密林。

霍格沃茨礼堂外，一个竹筐里放着参议巫师随身携带的法器。马尔蒂尼的手链也在其中，此时正不断震动着。

内斯塔往密林深处走了一段路后，手链的震动停止了，树叶吊坠也因为失去魔力而低垂下去。内斯塔一时失去了方向，但他绝不会天真地以为自己的好朋友已经脱离危险。他回忆起上次自己在阿尼玛格斯形态下，似乎会比还在人类形态下的马尔蒂尼对魔法反应更加敏锐。但上次他化身牡鹿后，情况完全失控。此时他孤身一人，万一出现类似的状况，后果不堪设想。

对好朋友的担忧最终占了上风。内斯塔将魔杖插在内袋里，再一次变身为牡鹿。他的意识有瞬间的空白，周围的环境才渐渐传递进他的大脑——不知不觉中，他已经往前奔跑了一段路程。

内斯塔无法仔细思考，鹿的形态束缚着他的思想，但他勉强还记得自己要做什么。他隐约地察觉到前方有人类说话的声音，便快步跑了过去，不一会儿便看到树林间有光亮透出。

内斯塔立刻变回人类的形态，以防自己在动物形态下因为本能做出什么不可挽回的事情。他强忍着身体变化带来的晕眩，从枝叶的间隙中看去。伊布拉希莫维奇蹲在一棵树前看着什么，而地上隐隐约约地泛起白色的光芒，连成了一个F的形状。

内斯塔瞳孔剧烈地收缩了一下 —— 他看见波利躺在法阵当中，它金色的毛发在微弱的光芒下折射出诡异的紫色光泽。

下一秒，无数事情在同时发生了。

天空中闪过一道惊雷，而法阵内骤然光芒大盛。与此同时，内斯塔仿佛一颗子弹般冲了出去。他右手举着魔杖，冲进法阵的瞬间面前立起了一个银色的屏障，边缘与法阵内的光芒擦出金色的火花，而他的左手则握着之前捡到的那块火咒符石，重重地拍在一棵树符文的位置。一团火焰在他掌心炸裂开来，树上刻着的符文被炸掉了一大半。

法阵内光芒骤然变换，现出刺眼的金色，以波利为核心掀起一阵强风，内斯塔屏障的四角也随之破裂。他被强大的冲力逼退几步，右侧太阳穴附近传来一阵刺痛，大约是被什么飞沙走石划破了。但他现在顾不上这些了，不远处波利的皮毛开始被灼烧，猫狸子因为疼痛清醒了过来。它看见内斯塔在不远处，便呜呜叫唤起来，但风声太过响亮，这悲切的声音并未传到它主人的耳朵里。

虽然听不见，但内斯塔也知道自己的猫狸子处于非常危险的状态。他调整了一下双脚的站姿，顶着强风往阵心硬冲过去。到阵眼处，他一手捞起波利，大步往前跨了几步，随后纵身一跃，跳出了法阵的范围。他感觉背后传来一阵热浪，待他在地上滚了几圈，再立起身子往回看的时候，这片树林已如上次他和马尔蒂尼所看见的场地一样，如被飓风碾过般折断在地。

“喵呜——”

内斯塔赶紧低头看向自己的猫狸子。波利躺在地上的那一侧一片焦黑，翻出鲜红的皮肉，显然是被重度灼伤了。内斯塔赶紧念起治疗咒，却毫无效果。波利哀声叫着，用尾巴圈住内斯塔的手臂，显然是快要撑不住了。

雨已经停了。内斯塔只好变出些清凉的泉水，冲在波利被烧焦的皮肉上。猫狸子似乎舒服些了，叫声不再似之前那般哀切。它低声呜咽了一会儿，伸出一只爪子按在内斯塔抱着它的手臂上，尾巴依然紧紧缠绕着内斯塔拿着魔杖的手腕。内斯塔两眼发酸，将自己的手指按在波利柔软的肉垫上。猫狸子满意地哼哼了两声，爪子无力地握了握主人的手指，随后闭上眼睛，不再叫唤了。

它的尾巴还绕在手腕上，内斯塔却知道，波利再也不会醒来了。

内斯塔呆呆地看着这只陪伴了自己两年的猫狸子，无法接受它如此突然地离开了自己。它的身躯还是温热的，仿佛与过去的日子一样。波利最喜欢在内斯塔坐着的时候占据他的膝头，在他怀里讨要吃食，那份温度和重量，竟然毫无征兆地在这个雨夜化作不可追回的往事。

内斯塔看见波利肚皮处白色的皮毛上有些鲜红的血迹，便伸手想为它擦去，却发现这并不是波利的血。他的大脑一时无法处理这些信息，只呆呆地看着自己的手。随后，一滴鲜血混着雨水滴落在手心里 —— 是他自己的血。

前方有枝叶被人踩断的声音。

内斯塔抬起头。伊布拉希莫维奇正站在不远处，呆呆地望向自己，仿佛被石化了一般。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

内斯塔并不是很想理会面前这个斯莱特林，满腔的愤怒和难过仿佛一开口就会不受控制地化作尖利的语言涌出来。他把波利抱在怀里，站起身来寻找皮尔洛的身影。

伊布拉希莫维奇却完全不会读空气似的，亦步亦趋地跟在内斯塔后面，一边问着：“你是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔吧？我是兹拉坦！你真好看，我能叫你桑德罗吗？”

内斯塔顿住脚步，回身看他。伊布拉希莫维奇以为内斯塔要和自己说话，开心地凑过去说：“桑德罗，你流血了。”说着他伸出手想去碰内斯塔的脸，却被大力推开。

“别碰我！”内斯塔烦躁地说，“安德烈亚呢？”

伊布拉希莫维奇差点被推倒在地上，却也不恼，又跟过去说：“我来的时候看见他被击晕了，便把他放置在一边。”

伊布拉希莫维奇跨过一片灌木，皮尔洛依靠在一棵树下，双眼紧闭。内斯塔立刻蹲下身去查看，却见他呼吸平稳，浑身上下也只有些擦伤，这才长舒一口气。内斯塔帮自己的好友弄干了衣服，随后背起他往学校走去。

“桑德罗，要我帮忙吗？”伊布拉希莫维奇还在一旁喋喋不休，不断挑衅内斯塔的忍耐极限，“还有你额角的伤。虽然你还是很漂亮，但一直流血不好吧？”

内斯塔忍无可忍地给这个聒噪的斯莱特林加了个封口咒，用魔杖点着瑞典人高挺的鼻梁一字一顿道：“再敢让我听到一个字试试。”

伊布拉旗莫维奇摸了摸自己的嘴。他还没学过无声咒，并不能解开这个咒语，只好跟在内斯塔身边，偷偷去瞧他的侧脸。压抑着的愤怒和哀伤宛若春雨，滋养了面前这位拉文克劳的美丽，教他完全移不开目光。

魔法部的会议总是冗长而乏味，结束的时候已经快要午夜了。马尔蒂尼跟在一众官员和教师身后走出礼堂，用笔记本遮挡着偷偷打了一个哈欠。前面的人突然停下了脚步，马尔蒂尼好奇地探出身子，看见舍甫琴科焦急地站在门口，和自己的父亲说着什么。

马尔蒂尼心中闪过些不详的预感，连忙挤上前去。途中他发现内斯塔送自己的那串手链在储物篓间剧烈震动着。他去拿它的时候甚至被表面的炙热烫了一下，难以想象是什么事情可以让内斯塔呼唤他这么长时间。

马尔蒂尼默念一个咒语。手链慢慢浮于掌间，指向大门的方向。这时候，他身后响起了一片惊叹和议论的声音，一些记者甚至举起相机开始拍照。马尔蒂尼转头看去，也不由屏息。

年轻的拉文克劳男孩背着自己的好友，怀抱里抱着一个脏兮兮的猫狸子，正从城堡外面回来。他拾阶而上，右半边脸淌着鲜血。黑发与黑眸被这抹红色衬得明艳，仿佛冲破了神话与现实的边界，夺走了世界上所有的光辉。

周围开始响起闪光灯的声音。马尔蒂尼如梦初醒，赶紧冲上前去，脱下自己的外袍挡住了黑发的拉文克劳。

“别拍了！”马尔蒂尼厉声道，将内斯塔拢在怀里，挡开蜂拥而来的镜头带着他往楼上走。

内斯塔始终一声不吭。马尔蒂尼带着他走进校长办公室，怪兽状滴水嘴才终于把蜜蜂一样的记者们挡在外面。

马尔蒂尼放下遮挡内斯塔脸部的长袍，试图帮他擦去脸上的血迹，但新的血液很快又会流出来，染红拉文克劳的右半侧脸颊。内斯塔面无表情地站在那边，眼睛低垂着看向地面的某一个点，嘴唇意外地呈现鲜艳的红色。他并没有对马尔蒂尼的动作做出任何回应，仿佛一尊精致的雕塑。

校医院的治疗师跑了上来，接过内斯塔背上的皮尔洛。

“他没事，只是晕过去了。”治疗师安慰道。

内斯塔的目光微微一动，看向皮尔洛昏睡的面容，直到治疗师带着他离开自己的视线。

“你要去休息一下吗，桑德罗？”马尔蒂尼担心地说。

马尔蒂尼打开校长室书柜边的侧门，带着内斯塔走进一个私人休息室。又打开了一个侧门，从楼层的另一端走了出去，两人沿着楼梯往下走的时候，还可以听见走廊另外一端记者们吵嚷的声音。

“我要去葬了波利。”内斯塔低声说。这是马尔蒂尼今晚听见他说的第一句话。

马尔蒂尼还没来得及回话，身后便传来了急促的脚步声。他回头一看，斯莱特林的院长卡佩罗教授刚从校长室跑下来，看到两人的时候像是舒了一口气。

他有些不忍地看了一眼内斯塔怀中抱着的猫狸子，开口道：“桑德罗，我们在问兹拉坦话，但他希望你也能在场。”

马尔蒂尼血气上涌，沉声道：“我不相信桑德罗和这件事有关系。”

“我们并不是在怀疑他，保罗。只是兹拉坦说，希望桑德罗在场的时候再说今晚发生的事情。”卡佩罗看着内斯塔，似乎觉得他状态实在不太好，又说：“这样，桑德罗，你先回去休息一下。我们明天约个时间再说？”

“不。”内斯塔吐了一个字，停顿了一会儿，似乎在调整自己的情绪，沉默片刻后才接着说，“今天就解决这件事。”

三人回到校长办公室。老马尔蒂尼教授严肃地坐在办公桌后，伊布拉希莫维奇则一脸忿忿地站在办公室中间，两人似乎刚刚起过争执。

见内斯塔走进来，伊布拉希莫维奇的眼睛亮了亮。马尔蒂尼见状不由得皱眉，微微侧身挡住内斯塔，说：“桑德罗已经来了。快些开始吧，他需要休息。”

“桑德罗，你还好吗？”伊布拉希莫维奇先问了一句。

内斯塔长长地吸了一口气，避免自己一冲动给这个脑子不正常的斯莱特林丢恶咒。

“今天夜里发生了什么？”老马尔蒂尼问。

“那个法阵不是兹拉坦布下的。桑德罗，你的朋友也不是兹拉坦打伤的。”伊布拉希莫维奇先对着内斯塔说了这么一句话。

他之前听说有人打算在禁林里布置如尼法阵，便特地选了暴风雨的这天去禁林中寻找。他在禁林里无意中撞见追着波利跑进来的皮尔洛，便一路跟着他们来到了法阵边。当时一个穿着黑斗篷的男人正在操作这个法阵，波利和皮尔洛的闯入让他措手不及。那人似乎认出了皮尔洛，并不敢下重手，只是击昏了他和波利。随后，他似乎想用波利当祭品加强这个法阵。在那人把波利放到阵眼的时候，伊布拉希莫维奇发动奇袭，卸除了那人的魔杖。

伊布拉希莫维奇从怀里拿出一根魔杖，放到了桌上。老马尔蒂尼挥了挥魔杖，放置在桌上的魔杖漂浮起来，尖端出现了一片薄雾，皮尔洛的被击昏的画面重现在几人面前。

“那个人很快逃走了。兹拉坦看到有一棵树隐隐约约有些发光，便凑过去看。然后桑德罗就冲出来了。”伊布拉希莫维奇一直看着内斯塔的脸，后者却没什么表情，“是桑德罗阻止了法阵的启动。”

“之前禁书区失窃这件事，与你到底有没有关系？”卡佩罗教授问。

“兹拉坦已经说过了，不是我！”伊布拉希莫维奇似乎有些生气，终于把目光从内斯塔身上移开，“兹拉坦做事从不遮遮掩掩！”

“你之前说，你听到有人打算在禁林里布置这个法阵？”老马尔蒂尼问。

伊布拉希莫维奇点头，说：“是的，那是去年的事情了。兹拉坦在五楼听见有两个人在交谈。一个人最后说，就用如尼魔术吧，禁林可以用作试验。”

“你什么时候听到这个的？”卡佩罗问。

“大概就在禁书区失窃前一会儿吧。”伊布拉希莫维奇说。

“那你当时为什么不说？”老马尔蒂尼厉声问。

伊布拉希莫维奇一脸莫名其妙：“你们当时只觉得是兹拉坦做的，并没有问兹拉坦听到了什么啊？”

老马尔蒂尼揉了揉太阳穴，不打算再纠结这个问题：“你看到那个人的脸了吗？”见伊布拉希莫维奇摇头，又问，“有什么特征？和你去年听见的是一个人吗？”

“去年那个人，兹拉坦并没有看见。他听起来并不老，大概是个中年男人，有点口音。”伊布拉希莫维奇回想了一下，“今天这个也是一个男人，身高并不是很高，但他一直带着兜帽，兹拉坦并没有看见他的脸。”

“我和桑德罗在五楼看到了一些如尼符文的咒石，是你做的吗？”马尔蒂尼开口。

伊布拉希莫维奇点点头：“兹拉坦从瑞典来的，自然对如尼魔术感兴趣。”

办公室里安静了下来。老马尔蒂尼从办公桌后站起身，说道：“好的，如果没有问题的话，各位就回去休息吧。”

“等等，我有个问题。”内斯塔突然开口，“伊布拉希莫维奇，你为什么不把波利抱出来？”

“兹拉坦并不知道那是你的猫，桑德罗！”伊布拉希莫维奇焦急地说，“如果我知道那是你的猫，我无论如何都会把它救出来的。”

内斯塔一下站了起来，速度之快让马尔蒂尼本能地伸出手，以防他扑过去揍那个斯莱特林。内斯塔倒是没有这么过激，只见他在原地停顿了两三秒，随后转身大步离开了办公室。马尔蒂尼担心他的情绪，立刻跟了上去。内斯塔走得很快，马尔蒂尼不得不迈大步才能跟上。他走出城堡，来到了黑湖边。此时天边已有微光，太阳马上就要升起来了。

“桑德罗？”马尔蒂尼轻声道，却不知这时候有什么言语可以安慰他。

内斯塔没有回答。他把波利放在树下，召来一把小铲子，埋头挖了起来。马尔蒂尼安静地站在他身边看着，他明白内斯塔一定想亲手安葬自己宠物。

整个过程中，内斯塔一句话都没有说，面容仿佛被悲伤凝住了。内斯塔放下小铲子，把波利抱去了湖边，为它清洗金色毛发上的血迹和泥土。

波利原本漂亮的金色毛发渐渐露了出来。过了一夜，猫狸子的身体已经完全僵硬。内斯塔却和往日一样帮它梳理整齐，最后在大耳朵上落下一吻，将它轻轻地放入自己挖的墓穴内。

马尔蒂尼拿来一块小石板，蹲在内斯塔对面，说：“为他立个小碑吧，桑德罗。”

内斯塔拿过这块石板，双眼依然落在波利身上。猫狸子已经恢复了原本明亮温柔的毛发，蜷缩的样子仿佛只是睡着了一般。马尔蒂尼见内斯塔的面容动了动，抿紧嘴唇，低下头去将石板放置在这块小小的墓地上，在上面写了“愿波利永远自由”。

在内斯塔写完最后一个字母时，马尔蒂尼伸出手去，轻轻握住了拉文克劳拿着魔杖的手。内斯塔手指微微颤抖，望过来的一双眼睛却没有泪水，无端得让人更加难过。

“对不起，我昨天和你在一起就好了。”马尔蒂尼轻揽内斯塔的后颈，让他靠在自己的肩头。掌心下黑发拉文克劳的皮肤一片冰凉，贴着他肩膀的部分却仿佛有些温热。马尔蒂尼两眼微微发酸，轻声说：“好好休息吧，桑德罗。”

马尔蒂尼手中的魔杖尖端闪了闪，内斯塔无力地倒进了他的怀抱里。马尔蒂尼搂着他，沉默地望着平静的黑湖。直到湖面泛起了清晨的微光，马尔蒂尼才打横抱起内斯塔，踩着旭日的微光走回了城堡。树叶微动，一片鲜艳地枫叶落在刚刚刻上字的小石板上，仿佛一朵鲜艳的花。

第二天内斯塔起得晚了些。他一个人在床上坐了一会儿，才开始慢慢换衣服，独自去礼堂吃早饭。

内斯塔来到礼堂的时候，整个大厅仿佛安静了一秒，学生们都转头去看他。内斯塔敏锐地感觉到了这些视线，烦躁地想要离开，却见皮尔洛坐在长椅上对他挥手，只好快步走到他身边。内斯塔发现坐在对面的几个学生都拿着预言家日报，却纷纷从报纸上端偷看他。他皱了皱眉头，从早已立在一边的猫头鹰脚上取下了今天的报纸，一面问自己的好朋友：“报纸上写了什么事吗？”

皮尔洛抿了抿嘴，没有说话。内斯塔感觉有些不安，粗暴地抖开报纸，翻到第二版时，自己昨晚流着血的照片一下撞进眼帘。大约是因为愤怒和悲伤的情绪太过强烈，这张照片中的内斯塔甚至没有躲开镜头。

【美艳的浴血天神！拉文克劳级长——亚历桑德罗·内斯塔】

内斯塔猛地合上报纸，把它丢在一边。

“桑德罗，你早饭后有时间吗？”泽曼教授不知何时站在了内斯塔身后，“我想提前与你聊聊职业规划。”

O.W.Ls考试前前，每个学生都有机会与一个教师讨论未来职业的规划，导师也会根据学生现有的情况提出一些建议。内斯塔选择了自己的院长兼魔药课讲师泽曼教授，而原定的谈话本是来年一月。

“啊，好的。事实上，我现在就有时间。”内斯塔并不想在众目睽睽下坐着，立刻站起来说，“我们现在就去谈吧。”

泽曼教授点点头，带着他来到了自己的办公室。泽曼教授挥了挥魔杖，内斯塔面前出现了一份牛肉三明治和一杯牛奶。

“你先吃早饭吧。”泽曼教授说，“我早上从马尔蒂尼校长那里听说了昨晚的事情，辛苦了。”

内斯塔摇摇头，低头吃起了三明治。

“我想也许这件事情会对你产生一些影响，所以想与你聊聊。”泽曼教授说，“现在情绪好些了吗？”

平日里泽曼教授总是对学生很严格，即使是本学院的学生也很少与他有学术以外的交流，这也是内斯塔第一次和泽曼教授单独交流学习之外的事情，不由有些不自在：“嗯……还有些影响。”

泽曼教授理解地点头，说：“对一个十六岁的孩子来说，昨晚这一切确实太超过了。不过你的魔文课老师若是知道你可以操作如尼符文，一定会很高兴的。”

内斯塔小小的笑了一下，又听泽曼教授说：“不过，你的其他科目成绩也非常优秀。如果考试发挥正常，足够胜任魔法界的任何工作。你现在是否有什么心仪的职业方向呢？”

内斯塔其实并没有考虑过这个问题。若是之前，想必他给出模棱两可的回答，或者直接问教授的意见。但昨晚的经历尚未远去，他不由握了握拳，说：“我想……保护我的朋友们。我不想昨天的事情再发生一次了。”

泽曼教授点头，说：“巧者劳而智者忧，我很高兴你有这个想法。我今天来与你谈话的目的，便是为你提出几个方向。我希望未来你有足够的机会去施展你的才华。”

“一般来说，成绩优异的学生都会进入魔法部工作，也有一部分人，比如保罗，愿意留校当教师。如果你有特殊的才能，你也可以成为治疗师，神奇生物学家，炼金师等等。”泽曼教授说，“不过，介于目前的状态，傲罗办公室很可能会对你抛出橄榄枝。”

“安德烈亚说，傲罗的培训非常困难。”内斯塔说。

“我很少会说这句话，但你是我见过最优秀的学生。”泽曼教授小小地笑了一下，“我对你非常有信心。当然，成为傲罗只是普遍意义上公认的“了不起”，你并不需要通过成为傲罗来证明你的优秀。但如果你现在没有一个特别的方向，我建议你可以先以傲罗的标准要求自己。”

泽曼教授和内斯塔详细地讲了傲罗培训的重点，并给他列出了一些参考书目，让他有问题就来问自己。直到内斯塔变形课的时间快到了，泽曼教授才停止了这个对话。内斯塔正打算起身告辞，却见泽曼教授拉开抽屉，一边说着：“前段时间，我撞见保罗在问他父亲要你出入禁书区的权限，听说是有关魔法阵的内容。”

“啊，是的。”内斯塔有些紧张，“不过马尔蒂尼教授觉得太危险了，并没有同意。”

泽曼教授拿出一张纸，拿起羽毛笔写了起来，一边说着：“我相信你有这个控制力。研究魔法的路上总是充满辛苦和危险，希望你不要因此停下脚步。”

内斯塔怔怔地接过这张纸，上面是泽曼教授作为拉文克劳院长同意内斯塔出入禁书区的签名，下面则列了一些书名。

“这些书都在禁书区里，涉及到一些对抗黑魔法的魔药。我知道你已经可以制作O.W.Ls的药剂了，不妨看一些更高阶的内容。”泽曼教授说，“这样，你再遇到昨天这样的事，就能够处理了。”

内斯塔感激地道谢，拿着字条走出了地窖。马尔蒂尼正靠在楼梯边上等他，看他面色比早餐时好多了，不由放心下来，笑着说：“桑德罗，我和你一起去变形课教室吧。”

两人并肩走着，一路上不断有学生看着两人窃窃私语。马尔蒂尼微微皱眉，侧过身子尽量挡住走在内侧的内斯塔。

“抱歉，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼叹了口气，“我们并不知道预言家日报会写这种东西。”

内斯塔摇摇头，没有说话。马尔蒂尼看出他并不是很想谈论这个话题，又说：“魔法部那边坚持要我父亲开除伊布拉希莫维奇。最近魔法部对涉及黑魔法的事情非常敏感。”

“他活该。”内斯塔哼了一声，“马尔蒂尼教授怎么说？”

“我父亲没办法违抗魔法部，但他说服了魔法部留下伊布拉旗莫维奇的魔杖。”马尔蒂尼说，“霍格沃茨会收容他到这个学年结束，这期间他可以去申请欧洲大陆的魔法学校。”

内斯塔突然停下脚步，小声咒骂了一句。

“桑德罗！”两人谈话的主角站在变形课教室门口，没有丝毫对被开除这件事情的忧虑，“兹拉坦知道你会来上课，便一直在这里等你。”

伊布拉希莫维奇仿佛与生俱来有一种让内斯塔气炸的本事。一见他没心没肺地站在面前，内斯塔就一股血气涌上大脑，恨不得往他的鼻梁上揍一拳头。

“伊布拉希莫维奇先生，能让我的助教和我的学生进来吗？”老马尔蒂尼适时地出现在了门口，“五年级学生的课业可不轻。”

“当然，教授。”伊布拉希莫维奇对马尔蒂尼教授倒是很尊敬，非常听话地让开了，“桑德罗，你下课了我再来找你哦！”

“你别来找我了！”内斯塔头疼地对着他叫喊，抱着书走进了教室。直到马尔蒂尼关上门的那一刻，伊布拉希莫维奇还透过门缝在和他挥手。

“看来你惹上了了不得的追求者呢。”皮尔洛在一旁看热闹。

“真希望欧洲大陆的某个学校赶紧收了他。”内斯塔烦躁地翻开课本，说，“早日离开我的视线。”

皮尔洛露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容：“我看这个学年结束之前，你是摆脱不了他咯。”

一语中的。一直到学年末，伊布拉希莫维奇总会时不时出现在内斯塔面前，后者每次都得在心中默念十几遍不要和奇葩计较才能控制自己不给对方造成物理上的伤害。而这个斯莱特林仿佛完全不在乎内斯塔对他的反感，追着内斯塔演着独角戏，一副乐在其中的样子。

除了这个奇怪的斯莱特林之外，内斯塔也不得不接受更多来自旁人的目光。校园中开始流传他有媚娃血统的传言，有关他身世的流言蜚语超过了十个版本。走到那里都会有人盯着他看，好像他是什么供人参观的神奇生物。

内斯塔也经常会受到各种各样的礼物。马尔蒂尼把他收到的吃食全都丢进了垃圾桶，警告他：“其他东西我不管，但这些东西你绝对不能吃。巧克力，糖果，这些都是最容易下迷情剂的食材。”但除了这些食物外，都是些华而不实的小玩意儿和信件，最后都被皮尔洛收拾干净丢掉了。

为了避免这些麻烦，内斯塔花了更多的时间在图书馆和禁书区。不过，他也因此避开了因为O.W.Ls临近弥漫在五年级学生中的紧张气氛，只一个人蹲在角落里翻看如尼魔术和泽曼教授列给他的书籍。

O.W.Ls的考试对内斯塔来说仿佛是再平常不同的一场考试，唯一的区别是要面对陌生的考官完成一系列操作。让内斯塔受不了的是，这些考官总是盯着自己脸，而不是他手中的魔杖。

“好像他们听不见似的，一个个都在读我的唇语。”内斯塔考完所有的科目后，抱着书与皮尔洛抱怨。

“桑德罗！”这个声音一出来，内斯塔的太阳穴就突突地跳了起来。他假装没有听到有人喊他，大步地往前走，皮尔洛小跑着才能跟上他。

“桑德罗，等一下！”伊布拉希莫维奇不依不饶地追过来，“桑德罗，兹拉坦今天就要去新学校读书了。”

内斯塔扬起眉毛：“真是一件大好事。”

伊布拉希莫维奇拿出一个盒子给内斯塔：“这是兹拉坦做的一些如尼咒石。兹拉坦知道你在研究这个，这些都送给你。”

内斯塔并没有伸手接。伊布拉希莫维奇以为内斯塔觉得小儿科，连忙解释：“这些都是兹拉坦用家族秘术做的，寻常商店里的完全没法比。”

他从中拿出一个绿色的石头，放在掌心一转，便开出一朵红玫瑰来。他把玫瑰递到内斯塔眼前，笑着看他。

“我不要你的咒石。”内斯塔还是没有接，语气也不怎么好，“我研究的东西也和这个无关，你自己留着吧。我还有事，再见。”

内斯塔一挥魔杖，定住伊布拉希莫维奇的双脚，大步离开了。

年终宴会的时候，伊布拉希莫维奇已经不在斯莱特林的长桌上了。拉文克劳拿了年级第一名，对内斯塔来说简直是双喜临门，甚至连那些过分停留在自己脸上的目光也暂时不再那么讨厌了。他在宴会上饱餐了一顿，配合皮尔洛的恶作剧纵容对方让加图索坐在一只会尖叫的鸭子玩偶上，在好友被追打了半个小时后与他勾肩搭背地回到了寝室。

“太好了，再也不用担心O.W.Ls了。”皮尔洛感叹了一句，倒在自己的床上。

“没想到你也会担心这个。”内斯塔嘲笑自己的好友，“你家里那么有钱，根本……”

拉开蚊帐的那一刻，内斯塔的声音戛然而止。

他的床上放着一个小盒子，里面盛满了五颜六色的咒石。一朵红色的玫瑰放在最上面，开得正艳。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

在七月的尾巴上，内斯塔等来了自己的O.W.Ls的结果。他从那只陌生的褐色猫头鹰的脚上取下带有巫师考试局火漆印的信封，心里也不由得紧张起来。他给魔法部的猫头鹰喂了一些食物，给它梳了梳羽毛，再目送它消失在天边之后，实在找不出什么事情拖延了，只好坐在书桌前拆开了自己的成绩单。

魔咒学：O

变形课： O

草药学： E

黑魔法防御术： O

古代如尼文： O

魔药学：O

算术占卜：O

魔法史：O

天文学：E

内斯塔舒了一口气，觉得这个成绩还不错，便走下楼去把成绩单拿给家人看。算数占卜拿了O实在有些意外，多亏了皮尔洛这位算数占卜小天才考前给他的辅导。兴许是花了太多时间在这上面，个别星系的位置他有些记混了，天文学的成绩不尽人意。不过作为一个麻瓜家庭出生的人，他并不是很明白这些随便下个APP就能显示的信息，为什么巫师们要全部背下来。草药课拿了E有些意料之外，因为他和皮尔洛对过答案，他的笔试没有扣很多分。这么看来，兴许是他处理毒牙天竺葵时不够小心，做了什么“危险动作”而被扣了分吧。

他的父母和哥哥原本想问问平均分，年级排名之类的，但信里完全没有提这类事情。不过看到七个优秀，想来也是非常好的成绩，几人当下决定晚上庆祝一番。

内斯塔在厨房打下手的时候，一只金色的猫头鹰停在了窗外，用爪子挠着窗门。内斯塔的哥哥认得这个信使，便打开窗门让它进来，走进厨房交接弟弟的工作。

是马尔蒂尼寄来的信。前半部分询问内斯塔的O.W.Ls情况，后半部分则提了一个奇怪的请求，说是希望他能带一对能够联络或者定位彼此的麻瓜产品给他，强调了便携性和隐蔽性，却并未说明缘由。内斯塔觉得奇怪，却隐约觉得马尔蒂尼闪烁其词必有原因。

第二天早上，皮尔洛的猫头鹰也来了，开篇就说考试的事情。皮尔洛和内斯塔一样，拿了七个O，魔法史和麻瓜研究拿了E，并未提及什么其他特殊的事情。

内斯塔猜测大概是学校那边有什么尚未公布的事情，便也没有在信里追问马尔蒂尼，只说了自己的考试情况。随后，他去商场里给马尔蒂尼买了两支智能手表，又额外给皮尔洛准备了一只，装在背包里带去了霍格沃茨特快。

内斯塔巡逻的时候，看见马尔蒂尼和皮尔洛对面对坐在一间车厢里说话。内斯塔拉开门，将给两人准备的手表拿了出来。

“桑德罗，我和安德烈亚正在说你呢。”马尔蒂尼笑着说，“没想到你魔法史拿了O，恐怕全霍格沃茨也没几个。”

魔法史的教授是一个幽灵，活了大概有好几百年了。他的声音仿佛带着催眠效果，很少有学生能清醒地听完整节课。不过，正如皮尔洛对麻瓜文化感兴趣一样，内斯塔也对巫师的历史很好奇，一个人在上课的时候把魔法史的教材和推荐读物都看了。

“你当时考得怎么样？”内斯塔问。

“就是魔法史拿了E呗。”马尔蒂尼撇撇嘴，开始拆内斯塔给自己的包装。

“这是什么？”皮尔洛拿着内斯塔递给自己的盒子，好奇地摇了摇。

“别晃！”内斯塔赶紧阻止他，“这是麻瓜世界常用的智能手表。我们可以用这个和联系人通话，发简讯。这里面有GPS，麻瓜们用这个来定位，可以共享给别人自己的位置。”

“麻瓜真聪明啊，追踪术在魔法界可是非常高深的魔咒。”皮尔洛感叹，把手表戴在了左手上。上学年禁林遇险时，他和内斯塔的那对手环耗尽了魔力，这个手表正好代替。

马尔蒂尼也戴上了这个手表，尝试地按了一下表面左侧的按钮。

“这个要长按才能开机。”内斯塔向两人解释，用从盒子里拿出了充电装，花了半天解释怎么充电以及电池是什么。

马尔蒂尼把一个盒子推给内斯塔，示意他带上。内斯塔则露出了长袍下的手表，示意自己也有一个。

“这个手表可以插电话卡。”内斯塔帮着两人把电话卡插了进了手表，示范了如何加联系人，如何拨号和发短信，如何共享定位等等功能。

趁着两人把玩手表的空档，内斯塔问马尔蒂尼：“你为什么突然想要这个？”

马尔蒂尼看了一眼门外，压低声音和两人说：“今年我们要和布斯巴顿联谊。”

“联谊的时间，将定在圣诞节假期。”老马尔蒂尼在新生典礼上同样宣布了这个事情，“被选中参加这次活动的学生，将在期中考试之后前往布斯巴顿学院，新年结束之后返回学校。”

学生们窃窃私语起来。老马尔蒂尼拍了拍手，议论声轻了下去，才开口继续道：“这次活动有一定的危险性，所以我们将根据申请者的O.W.Ls成绩来决定参赛人选。申请截止时间为九月的最后一天。好了，大家享受美食吧！”

“看来保罗想让你去参加这个项目。”酒足饭饱，皮尔洛和内斯塔在城堡外散步时突然开口。

“嗯，我确实不是特别想去。”内斯塔耸耸肩，“不过既然保罗建议我去，一定有他的道理吧。”

皮尔洛转头看自己的好友，轻声说：“如果你去，那我也一起报名。我们一组的话，也没什么怕的。”

内斯塔笑了起来，伸出手揉了揉自己好友软软的头发。

十月初的时候，入选的名单张贴了出来。每个学院选出了三组，一共二十四位学生。皮尔洛和内斯塔的名字在列，另外入选的六年级生还有格兰芬多的加图索和舍甫琴科。

四名六年级生非常荣幸地获得了额外练习的机会。内斯塔和舍甫琴科之前的交流大多基于级长事务，和加图索之间则更多的是恶作剧帮凶和受害者的关系。借着这个机会，他与两人的关系也拉近了很多。加图索虽然总是被皮尔洛暗算，防御术上却是一把好手。舍甫琴科的父母原来是傲罗，接受过一些训练，虽然平时总是温温和和的样子，实际上却精于决斗术。在前往法国之前，四个人的关系已经非常好了。皮尔洛依然每天以欺负加图索为乐，内斯塔则会睁一只眼闭一只眼地助纣为虐。舍甫琴科似乎觉得有些不妥，却又觉得很有趣，只在一旁看热闹。

正如三强争霸赛一样，联谊活动时学校之间也会有文化输出。霍格沃茨也要借着入场式展现一下。这次的交通工具是一只金色的大猫，踏着黄昏七彩的云朵而来，内斯塔一时分不清楚它到底是魔法生物还是法器。猫的腹部是车厢，里面可以容纳三四十人，但这只大猫的行为举止都和日常的猫咪没什么区别。马尔蒂尼用两只手臂磨蹭它下巴的时候，它甚至会满意地发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

车厢内部倒是和霍格沃茨特快非常类似，一张桌子两侧配了两排小沙发。内斯塔和皮尔洛坐在一排，马尔蒂尼则在两人对面坐了下来。待众人都落座后，大猫轻巧地跃出几步，跳上云端。

内斯塔没有坐过类似的魔法交通工具，一时有些兴奋，忍不住探出头去。霍格沃茨在晚霞中逐渐远去，最终被浮云完全遮住。皮尔洛也跟着一起趴在窗口看，两个人有说有笑的，反倒是马尔蒂尼有些沉默，只坐在位置上独自思考着什么。

一行人在夜幕降临的时候到达了布斯巴顿魔法学院。布斯巴顿城堡坐落于群山深处，此时装点着圣诞饰品，在一片夜幕中显得格外璀璨。学生们从夜空中望下去，可以看见典雅精致的中央花园，数个闪闪发光的巨大冰雕摆放在其间。

布斯巴顿的学生们在花园里站成两列，欢迎远道而来的客人。而花园中央站着三位上了年纪的男巫。内斯塔在报纸上见过他们。中间那个是魔法部长贝卢斯科尼，边上则是两位顾问，莫拉蒂和莫吉。一个年级稍微轻一些男巫原本站在一边，此时走上前来，与老马尔蒂尼握手。

“那是布斯巴顿的校长，多梅内克。”皮尔洛轻声在内斯塔耳边说。

布斯巴顿的中央花园被施加了魔法，即使外面下着大雪，花园中央还摆放着冰雕，人在其中却感觉不到寒冷。多梅内克简短地欢迎过后，花园内的长桌上便出现了丰盛的食物。花园周围的地灯也亮了起来，整个会场笼罩着温柔的灯光。

接风宴会开始了。不知道是谁奏响了悠扬的乐曲，几个布斯巴顿女孩穿着蓝色的礼服，在花园中央的高台上跳舞。

内斯塔非常喜欢布斯巴顿提供的甜点，一不小心就吃得有些多了。他摸摸肚子，突然意识到一旁的马尔蒂尼竟然没有出声阻止。转头看他的时候，却被马尔蒂尼严肃的脸色吓了一跳。

马尔蒂尼这一晚上几乎没吃什么东西，只拿着一杯红酒，此时正看着在远方交谈的贝卢斯科尼三人。

“保罗整晚似乎都没怎么说话。”内斯塔和皮尔洛轻声说。

皮尔洛抬眼看了看站在一旁的马尔蒂尼，说：“他或许察觉了一些不同寻常的事情吧。”

内斯塔本想细问，贝卢斯科尼却走到了花园中央。他这才意识到，乐队已经不再演奏了，原本在台上表演的学生也都离开，宴会已经进入尾声。

“希望大家享受今天的宴会。”贝卢斯科尼笑着说，“接下来，咱们要说一些正事了。”

“几百年来，霍格沃茨，布斯巴顿以及的德姆斯特朗会定期举办三强争霸赛。”贝卢斯科尼说，“之前由于安全方面的考虑，魔法部禁止了这项活动。而我觉得，这项比赛不但可以增进学校之间的友谊，也能够提高学生们的提升能力，是个一举多得的事情。因此，我最后采取了顾问们的提议，举办了这次联谊。如果顺利的话，未来我们便会恢复三强争霸赛。”

内斯塔往台上看去，莫吉和莫拉蒂站在一旁，两人之间的距离却非常远。

“这次比赛只有一个项目。比赛场地为城堡四周的山脉，西北方以大海为界，东南侧我们设立了屏障，很容易看见。一共有四面旗帜，最先取下旗帜的四组为优胜。布斯巴顿，霍格沃茨各出二十四位学生，两人一组进行比赛。比赛二十七日中午十二点开始，三十日中午十二点结束，时长为七十二小时整。详细的规则已经放置在各位参赛学生的房间里。今天到比赛开始前，各位可以自由安排，但比赛开始时，必须于布斯巴顿城堡的大厅集合，否则视为弃权。”

“拔得头筹的两位选手将获得一千加隆的奖金，二三四名依次递减一百加隆。”台下传来惊呼，贝卢斯科尼的笑意更深了一些，“并且，所有优胜者毕业后都将得到进入魔法部工作的机会。不过，虽然我们希望各位选手全力以赴，但希望大家记得友谊第一，点到为止。”

霍格沃茨的学生得到了两人一间寝室的优待。内斯塔和皮尔洛自然继续当室友，两人的房间在城堡塔楼，白日里想必视野极好。

“今天早些休息吧。”马尔蒂尼将两人送到房间，说，“明天我带你们去比赛场地看看。”

马尔蒂尼为两人关上门后，皮尔洛和内斯塔便走到格子床边，一个棕色的大信封架在床前的窗台上。

内斯塔信封拆开，拿出了里面的两卷羊皮纸。

厚的那一叠是一封长信，详细地介绍了这次比赛。魔法部从东方借来的一个沙盘法器，比赛场地可以投射其上。主裁判们可以借此观察在群山之间走动的选手们的位置，通过放入或取出魔法生物的模型控制它们出现在现实当中。除此之外，每个组将有一个漂浮着的天眼跟着，主裁判们借此可以看清每组的情况，以保证比赛的公平和安全。

主裁判有三人，魔法部，布斯巴顿以及霍格沃茨各出一人。另外有四十余位成年巫师将在场地内巡逻，处理紧急情况。参赛选手不允许使用幻影显形，裁判则没有这个限制，但是从场地外进入场地内必须通过专门的通道。

两人又看向另外一张羊皮纸。这是比赛场地的地图，上面有四个红圈标明了优胜旗帜所在地。

“一个在学校西面，深山的中央。一个在学校北面，临界海岸的部分。一个在学校西面，是这片山脉中最高的山峰。一个则在南面，距离城堡最远。”皮尔洛挥动魔杖复制了一份，交给内斯塔。

“明天可以和保罗一起去看看场地。”内斯塔又想到今天马尔蒂尼奇怪的表现，疑惑地说，“保罗今晚看上去心事重重的，你知道发生什么事了吗？”

皮尔洛摇头，说：“我不知道，但我猜测和这个比赛有关。”

内斯塔挠挠头，说：“这个赛制看上去还是比较安全的。”

“看上去确实是这样。”皮尔洛皱眉，迟疑地说，“唯一让我觉得有些不安的，大概就是主裁判对比赛的掌控太大了……啊，原来如此。”

“什么什么？”内斯塔明显没跟上皮尔洛的思路，连忙追问。

皮尔洛给两人加了个小声咒，防止隔墙有耳，才说：“之前我们怀疑，霍格沃茨里有黑巫师的卧底。但是事实上，伊布拉希莫维奇那事发生在魔法部和霍格沃茨开会的时候，那么这个内鬼也有可能……”

“在魔法部。”内斯塔恍然大悟。

两人不安地沉默了下来。过了好一会儿，内斯塔才开口：“这次要求坐镇的主裁判有三个人，即使内鬼真在其中，也未必这么容易行事。”

皮尔洛叹了一口气：“但愿如此。还是早些休息吧，明日和保罗再讨论一下。”

第二日是一个法国冬日里难得的晴天，下了好几天的雪也停了。

不过内斯塔的好心情很快就要消失殆尽了。

“请问，你是亚历桑德罗·内斯塔吗？”

一个十四五岁的女孩抱着一台相机走到正在吃早饭的内斯塔身边，红着脸询问。她身后聚集了不少男男女女，此时也都期待地看着他。

“啊……是的……”内斯特有些不详的预感。

“那个，我之前在报纸上看到了你！”那女孩兴奋地说，内斯塔觉得她距离自己过于近了，“可以和我合影留念吗？”

“我也是，我也是！”越来越多的人围了过来，纷纷举手要求合影。有些学生甚至拿着羽毛笔，想要内斯塔在自己的长袍上签名。

“不，这个实在是……”内斯塔尴尬地拒绝，左顾右盼希望发现能偷偷溜走的空隙。

“你们在干什么？”一个低沉的男声从人群后面传来。

“啊，对不起，会长。”

众人安静下来，让开一条道路。一个身材高大的男人走了过来，他胸前佩戴着一枚金色的徽章，想必是布斯巴顿的学生会主席。令内斯塔惊讶的是，马尔蒂尼跟在他身边，显然两人之前在交流。

“内斯塔先生过两天就要比赛了，你们现在不要打扰他。”那个男巫眉眼深邃，剃了薄薄的寸头（虽然中间有些秃顶），皱起眉头来让人很有压迫感，“比赛结束了会有新年晚会和庆功宴，到时候再来找他吧。”

学生们相互议论着，但都听从了学生会长的话，渐渐散开了。那个高大的男人转过身来，和内斯塔与皮尔洛打招呼：“你们好。我是布斯巴顿的学生会主席，齐内丁·齐达内。”

皮尔洛和内斯塔连忙站起身来和他打招呼。马尔蒂尼站在一旁说：“我和齐内丁是旧识，他是一个很出色的男巫。”

“过奖过奖。”齐达内笑了起来，看上去不那么凶了，“听说你们后面还有计划，就不打扰了。比赛结束后咱们再聊。”

马尔蒂尼笑着送走了齐达内，在内斯塔身边坐了下来。他的笑容很快就消失了，换上了昨天那副心事重重的样子。

“保罗，你怎么了？”内斯塔担心地问，“怎么看上去闷闷不乐的？”

“有些紧张。霍格沃茨只来了我和我父亲，想来大部分时候我要去担任主裁判团的一员。”马尔蒂尼咬了一片吐司，“当然，我也很担心你们。”

“会很危险吗？”皮尔洛放下刀叉。

“这个赛制看上去很完善，理论上不会有什么危险。”马尔蒂尼说，“但因为是第一次，还是会担心有意外。啊，安德烈和里诺来了。走吧，我们去看看场地。”

内斯塔和皮尔洛有些意外，但还是和两个格兰芬多一起走到了城堡外。

比赛的起点处竖起了一个气派的大门，两边各立着一个雄鸡冰雕。一条银色的冰链自大门两侧延伸开去，划定比赛范围。有不少十七八岁的巫师结伴沿着这条冰链走着，大概都是来看比赛场地的参赛选手。

“这四面旗帜看上去离我们都很远。”内斯塔拿出地图，困惑地说，“我们在这里似乎看不出什么。”

“沿着走走吧。”马尔蒂尼说，他伸出手碰了碰起点的大门，发现它被法术封住了，不能通过。

“你们进去之后就不能出来。”马尔蒂尼走在前面，沉声说，“要求助只能向天空发送红色信号。不过执行裁判，或者说救援裁判，会立刻赶到你们那边。我在裁判室也能通过天眼看见你们的状况，不用担心。”

“你看上去最担心啊，保罗。”舍甫琴科说。

“他当然担心了。”一个熟悉的声音自五人身后传来，雷东多抱着手臂看着他们，“毕竟刚才说的那些都是理论上的操作，现实中的情况瞬息万变。”

“费尔南多！”内斯塔和皮尔洛惊喜地说，“你怎么会在这里？”

“我父亲是执行裁判之一，我作为霍格沃茨毕业生也有来观赛的资格。”雷东多说，“怎么样，想好走那条路没有？”

“这几条路有区别吗？”加图索问，“从这里完全看不出来啊。”

“从你们走进场地的那一刻起，比赛就开始了。”雷东多说，“你们选择什么道路，自然也是比赛的一部分。”

“嗯，我本想这两天带他们走走场地，没想到已经封起来了。”马尔蒂尼说，“看来只能用推理了。”

“四条路非常不同。”雷东多走到内斯塔身边，也看起了地图，“而且距离非常远。中途改变目标会折损非常多的时间。”

“比赛必然是公平的。”马尔蒂尼思考着，缓缓道，“也就是说，理论上每一条路的难度应该差不多。”

“这也未必。”雷东多说，比划着四个红圈之间的距离，“南面这个的距离比另外三个要远得多，没道理难度和另外三个一样。”

“有道理。也就是说，每一条路所付出的努力应该是差不多的。”皮尔洛点头，“远的路遇到的怪就少一些，近的路遇到的怪就会多，或者更难一些。”

“那么，我们来分析一下。南面的点路途最远，西面的点需要攀爬高峰，这两个点体力消耗要求比较大。”马尔蒂尼说。

“东面的点在深山之中，需要走一大片森林，想来也不容易。”内斯塔说。

“既然如此，北面这个点，很可能就是最凶险的路。”舍甫琴科说。

“等等，我还发现一点。”雷东多指着北面那个点说，“这个点距离南面和西面的点也不远。从西面过去是下山，行程会很快，而从东面过去，是一个逐渐离开森林的过程。”

“这个比赛，有说只能拿一面旗帜吗？”加图索问。

皮尔洛连忙拿出另一叠比赛说明，扫了一遍后摇头：“没有。”

“那么，这三个点会有更深一层的潜在竞速。”马尔蒂尼说，“这么看来……”

“南侧这个是最适合我们的。”内斯塔说。

“或许这也是魔法部的考量吧。”雷东多慢慢地说，”这次比赛六年级七年级的学生都能参加，这条路说不定就是专门为六年级学生设计的。“

“那我们到时候就走这条路吧。”舍甫琴科转头对加图索说，后者点头表示赞同。

“你们两组虽然是竞争关系，但也要相互照拂，毕竟布斯巴顿也有不少六年级选手。”马尔蒂尼叮嘱，“当然，我也会格外注意你们的。”

几人点头。马尔蒂尼将地图收起来，看了看时间：“我得去裁判组开会了。从今天下午到比赛结束，我都不能与选手见面。你们这两天记得准备一些魔药和食物随身带着。比赛开始之后，桑德罗，安德烈亚和安德烈，你们记得打开那个智能手表，时刻分享你们的位置给我。裁判进入场地是有固定传送点的，没有办法直接到你们身边。”

“知道啦。”舍甫琴科笑了起来，“保罗，你今天话特别多诶。谢谢你关心我们啦。”

马尔蒂尼站起身来，眼神落在内斯塔身上，最后嘱咐道：“千万小心。优胜什么的不是最重要的，你们的安全才是最重要的。”

“我和保罗一起走走，好久没见了。”雷东多也站了起来，”下午我再来找你们。“

告别了几个小家伙，马尔蒂尼和雷东多往城堡的方向走去。两人很长一段路都没有说话，马尔蒂尼的脸色又一次沉了下来。

“这么担心的话，何必让他去犯险呢？”快要走到城堡的时候，雷东多突然开口。

马尔蒂尼停下脚步。

“毕业那时候我就和你说过吧，桑德罗什么都不懂。你说什么，他都会听。”雷东多也停了下来，看着马尔蒂尼，“你那个时候怎么说的？”

“他单独留在霍格沃茨，我也不放心。”马尔蒂尼沉声说，“在这里，我还是主裁判，至少可以看着他。”

“希望真的可以这么顺利。”雷东多挑了挑眉，“我也会作为观众看着他的。”

说完这句话，雷东多便转身走了。马尔蒂尼听着他的脚步声逐渐远去，深深地吸了一口气，走入布斯巴顿的城堡。

正午的钟声响起，距离比赛开始，还有二十四小时整。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比赛场地的设定参考了母鸡《国家一级注册驱魔师上岗培训通知》中的山河社稷图。


	10. Chapter 10

这是布斯巴顿近三十年来第一次举办联谊活动，比赛日当天，学生们都起了个大早，热烈地议论着。

选手们要进入深山进行比赛，观众们自然没办法跟随。魔法部为所有观众准备了一个比赛场地的地图，投影着二十四组选手的坐标。另外配有一副类似麻瓜护目镜的眼镜，观众用魔杖轻点地图上的编号，眼镜内便能对接上天眼，看到选手的情况。

观赛场地被设在布斯巴顿的魁地奇球场，场地中心也摆放了软垫，可以容纳一千多人。比赛于正午开始，十点左右便陆陆续续有观众入场。每个入口都有布斯巴顿的高年级学生站着，给观众们分发地图。

雷东多在比赛开始前五分钟来到了球场。

“先生，欢迎前来观看比赛。”一个穿着布斯巴顿学院长袍的女孩笑着说，“您是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

“我两年前从霍格沃茨毕业。”雷东多笑着说，“需要我证明吗？”

那女孩摇摇头，给了雷东多一张地图，说：“我这里还有多的地图。霍格沃茨的看台在右手边两个区域。”

“啊，谢谢了。”雷东多拿着地图，坐到了第二排最靠外侧的位置上。他的右侧都是霍格沃茨的学生，左边隔着走道则是布斯巴顿的学生，两边都在兴奋地讨论着哪一组获胜的可能性最大。

“小弟弟，你穿的不是霍格沃茨的校服吧？”刚才和他说话的女声从下方传来。

“兹拉坦是西班牙的魔法学校的，但是兹拉坦的男朋友要参加比赛！”

“诶？是这样吗？你的男朋友是哪里的学生？”

“是霍格沃茨的。”

“霍格沃茨的学生都在左手边这两个区。快去找个位置做下来吧，比赛快要开始了。”

一个看上去十五岁左右，个子却很高的男孩快步跑了上来，在雷东多前面坐了下来。雷东多好奇地探头，那男孩整个人却都快要扑到地图上去了，根本看不见他想要点哪个组。

正午的钟声响起。雷东多立刻凝神，用魔杖点了点带有内斯塔和皮尔洛名字缩写的编号，而坐在他前方的伊布拉希莫维奇也急不可待地做了相同的事情。

“啊，比赛开始了。”贝卢斯科尼笑呵呵地坐在一个沙发上，他面前摆着一个五米左右长的沙盘，上面是群山的模型，四面红色的小旗子插在上面，代表着四个优胜终点。布斯巴顿城堡也化为一个小小的模型立于群山之中，代表着各队的光点正从城堡的位置散开，往各个方向行进。

布斯巴顿的校长多梅内克和老马尔蒂尼坐在沙盘的对面，马尔蒂尼则站在自己父亲身后。几人的周围漂浮着四十八个光球，每个光球里都映照着两位选手的情况。

马尔蒂尼一眼就看到了内斯塔和皮尔洛的光球，从他们的光球里，还可以看见舍甫琴科和加图索。看来，他们有好好地听自己的意见相互扶持。

“保罗？”贝卢斯科尼突然唤他。

“嗯？怎么了？”马尔蒂尼立刻回神，看向魔法部长。

“头两个小时就由我们三位来坐吧。”贝卢斯科尼说，“霍格沃茨只来了你们两个老师吧，后面可是很累的。你现在去休息吧。”

“啊，我没事。”马尔蒂尼摇头，说：“我之前没见过这个法器，正想学习一下。免得到时候我当裁判的时候不熟练。”

“哈哈哈，年轻人对新事物保持好奇是好事。”贝卢斯科尼笑了笑，没有再管这件事情，转而从沙盘下方拖出来一个盒子，“那么，你们打算怎么放这些魔法生物呢？”

“先看一会儿吧，原本就有一些魔法生物在里面了。”老马尔蒂尼沉吟道，“等这些组散开了，我们再放。”

另外两位年长者似乎都同意这个看法，便低下头去看沙盘上逐渐散开的光点。马尔蒂尼则不由自主地侧过头，看向内斯塔的那个光球。黑发的拉文克劳看上去心情还不错，腰上别着一个蓝色的腰包，一边走路一边和朋友说话。两只散发着银色光芒的球体漂浮在几人身后一米的上空。

“安德烈亚，你刚才有留意多少人往这个方向走了吗？”内斯塔问。

“除了我们两组，似乎还有三组。”皮尔洛说，“大部分人都没有走远路。”

“比期望值要低一些。”加图索说，“也许是个好兆头。”

“另外三组是什么人？”舍甫琴科问。

“都是布斯巴顿的人，我不认识。”皮尔洛想了想，补充道，“不过上次我们见到的齐达内，往北面去了。”

“不用管别人，我们管好自己就好了。”加图索说，“安德烈，这种时候我们要防护一下吗？”

舍甫琴科摸摸下巴，说：“我不知道能移动的防护咒。大部分防护咒都是在休息的时候用的。”

“我之前在书上看到一种防护法阵。”内斯塔翻了翻自己的腰包，拿出一块浅蓝色的符石，“可以跟随符石移动，我来试试看。”

三人围着内斯塔，见他把浅蓝色石头放置于手心之上，口中念念有词。过了一会儿，浅蓝色石头泛起一层微光，三人四下张望，什么都没看到。

“你们还期望看到什么金刚罩吗……”内斯塔见他们失望的样子，有些无语。

几人不好意思地笑了笑，走到了一个岔口。一条路沿着坡度向下，穿过一片丛林，另一条更为陡峭，多为山路。

“往哪里走比较好？”内斯塔问。

“往西面走。”舍甫琴科先开口，“走山路的时间越少越好。”

内斯塔看了看地图，穿过西侧的丛林，就会走到海边。

“走丛林没问题吗？”加图索有些担忧。

“往山路走，最后一段路也同样是丛林。”舍甫琴科说，“在开阔的地方走总比在山路里走好。”

另外三人也同意了这个想法，一起走入了森林。最开始的时候，还有些比较好走的路，越往深处走，平坦的小路便渐渐不见了。

“大概学生们很少会走这么深入。”舍甫琴科轻声说，“大家小心，往植被少的地方走。”

两个格兰芬多走在前面，内斯塔和皮尔洛跟在后面。高大的树木遮蔽了日光，在地上投下斑驳的光影。

左侧突然传来一声异动，舍甫琴科立刻做出回击。一道红光闪过，四人屏息凝视着微微晃动的灌木丛。过了一会儿，树叶渐渐静止，加图索才走上前去查看。

“是一只兔子。”他扒开枝叶，为被捆成一团的兔子松绑。

另外三人松了一口气，随后开始相互嘲笑起来。

加图索忍无可忍地阻止他们：“你们认真一点！现在还在比赛中，万一下一秒就有敌人了呢？”

“哦，拜托你别这么说。”皮尔洛扶额，“这种话特别容易成真……”

“砰——”

一声巨响从四人后方传来。几人回头，数只从未见过的火鸡大小的禽类正攻击着一层银色的隔膜，鸟喙尖端隐约可见白色的电光。

“哗啦——”什么东西碎裂了。

“跑！”舍甫琴科大喊一声，拔腿狂奔，“别往树丛里跑，别回头，丢咒语就好！”

内斯塔听从了他说的话，随便往后面丢了个障碍重重。几声尖利的叫声传来，大概有几只鸟被拦截了下来。

“别回头看！”舍甫琴科跑在最前面，也不断地往后丢咒语，“不要停！”

几人狂奔了两三英里，身后终于完全没有动静了。皮尔洛实在吃不消了，气喘吁吁地就要坐到地上。

“喂，你别坐。”加图索紧张地拉着他，点亮了魔杖照了照地面，“万一有魔鬼网怎么办。”

内斯塔和舍甫琴科在四周布置防护咒。内斯塔抬头，发现那两只白色的光球漂浮在不远的上空，完全没有在放在的逃命中失散。

“那个就是天眼。”舍甫琴科注意到内斯塔有些在意这两个光体，便开口，“裁判们就在另一端看着我们，不用太担心。”

内斯塔想到之前皮尔洛和自己说的内鬼，心中有些不安，但这不方便和舍甫琴科细讲，只好笑着点点头。

“这两组表现得不错啊。”贝卢斯科尼乐呵呵地看着，指着内斯塔小组和舍甫琴科小组的投影点说，“塞萨尔，是你的学生？”

“嗯，坐着的那个男孩是皮尔洛家的二公子，金发的那个男孩是舍甫琴科家的长男。”老马尔蒂尼说。

贝卢斯科尼赞许地点头，从盒子里选了一只带着长着两只头的蛇，放到了地图上。

马尔蒂尼不禁吸了一口凉气，贝卢斯科尼看向他，“保罗，是你的朋友？”

马尔蒂尼勉强笑了笑，“是啊，他们毕竟还小，有些担心。”

刚刚放下去的双头蛇模型已经动了起来，被贝卢斯科尼又捏了起来，“放心吧，如果情况不对我会立刻把它拿出来的。”

说罢，贝卢斯科尼又把模型丢了下去，转头挑选别的魔法生物模型打算放给别的组。

马尔蒂尼咽了咽口水，紧张地看向内斯塔的天眼。

“什么声音？”舍甫琴科警惕地说。

四人原本正坐在匍匐在地的树干上吃干粮，远处传来一阵诡异的悉悉索索声，仿佛是什么庞然大物在伏地爬行。四人立刻站起身来，各自举着魔杖面向四方，严阵以待。

“小桑，你们刚才施了防护咒吧。”皮尔洛的声音绷得紧紧的，将魔杖往前探了探。

远方闪过一片反光。

舍甫琴科立刻举高魔杖，火焰从他的魔杖窜出。一条约十英尺的大蛇竖起身体立在四人面前，急速地自高而低冲向四人。见到火光后，那只蛇似乎有些畏惧，停止了攻击，一双竖瞳却依然紧紧盯着几人。

防护罩碎裂的声音却突然从前方传来。内斯塔立刻张开了新的一道屏障，“它有两个头！”

“散开！”舍甫琴科大喊，在蛇头第二次撞破防护罩时，和加图索滚向一边。他望向另一端，内斯塔和皮尔洛也点燃了火焰，躲在一棵大树后面。

“这是个什么鬼！”内斯塔大喊，“怎么办？”

“能跑吗？”加图索谨慎地估计了一下双方实力。

“跑不掉！”皮尔洛大喊，“它移动比我们快多了，又比我们高。跑了就是死路一条！”

“打七寸？”舍甫琴科大声问，“一般蛇的弱点在那里。”

内斯塔眯着眼睛看了看立在眼前的大蛇，“好提议，不过它的七寸在哪儿？”

众人沉默。

“能不能绑住它一个头？”皮尔洛突然道，“另一个头一下发现不了，可以获得不少时间。”

“就这么办吧！”内斯塔抬头看了看，“谁帮我引个脑袋过来。”

“交叉跑！”舍甫琴科冲了出来。内斯塔熄灭魔杖，皮尔洛则举着火焰冲了出去。皮尔洛这端的蛇头追着皮尔洛过去，而靠近舍甫琴科的蛇头则往内斯塔的方向靠近。

内斯塔几下爬上树梢，变出一个藤条捆在树干上，在另一端捆上一块大石头。当蛇头探到树下时，内斯塔纵身跃了下去，从巨蛇的身躯下滑过，将绑着重物的一段扔上树枝绕了一圈，复又抱住垂下来的那端石头。

“平道滑滑！”内斯塔大喊一身。四人脚下的路变成了一道长长的滑梯。众人一下失去了平衡顺着坡道急速下滑。内斯塔感觉到藤条收紧时便放开了石头，巨蛇愤怒的嘶叫被遥遥地甩在了身后。

“好样的！”雷东多坐在观众席上目睹了这一幕，忍不住在心中暗暗叫好。坐在他前面的伊布拉希莫维奇直接欢呼着跳了起来，雷东多挑了挑眉 —— 莫非这小子的男朋友是四人组中的一个？

“不错不错，还没弄伤这蛇怪。”贝卢斯科尼拿起双头蛇的模型，放进了箱子里，“雷蒙，你那边还好吗？”

东线布斯巴顿的一组学生正陷入苦斗，一个学生的胳膊已经流血了。

马尔蒂尼没听清多梅内克说了什么。他刚刚紧张得手心都有些出汗，此时正平复自己的呼吸。他感到自己的父亲拍了拍自己的手背，“放心了？你先去吃点东西，一会儿来替我。”

贝卢斯科尼也借此机会站起身来，说：“正好，我也去休息休息。一会儿莫拉蒂顾问来替我。”

马尔蒂尼跟着贝卢斯科尼走出去，礼貌地与魔法部长寒暄。

“果然是人以群分啊。保罗的朋友也同样厉害。”贝卢斯科尼笑着说，“之前魔法部没打动你，不知道一年后能不能说动你的朋友来魔法部就职？”

马尔蒂尼原本有些心不在焉，此时却留了个心眼，谨慎地说：“我自然会和他们谈谈。”

送走魔法部长后，马尔蒂尼从小卖部那里买了一个三明治和一杯南瓜汁，味同嚼蜡地坐在场边吃着。他看了看内斯塔送给自己的那只手表，比赛才过了三个小时，他却已经有些疲惫了。与肉体的感觉相反，他的精神状态高度紧张，但他还是躺在草坪上睡了一个小时，才去接替父亲的工作。

莫拉蒂已经代替贝卢斯科尼坐在了中间位置上。多梅内克也离开了，代替他的是一位五十多岁的女巫。老马尔蒂尼走到门口，接过自己儿子给自己买的晚餐，轻声说：“猫头鹰来了吗？”

他们知道比赛时间是三整天后就往霍格沃茨寄了信，希望有一两位教室能来支援他们当裁判。可是却杳无音信，甚至连送信的猫头鹰也没有回来。

见儿子摇头，老马尔蒂尼叹了口气，转而道：“他们没有受伤，不要担心。爬过这座山，他们就能到海边了。”

“有什么异常吗？”马尔蒂尼假装为父亲捏肩膀，压低声音问。

“目前看不出来。桑德罗他们碰到的敌人很强，但是别的组碰到的也很难缠。”老马尔蒂尼说，“不过值得注意的是，他们遇到了巫师的袭击。”

“什么？”马尔蒂尼眼皮一跳。

老马尔蒂尼赶紧示意他冷静：“是场内裁判，好像是魔法部追加的项目。去袭击选手的裁判手臂上会绑一根红色的缎带。”

“是谁提出来的？”马尔蒂尼压着火气，“如果有不怀好意的人，很容易得手。”

另外两个裁判已经开始往两人的方向看，老马尔蒂尼也意识到父子谈话的时间有些太长了。他给了自己儿子一个不要太担心的眼神，“别的组也遇到了。你快去吧，晚点我来替你。”

马尔蒂尼落座的时候，天已经黑了下来。内斯塔他们看上去没怎么受伤，只是四个人面上都添了几分疲惫。或许正如他父亲所说的那样，情况还不错。

天眼只能看到图像，不能听见声音，所以马尔蒂尼听不见内斯塔正在火冒三丈地碎碎念。

一行人无意间进了一个山洞。经过长时间奔跑，大家都有些脱力。内斯塔在给几个人加防护咒，气鼓鼓地说：“搞什么，怎么会有巫师袭击我们？”

皮尔洛在他身边没有说话，看上去也心事重重的样子。

加图索和舍甫琴科不清楚内斯塔和皮尔洛在担心什么，觉得两人的反应有些意外。加图索回忆了一下刚才被袭击的场景，说：“我看他们穿的长袍是场内裁判的款式，就是手臂上多了一圈红带子。”

“我管他们绑什么颜色的带子。”内斯塔生气地说，“规则上说我们在比赛期间可能会遇到各种魔法生物，需要我们在找旗子的路上应对各种情况……”

内斯塔突然打住了话头。仔细一想，好像确实没有人说他们的对手就一定是魔法生物。

“我之前就有这种感觉，现在更肯定了一些。”舍甫琴科突然开口，“野外搜寻，路上会遇到各种类型的难题，还有人会袭击我们……这感觉像是傲罗培训。”

“难道魔法部举办这个比赛的目的，是为了从中挑选下一届的傲罗？”加图索问。

“之前贝卢斯科尼部长提到这个比赛是弱化版的三强争霸赛，那个是非常传统的竞技项目。三个学校各出一位勇士，获胜者只有一位。”舍甫琴科分析，“这次的比赛参加的人数多了很多，还是团队合作，很像傲罗做任务。而且我们学校是根据O.W.Ls成绩挑选的，而传统的傲罗培训候选人就是看N.E.W.Ts成绩的。”

皮尔洛脸色看上去好了一些，仰面躺了下去。

“诶，你别睡啊。”舍甫琴科说，“时间还早呢，抓紧时间走。”

“什么？”皮尔洛不敢置信地说，“天都黑了，我们还要进山？”

“但是我们翻过这座山才能到海边。”舍甫琴科拿出地图，指给其他三人看，“然后往南走还有一座山的距离，最后我们还要登顶最后这座山峰，目前我们走的还不到三分之一。今天最好多走些，谁知道后面会发生什么。”

“但是，夜晚进山也太危险了。”加图索皱着眉头。

“按照魔法部的脾性，我们在这里休息也会有东西来袭击我们。”舍甫琴科叹了口气。

“倒也不一定非要进山。”内斯塔突然插话，将手指覆在嘴唇上，压低声音，“你们听。”

几人安静下来。洞穴深处传来了潺潺的流水声。

四人连忙寻声走去，大约走了半个小时，一条五十英尺宽的河道出现在众人面前。河水自西而来，显然是从大海分流至此。

“太好了，沿着这条河一路往西应该就能走出洞口了。”舍甫琴科说，“不过不知道这个洞的出口在那儿。”

“总比晚上进森林好。”加图索将魔杖靠近水面，“这河里不知道有没有鱼。”

“嗯，大家补充点能量，过一小时我们再……里诺？！”

加图索大喊一声，他被一个滑溜溜的东西绑住了脚往水里拽。内斯塔赶紧抱住他的腰，防止他被拖到水里。加图索弯下身子想要把这根东西扯开，接着魔杖尖端的光，众人看清了缠在加图索脚上的东西，都不由得倒吸一口冷气——那是一根成年男子大腿粗细的章鱼脚。

“砍了它！”内斯塔立刻喊。

那乌贼仿佛听得懂他说话，整个身躯缓缓浮上水面，另一只覆满吸盘的腿直接向内斯塔伸了过来。内斯塔感到自己腰上被什么东西缠住了，整个人被一股力量往后拖拽。一道白光闪过，快要碰到他的那只脚被皮尔洛斩断在地上。

这时内斯塔和加图索已经被向后拖出很远，巨乌贼的腿也不够长了，整个身体被拉出水面。

就是现在！

舍甫琴科加大了拉扯内斯塔的力度，同时从后面快速冲上来，斩断了那只缠着加图索的章鱼脚。内斯塔和加图索往后跌倒，那只巨乌贼也失去平衡翻入水里。

“跑！”内斯塔打了一个滚爬起来，点亮魔杖往前跑去。

那只巨乌贼被砍断两只脚，气得整个水面都在晃动，一路追着袭击逃命的四人。好在内斯塔他们在岸上，虽然被抽中了几次，总算还是逃出了乌贼的活动范围。

四人都变成了落汤鸡，又没命地奔逃了好久，此时东倒西歪地喘着气。

“失策。”内斯塔喘着气，给四个人周围加防护咒。方才都是因为看到水流过于激动，大家把防护咒忘得一干二净。

“你干嘛还挂着这个。”皮尔洛好不容易理顺了气，嫌弃地指了指加图索脚边拖着的那根章鱼脚。这是方才舍甫琴科救他的时候从巨乌贼身上砍下来的。内斯塔蹲下身子帮加图索解开，提议：“看上去可以烤来吃。”

“不必了吧。”加图索显然心有余悸，“这个可能有毒。”

“巨乌贼一般都没有毒。”舍甫琴科说，“虽然这个看上去有点恶心，但或许我们需要一些蛋白质。”

“你这话说得很像麻瓜。”内斯塔笑了笑，升起一堆火，“放心吧，等我烤完了你们就不觉得它恶心了。”

舍甫琴科看了看手表，“大家吃点东西。然后我们轮流放哨半小时，过两个小时继续走。走出了山洞我们再休息。”

众人纷纷把自己弄干，围着火堆取暖。内斯塔用魔法把章鱼脚切成了一小块一小块的正方形，又削出几根细长的树枝将这些肉块串在一起，放到火堆上烤着。没过多久，肉质的香味飘散在洞穴里，大家的肚子都叫了起来。

“看上去生活品质还可以。”莫拉蒂欣赏地看着内斯塔和皮尔洛的天眼，马尔蒂尼这才意识到自己盯着他们太久了。

“呵呵，不必紧张。他们是你的同学吧，有些在意是正常的。”莫拉蒂不在意地说，“不过他们很聪明，这条路应该是条捷径。”

“不过，保罗还是应该分神看看其他组哦。”布斯巴顿的女巫笑着说，指了指摆满魔法生物模型的那个盒子，“我们可以给他们放些障碍，我和莫拉蒂先生刚给其他三条线的选手放了。保罗要试试南线的吗？”

马尔蒂尼看了看南线的其他选手。有一组已经退出了比赛，一组的学生走了山路，此时刚开始攀爬第二座山，另外一组的选择和内斯塔他们一样往海边去，却在入夜不敢前进，原地休息。相比之下，霍格沃茨的四名学生确实已经领先一段了。

马尔蒂尼挑选了两个攻击性不怎么强的魔法生物去干扰南线的另外两个组。在给霍格沃茨的两组选魔法生物时，他抬头看了眼天眼——大家正狼吞虎咽吃着内斯塔烤的肉，彼此都没有说话。之前的发生的事情耗了他们太多体力，四人脸上都带着显而易见的疲惫。

马尔蒂尼原本要去拿狐媚子的手顿了顿，转而选了一个斯芬克斯，放在山洞另一端的出口。

“诶！这组不行了！”布斯巴顿的女巫惊叫一声，赶紧把一只狮鹫捉了出来。天眼里，一个穿着霍格沃茨长袍的男孩从它嘴里掉落下来，躺在地上一动不动。他的同伴也倒在地上，看上去伤了腿，魔杖掉落在草丛了，只好努力爬过去看自己的伙伴。

莫拉蒂用魔杖点了点他们的天眼，几个场内裁判立刻出现在了附近，将两位负伤的选手带出了场地。他们的天眼也随之熄灭了，变作一颗普通的白色球体。

马尔蒂尼惊出了一声冷汗，又看了眼内斯塔的天眼，不安的感觉更加明显地涌上心头。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

洞穴里相比外面安全得多。四个人结伴走了一个多小时，基本没有受到什么攻击。

“这大概要归功于小桑和安德烈的守护咒吧。”皮尔洛打了个哈欠。他放松了不少，渐渐有些困了。

“估计每个场所都有考点吧。”舍甫琴科思索着，“这里的主考点可能就是那个巨乌贼。”

走在最前面的内斯塔突然停了下来。

“怎么……”加图索的话说了一半，尾音消失在黑暗里。

内斯塔举着魔杖，荧光照亮了前路，显出洞穴出口的轮廓，同时也照亮了洞穴外一排巨大的脚趾。

仿佛是感知到内斯塔一行人的到来，洞穴外的庞然大物微微动了动，一张女法老的面容出现在洞穴外。她的双眼泛着无机质的绿色，惊得四个霍格沃茨学生往后退了几步。

庞然大物并没有说话，也没有攻击他们的意图，只是趴在地面上静静地注视着他们。

“是斯芬克斯。”舍甫琴科开口，“我在神奇生物课上读到过这种魔法生物。她不会主动攻击我们，但是会给我们猜谜。”

“这不是埃及神话里的吗？”内斯塔小时候就听过这个故事，“居然真的存在吗？”

“麻瓜也知道斯芬克斯？”知道斯芬克斯不会攻击他们，加图索也放松了一些。

“嗯……听说她会给人猜谜。”内斯塔说，“如果答对了就没事，答错了就会把人吃掉。”

另外三个人纷纷打了个冷颤。

“倒、倒也没这么夸张。”皮尔洛解释，“如果我们没答上的话，估计她就不让我们通过吧。”

“这就意味着我们刚才白走了。”内斯塔打了个冷颤，摇了摇头，“绝对不可以！”

斯芬克斯似乎感受到他们决心要通过这里，此时已经直起身子，居高临下地望着走近她的四个学生。

“途径此地的旅人，想从这里通过，需要回答我的一个问题。”斯芬克斯缓缓道，“什么东西早晨用四条腿走路，中午用……”

内斯塔舒了一口气。这个寓言故事他听过八百遍了，却基于尊重没有打断斯芬克斯的话，只侧过身子和皮尔洛悄悄说：“答案是人。”

他说的声音非常轻，连站在他另一侧的舍甫琴科都没有听见。但斯芬克斯却停了下来，看向内斯塔，说：“你答对了。”

舍甫琴科和加图索奇怪地看向内斯塔，后者不明所以地摇了摇头。斯芬克斯已经让开了身子，留出了一条一人通过的道路。加图索便带头往前走，其他人跟在他身后。谁知斯芬克斯巨大的脚掌微微一动，又一次挡住了他们的去路。

“只有两人可以通过。”斯芬克斯说，“另外一组还得回答一个问题。”

加图索和舍甫琴科回过头哀求地看着两位拉文克劳。他们都不是猜谜的好手，看上去内斯塔和皮尔洛更擅长此道。

“我可以再答一个。”内斯塔开口，“让我的朋友先过去吧。”

皮尔洛没想到自己的好朋友敢和斯芬克斯讨价还价，赶紧看向高大的神兽，生怕她生气起来一掌把几人拍回到洞穴另一端。好在斯芬克斯只是低头看了一会儿内斯塔，最终挪开脚掌，默许两个格兰芬多经过。

“人类，你有话问我吗？”再次面对两个拉文克劳，斯芬克斯看着内斯塔开口。

内斯塔笑了笑，“是的，我有一个谜题想要问你。”

斯芬克斯像是一座大山一般伫立在两个拉文克劳面前，皮尔洛无法看清她的表情，但从她的回答来看他们至少还是安全的：“那么，先回答我的问题吧。”

斯芬克斯停顿了一下，似乎在思考选择哪个谜语：“它看不见也摸不着，听不见也闻不到。躲在星辰后，藏在山丘下，把空洞填满。它先来一点，再全部赶到；它终止生命，扼杀欢笑。”

“它是什么？”

黑暗如斗篷般笼在两个拉文克劳上方，唯有内斯塔的手中的魔杖尖端如星星般亮着。

“是黑夜。”内斯塔轻声说。

斯芬克斯动了动。皮尔洛紧张地往内斯塔的方向靠了靠，下一秒，斯芬克斯那双带着无机质色彩的绿色双眼出现在了内斯塔魔杖的另一端。皮尔洛差点吓得尖叫出来，紧紧地抓住内斯塔的手臂。

“你答对了，人类。”斯芬克斯有女法老的面容，这让她看上去没有其他巨大型魔法生物那么可怕，“你要问我什么？”

内斯塔调整了一下站位，挡住了身后的天眼，弯腰在地上画出了他之前看到的黑巫师标记。

“您能看出什么？”内斯塔并没有站起身，只微微仰头看向斯芬克斯。

斯芬克斯没有马上回答，只专注地看着地上的图案。

时间安静地流淌，内斯塔和皮尔洛都不敢出声。

“先是无声，无色，无情，无价。”终于，斯芬克斯缓缓开口，“然后有声，有色，有情，却无价。”

内斯塔愣了愣，斯芬克斯却依旧纵身一跃，消失在了黑暗里。

“安德烈亚，桑德罗！”原本被斯芬克斯巨大身躯隔开的两个格兰芬多快步跑了过来，内斯塔连忙把画在地上的图案擦掉了。

“小桑，你猜谜怎么这么厉害？”皮尔洛崇拜地看着自己的好朋友。

“这两个谜语我之前都读到过。”内斯塔说，“前一个出自希腊神话《俄狄浦斯王》，后一个出自《霍比特人》。”

“麻瓜怎么会知道斯芬克斯的谜语？”加图索疑惑地问。

“融入麻瓜社会的巫师也不在少数。”皮尔洛说，“事实上，时间越往前推移，巫师和麻瓜的生活越紧密。”

内斯塔并没有仔细听其他人说话，思绪又回到了斯芬克斯最后说的话上。皮尔洛看出自己的好友心不在焉，便问舍甫琴科：“现在已经十点多了，我们别再走了吧。”

舍甫琴科抬头看了看天空，冰凉的雪透过交错的枝叶落在他的肩膀上。

“下雪了。”舍甫琴科轻声说，“先去洞穴里歇一晚吧，明天天气可能会很糟。”

四人决定轮流守夜。皮尔洛自告奋勇值了第一班，内斯塔两小时后来接他的班。

皮尔洛招来了个落叶堆生火，两个格兰芬多睡在里边，内斯塔睡在他身旁。皮尔洛见内斯塔双手枕在脑后，一双眼睛睁得大大的，忍不住和他搭话：“还在想斯芬克斯最后说的话？”

“嗯。”内斯塔皱着眉头，“总觉得漏掉了什么很重要的事情。”

皮尔洛从包里翻出地图，借着火光研究了起来，“你快睡吧，等会儿你守夜的时候再想吧。”

他坐的位置很好，正好帮内斯塔挡住了火光。可惜内斯塔却没什么睡意，他心中有强烈的不安感。斯芬克斯很明显说了两样完全不同的东西，莫非这个法阵是把一个东西换成了另一个东西？

温暖的火光和昏暗的环境终于让内斯塔的眼皮有些沉了。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地呼吸着，感受夜色无声地流淌过他身侧，防护罩外似乎有什么动物，发出轻微的沙沙声。

内斯塔突然坐了起来，皮尔洛手中的地图落在了地上。

两个拉文克劳对视了一眼，从对方眼中看见了相似的恐惧。

皮尔洛先冷静了下来。他给两人加了一个消音咒，将地图摊开在两人中间。他的魔杖自北端的点开始划到东端的终点，又回到北端往下至西端，再顺着海岸线移到了他们目前的目的地——南端终点上。内斯塔也意识到有些不对了，只见皮尔洛的魔杖又指向西面的终点，轻轻往右移动到了布斯巴顿城堡。

随着皮尔洛魔杖移动的轨迹，一个字母F浮现在地图上方，泛着不详的光芒。

内斯塔赶紧侧过身，挡住了身后的天眼。

“你刚才想到了什么。”不需要言语，皮尔洛知道内斯塔已经明白他的意思了，便问他刚才奇怪的反应。

内斯塔用魔杖画了那个黑巫师的符号，用手指着中央横向的漏斗，轻声说：“Dagaz，时间 —— 无声，无色，无情，无价。”复又将手指移到纵向的一个尖角上，“Uruz，生命 —— 有声，有色，有情，无价。”

这个尖角下方是一长条弯弯曲曲的线，就是这条线让这个符号显得特别凌乱而复杂。

“这个没有对应的符号。”内斯塔轻声说，“我猜测这个法阵的作用是盗取祭品身上的时间转变为自己的生命。或者更可怕的是，反过来，盗取别人的生命延长某种时间。另外一提，这条线，弯弯曲曲的，很像一条蛇。”

皮尔洛睁大了眼睛，“难道在这里，蛇代表着偷窃？”

“不好说，北欧神话里蛇并不完全是邪恶，但确实蛇的出现会让人感觉不好。”内斯塔说，“另外，这个F形的法阵，我刚才也想了想，可以对上Ansuz。”

这个词皮尔洛也知道，他阅读北欧神话的时候出现过好几次：“诸神。”

“如尼法阵是神代产物，自然气候是神力的具象化。”内斯塔说，“我们第一次看到这个法阵的那晚雷雨交加，而刚才安德烈说后面的天气可能会很糟糕……”

“而且上次他们用了你的猫当祭品……”皮尔洛意识到事情在往非常糟糕的地方发展。

“也许不仅是我的猫。”内斯塔在法阵上部的区域内比划了一下，“也许这个区域内部的所有生物都会被波及。”

“那我们只能抓紧破坏掉南面的这个了。”皮尔洛抓了抓头发，“不然我们……”

“不够。”内斯塔说，“你记得当时我从扫把上摔下来的那次吗？那时候根本没有法阵，但我却被攻击了……啊，这么看来是盗取时间了……哦，对不起，我的意思是，也许这个F只是为了扩大范围。”

“你的意思是……”皮尔洛眼皮跳了一下。

“我明天和你们分开，我一个人去西面的终点。”内斯塔说。

“你想都不要想！”皮尔洛气得大喊。

“冷静，安德烈亚！”内斯塔拉住自己的好友，“听着，这个行动必须摆脱天眼，而这个光球，我刚才观察过了，它一直跟着你。”

“那你也不能用一个人跑去冒险。”皮尔洛咬牙切齿地说，“而且，你是被袭击过的人！你才是最危险的那个。”

“所以我更不能和你们在一起！”内斯塔也着急起来，不由得提高了音量。他站起身来，想走动一下，却被皮尔洛一把拽住胳膊。

“你怎么知道天眼一定是有助于黑巫师的？”皮尔洛质问，“也许是魔法部保护我们的呢？你一个人跑出去，万一正中他们下怀呢？”

“他们想动手，魔法部根本救不了我们！”内斯塔激烈地说，“刚才那几个巫师，如果对我们施的是索命咒，我们四个早就已经不在了。”

“那个……你们怎么了？”

内斯塔和皮尔洛回头一看，舍甫琴科和加图索都已经醒了，此时正一脸震惊地看着他们。

“他们怎么吵架了？”

说话的是布斯巴顿的裁判。主裁判已经换过了一轮。一个年轻的教授在不久前接替了布斯巴顿方主裁判的位置，看上去是打算值夜班的，而代替莫拉蒂的是一个来自南美的棕色皮肤男人。他的眼袋非常重，不怎么有精神的样子。来了之后他只和其他人点了点头，便一言不发地坐在位置上，听到这话也只是抬了抬眼皮。

马尔蒂尼原本见内斯塔他们睡了，便转头去看其他组的情况。他自认识内斯塔的第一天起，皮尔洛就在他身边。他从未见过两人有矛盾，此时此刻两人却在天眼那一端激烈地争论着。内斯塔似乎情绪有些激动，快速地站起身，被皮尔洛拉住了手臂。

投射在山洞岩壁上的火光随着两人的动作诡异地扭曲了一下，原本在睡觉的舍甫琴科惊醒了过来，又推醒了身旁的加图索。

就在这时，老马尔蒂尼走了进来。

“保罗，你去休息吧。”老马尔蒂尼说，“今天我来值夜班，明天你来。”

马尔蒂尼站了起来，眼睛却还黏在天眼上。老马尔蒂尼注意到自己儿子的视线，看了看内斯塔的天眼：“怎么了？”

内斯塔和皮尔洛都已经冷静下来了。此时另一侧的四个霍格沃茨学生围绕火堆坐着，皮尔洛严肃地在说话，加图索和舍甫琴科一脸认真地听着，内斯塔抱着膝盖坐在一边，似乎并不是很专心。

“保罗。”老马尔蒂尼加重语气又叫了一声自己儿子，“快去休息吧。”

父亲手掌的温度让马尔蒂尼稍微冷静了一点。见那四个人已经心平气和坐下谈话，想来也不会再有什么大问题。马尔蒂尼便点了点头，一个人走出了裁判室。

此时已经过十一点，魁地奇球场上的观众们也都回去了。马尔蒂尼走到房间外独自站着，夜间寒冷的空气让他头脑清醒了不少。雪越来越大，气温也让人不安的冷，地上已经积起了雪霜。马尔蒂尼往裁判室里张望了一下，见三个主裁判都没有什么紧张的表现，才双手插着兜走进了休息室。

大概是方才的低温让他整个人都冷静了下来，马尔蒂尼不再有全身神经突突直跳的感觉了。几小时的高度集中实在是耗费心力，马尔蒂尼怀揣着满脑子的思绪却很快睡了过去。

仿佛只过了没多久，马尔蒂尼又被休息室外的喧闹惊醒了。此时天空尚呈黛色，太阳还没有升起。马尔蒂尼冲出去的时候差点被走道上结的霜滑倒。待他站稳了身子，便看见昨天晚上那个南美主裁判换上了场内裁判的长袍，大步往比赛场地的方向走去。

“喂，莫雷诺先生！”马尔蒂尼大声喊。那人转头看了马尔蒂尼一眼，脚步却没有停，走进传送点后一眨眼就消失了。

马尔蒂尼见追不上，赶紧往主裁判室跑。刚进门就见里面聚着四位巫师，他父亲脸色铁青，眉头皱得紧紧的。

“父亲，发生什么了？”马尔蒂尼快步走过去，本能地往内斯塔的天眼扫了一眼。这一眼让他僵在原地，话也说不下去了。

天眼里面只剩下加图索和皮尔洛两个人穿梭在丛林中，舍甫琴科和内斯塔已不见踪影。

雷东多在六点多的时候就回到了魁地奇场。虽然他对保温咒驾轻就熟，却并不想在下雪天留在户外一宿。他在入口处拿了一份地图，走向昨天的位置时却发现伊布拉希莫维奇在观众席的长椅上睡着。他不知从哪里变了个睡袋出来，估计是睡着前还在看比赛的缘故，他的右手露在外面抓着那份地图，手掌的皮肤还是正常的颜色，显然也加了保温咒。

大概是听到了雷东多的动静，伊布拉希莫维奇嘟囔了几句，慢慢醒了过来。见一个二十岁左右的男巫披着清城的微光从自己眼前走过，不由一肚子火气。这场地这么空，干嘛非要坐在这里，好端端地把自己吵醒。伊布拉希莫维奇本想怼这人几句，却见他一脸严肃地眺望着远方，便也揉揉眼睛坐了起来。

一个男人走到了场地边缘，周身白光一闪，又消失在了原地。

“诶！！”伊布拉希莫维奇突然跳了起来。他不敢置信地又点了点写着内斯塔名字的编号，眼镜里确实只出现了皮尔洛和一个他不认识的格兰芬多。

雷东多听出了这声叫喊里的惊恐，立刻打开地图查看。等他摘下眼镜的时候，坐在他前排的伊布拉希莫维奇已经翻下了护栏，往比赛场地的方向冲了过去。

雷东多站起身来，远远地看见马尔蒂尼一边套着场内裁判的长袍一边往传送点跑去。雷东多突然意识到伊布拉希莫维奇打算做什么了。

果然，在马尔蒂尼踏入传送阵法的那一刻，伊布拉希莫维奇的脚下变作一条冰路，整个人快速地往马尔蒂尼的方向滑过去。有些早到场的观众注意到了这个情况，不由得大叫起来。

但这一切发生得太快了。还没有等老师们冲过去阻止，两人就一起消失在了传送点的光阵里。雪实在太大了，就连传送点泛起的光芒都模糊在冰雪之中。

雷东多在场地间紧张的空气中静默了几秒，缓步走下看台。

马尔蒂尼以去拿早餐为借口，只身闯入比赛场地。刚才裁判们说莫雷诺自己提出要去场内找失踪的两名学生，这让马尔蒂尼非常不安。那个寡言阴沉的男人原本就给他一种不舒服的感觉，刚才两人短暂的交汇间，那人投来的眼神也仿佛带着刺，透着危险的气息。

他走进传送阵的时候，身后扬起了一阵风。不待他回头，就被卷入逼仄的空间转移当中。但他很快就知道答案了——在他身体再次接触到雪地的同时，一个高大的男人紧跟着压到了他身上。

还没等马尔蒂尼睁开眼睛看一眼，一道强烈的红光刺痛了他的眼皮。一股强大的力量将他和身上的人一起推了出去，在雪地上拖出好几米。

马尔蒂尼后背狠狠地撞上了一棵松树，压在他身上的人还给自己来了个二次攻击，树梢上落下来的雪压了他满脸。他觉得自己的肺都要被顶出来了，但危机感更强势地占据了他的意识，他一边咳嗽一边举起魔杖，第二道绿光打在了他将将立起的屏障上。

马尔蒂尼将压在他身上的人推到一边，看到对方脸的时候不由愣了愣。

伊布拉希莫维奇。他怎么会在这里？

显然这个曾经的斯莱特林无意间帮了马尔蒂尼一个大忙，好巧不巧地挡住了第一道袭击马尔蒂尼的魔咒。伊布拉希莫维奇已经失去了意识，安静地趴在雪地里。马尔蒂尼在心中对他说了声抱歉，扶着身后的树站了起来。他现在有更棘手的情况要处理——在传送到达的第一秒就受到攻击，对方显然恭候他多时。

莫雷诺披着一件黑色的斗篷站在雪地里，魔杖直直地指向马尔蒂尼。

“果然是天纵英才，幸运女神也要偏袒一下。”莫雷诺扯动了一下嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地看着他，“早知道最开始就该用索命咒。”

山谷里万籁寂静，唯有一记尖利的长鸣划过长空。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

有时候不得不感叹魔法的便捷，无论是什么样的高科技都不能让人类能忽视寒冷走在这样的风雪中。而在舍甫琴科给自己加了一个保温咒之后，内斯塔即使徒手去攀爬岩壁也不会觉得冷了。

内斯塔和其他三个人争论了半天，最后同意兵分两路，由实战经验相对丰富的舍甫琴科陪自己。即使舍甫琴科红着脸争辩自己只是道听途说，但他确实了解很多实用的咒语，比如极大地提升了路途质量的保温咒。

他们两人趁着夜色离开了另外两个队友，果然天眼并没有跟过来。不过一旦天亮了，主裁判室就会发现他们两个人离队的事情，全部的场内裁判都会来寻找他们，所以他们现在不但要躲避魔法生物，还要躲避场内裁判。为了避免暴露行踪，内斯塔和舍甫琴科决定尽量往森林里走，减少暴露在空旷的地方的时间。除去各种保护咒外，舍甫琴科还帮两人施加了迷幻咒。他们身上的颜色会随着环境的变化而变化，有时候内斯塔眼睛一花都会丢失自己这位伙伴的踪迹。

即使两人做了十二分的防护，在黑暗的森林中行走也成为了内斯塔绝对不想再经历的噩梦。两人经历了差点被魔鬼网缠住，差点滑下悬崖，差点闯进蛇窝等等一系列让人心惊肉跳的危险事件后，东方终于出现了光亮。虽然整体还是很暗，但多少可以看清周围的环境了。

两人正背靠着一座非常陡的山坡，坡度超过七十度。离开天眼后，内斯塔和舍甫琴科也敢用智能手表上的地图了。翻过这座山，他们便能到海边了。

“我们就傍着悬崖走吧。”舍甫琴科负责看地图，“有掩护，离海边也近。”

内斯塔没什么意见。他昨晚基本没睡，这时候已经有些吃不消了，便找了棵背风大树，想要靠着休息一下。

舍甫琴科突然咦了一声。

内斯塔强撑着困意，凑过去看他的手表：“怎么了。”

有两个点靠在一起，代表内斯塔和舍甫琴科。另一个点在他们南面，代表皮尔洛和加图索。但在他们西面不远处，更靠近海岸的地方，竟然又出现了一个点。他们一共只有四只手表，剩下的那一只，应该在马尔蒂尼身上。

“保罗来找我们了？”内斯塔有些惊喜，但又觉得哪里不对。

舍甫琴科显然也察觉了这种违和感：“但是，他为什么要去那边。如果是他的话，应该会先去问安德烈亚才对吧？”

内斯塔还没来得及说话，天色突然暗了一下，伴随着一声尖利的长鸣。

舍甫琴科赶紧躲到了内斯塔身边。两人眯眼望向天空，只看到一只巨大禽类远去的影子。

“这是什么鸟？”内斯塔问舍甫琴科，“怎么这么大？”

舍甫琴科并没有看清楚这只鸟长什么样子，但他发现了另外一个更为危险的事情：“桑德罗，你有没有发现，这只鸟再往西面飞。”

他的话刚说完，那只鸟就如一枚炮弹一样自天际坠向地面。

“保罗！”内斯塔立刻意识到了马尔蒂尼的危险，“安德烈，我们赶紧过去！”

“可，可是这里过不去啊？”舍甫琴科抬头看了看陡峭的悬崖，又北面瞧了瞧，“往北面走走看？”

内斯塔又看了看地图，实在无法判断什么时候能走到比较缓和的山坡。

“来不及了……”内斯塔咬牙，“你拿着我的魔杖，千万别掉了。”

舍甫琴科一脸迷惑地拿过内斯塔的魔杖。

“你等会儿看到的一切，千万别说出去。”内斯塔深吸一口气，“如果我丧失了理智，就用随便什么方法控制住我，然后去找马尔蒂尼校长。”

“你要做什么？”后面的话被舍甫琴科吞进了肚子。内斯塔的身型开始变化，头顶的发间冒出形状优美的鹿角，皮肤上则覆上金棕色的皮毛。舍甫琴科大张着嘴，看着一头体态优美的牡鹿代替内斯塔站在自己面前。

牡鹿那双湿润的黑眼睛望了望他，弯下自己的脖子，示意舍甫琴科骑上来。

“你是阿尼玛格斯？”舍甫琴科坐在内斯塔背上，手都不知道该往哪里放。牡鹿的皮毛光滑如绸缎，根本不可能揪着。

内斯塔没法回答，掉头小跑起来。舍甫琴科差点滑下去，只好附身抱住牡鹿的脖子，心里不断对马尔蒂尼道歉——他绝对不是故意要抱内斯塔的。

万幸的是，这一次内斯塔的思维还算清晰。他抬头看了看面前的悬崖——从鹿的角度看，这并不是什么难事。

但舍甫琴科还是个人类，牡鹿跳跃在悬崖上突出的小石头之间时，他只能弱小又无助地搂紧牡鹿的脖子，在内斯塔跃上更高一级的石块时不让自己大声叫出来。

大约花了二十来分钟——尽管舍甫琴科觉得过了好几小时——内斯塔便登上了这个小悬崖。舍甫琴科本来想翻身下来，内斯塔却迈开四肢狂奔起来。

“桑德罗！等等……”舍甫琴科第一次发现鹿居然跑这么快，“你知道保罗他们在哪儿吗？要我看地图吗？”

内斯塔点了点头，完全没有停下脚步，显然只回答了舍甫琴科第一个问题。化身为牡鹿之后他的感官要灵敏得多，可以听见远方随风而来的鸟鸣。他目前是动物的形态，其他魔法生物对他的敌意也大大减少。他纵身越过一只巨大的鬼鳖时，它也不过是抬起眼皮看了看，又把脑袋缩进壳里睡觉了。

不会错了。内斯塔越跑越快，四周的植被越来越少，光线越来越明亮。空气中夹杂着清晰的海水味，熟悉的鸟鸣也越来越响，混着魔法爆破的声音。

马尔蒂尼就在前面。快一点，再快一点吧。

裁判室内的紧张气氛终于散去了一些。

除了担任第二赛日早场主裁判的莫吉和多梅内克，以及昨天值夜班的老马尔蒂尼他们，其他裁判都进赛场找人。为了区分场内裁判，他们在左臂上系了绿色的绸带。

众人散去后，多梅内克和莫吉相对而坐，面对着群山的魔法沙盘。多梅内克叹了口气：“没想到会出这种事。”

莫吉也跟着叹气：“早知道开赛之前应该让你卜一卦。”

多梅内克听到这里，一下来了精神：“莫吉顾问也信这个？”

莫吉点头：“占卜是一门很深奥的学问。可惜我没什么这方面的天赋。”

多梅内克一下乐了，站起身来走到房间内侧的柜子，笑道：“这里有个水晶球，不如我现在来看看。”

莫吉很感兴趣地让开位置，让多梅内克把水晶球放在桌上。水晶球内雾蒙蒙的一片，多梅内克俯下身子，专注地看向球面。

几分钟过去，多梅内克的脸色越来越差。莫吉忍不住问：“怎么了？多梅内克校长？”

多梅内克站起身，脸色苍白地说：“不好意思，我可能要失陪一下。我立刻找另外一个人来替我。”

还没等莫吉说话，多梅内克便跑出了房间。

莫吉在原地站了几秒，忽然笑了笑，将水晶球收了起来。他默念一个咒语，地图上突然出现了一个新的光点。莫吉从魔法生物模型的盒子里取出了一个格里芬，放到了光点附近。

小小的格里芬在场地模型里原地转了一会儿，仰头叫了一声，振开翅膀飞向海边。

马尔蒂尼和莫雷诺正对峙着。

“你们要干什么？”马尔蒂尼浑身紧绷，率先发起攻击，被对方挡了开去。

“保罗·马尔蒂尼。”莫雷诺挑起了眉毛，打量着对面的年轻人，“这不是我们第一次见面。”

马尔蒂尼愣住了，停下了攻击对方的动作。确实，昨天他和这人说初次见面的时候，对方不置可否：“我们什么时候见过？”

莫雷诺笑了起来——真是让人惊讶，这人笑的时候嘴角还是向下撇的：“马尔蒂尼小公子是贵人多忘事。我们在你的成人礼上可是有过一面之缘的。”

马尔蒂尼眼皮一跳，却见对方手腕一抖，两人之间就出现了那个熟悉的黑巫师符号。马尔蒂尼连忙侧身避过，心下大惊：“你看见的是我？”

他立刻意识到自己说漏嘴了。果然莫雷诺注意到了：“你那天不是一个人？啊……”他露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“是那个叫亚历桑德罗·内斯塔的男孩吧？难怪你一直这么紧张他。”

马尔蒂尼心下一沉，正想着怎么扯谎掩盖过去，却听莫雷诺说：“没关系，反正本来就要除掉他的。”

“什么？”马尔蒂尼原本想奇袭他，听到这里却停下了动作。

“内斯塔和皮尔洛，我给他们准备了一份大礼，可惜现在内斯塔跑了。不过也没关系，我们有的是时间。”莫雷诺还是带着那种令人作呕的笑容，“还有你父亲，如果不是这次比赛，我们还真没机会动手。”

夹杂着愤怒的咒语迎面袭来，却被莫雷诺挡开。马尔蒂尼快速地进攻，却发现对方并不出击，只是和他保持着一定距离挡开咒语。马尔蒂尼心下疑惑，却敏锐地捕捉到背后的风声和莫雷诺微微上移的视线。他立刻弯下腰——但还是差了一些，禽类生物尖利的爪子将他的左臂抓得鲜血淋漓。他不敢停顿，在雪地上打了个滚，将将躲过了莫雷诺丢过来的索命咒。

马尔蒂尼知道自己无法在这里和一人一兽对抗，更何况还有一个昏迷不醒的伊布拉希莫维奇。他魔杖一抖，他和伊布就顺着变出来的平道快速地沿着坡度滑下。他找准了时机，将自己分入了右侧茂密的丛林，而让伊布拉希莫维奇顺着山坡滑了下去。在这个时候他离自己越远越安全。

他尽全力奔跑着，巨大的禽类生物在树林上空盘旋，原始森林繁密的植被遮挡了它的部分视线，但他左肩的疼痛限制了他的速度，这个生物已经盘旋在他的正上方了。

马尔蒂尼勉强越过灌木丛，一个巨大的黑影迎面撞来。马尔蒂尼感到左腿处一阵剧痛，紧接着被带离了地面。

绝对不能被带到空中！

马尔蒂尼的魔杖化作刀锋斜劈下去。他听见一长声蛇类的嘶叫，然后狠狠摔在地上。

空中的禽类生物在他趴在地上的瞬息确定了位置，如鬼魅一般俯冲下来。

马尔蒂尼听见枝叶被碾折的声音，但他的左臂和左腿都在流血，已经没有力气再移动了。他喘着气，给自己立起一道屏障——即使他知道这根本是杯水车薪，肯定无法阻挡以这样高速冲过来的巨大猛禽。

果然，下一秒他就听见了屏障碎裂的声音。他看见了雄鹰的头和翅膀，狮子的后肢和皮毛。

原来是格里芬啊。马尔蒂尼的意识有些模糊，还算和他的阿尼玛格斯有点相似呢……

“保罗！”

熟悉的声音把马尔蒂尼的意识拉了回来。上方一道阴影自林间跃出，有力的双角精准地顶在俯冲下来的格里芬腹部。

桑德罗……？

内斯塔和格里芬缠斗在一起。内斯塔的力量远不及神兽，却将他的双角卡在了一个很巧妙的位置，让格里芬很难使上力。但即使如此，牡鹿到底还是比格里芬小上好几号，好几次被甩上了半空，一个金色的影子也从它身上翻滚下来。

“保罗！”舍甫琴科挣扎着从雪地里爬起来，往马尔蒂尼的方向跑去，中途却被卷土重来的双头蛇截了个正着。

双头蛇的其中一个蛇头方才被马尔蒂尼砍了一记，虽然没有斩断却血流不止，此时虚弱地歪在一旁，显然已经失去了战力。但剩下的那只脑袋正对舍甫琴科怒目而视，蛇信子危险地露了出来。

舍甫琴科自然不敢大意，停下了脚步与双头蛇对峙。双头蛇因为伤了半身，不敢贸然出击，但舍甫琴科知道，只要他露出破绽，双头蛇的尖牙就会毫不留情地扎入自己的身体。

马尔蒂尼赶紧给自己治疗。他的左腿不断流着血，血液的颜色也微微发暗，大概率是蛇牙上有毒。马尔蒂尼强制冻住了自己左腿，尽量减缓伤口处的血液循环，复又专心治疗自己的左臂。格里芬是不带毒的，虽然肩膀上的伤口深可见骨，却肉眼可见地在治疗咒下开始愈合。

内斯塔最后还是被甩了出去。格里芬显然是被激怒了，把原本的目标马尔蒂尼丢在一旁，径直往牡鹿身上扑去。内斯塔也不躲，后蹄直接冲着格里芬的脖子踹了过去，但格里芬到底力气大得多，站稳了身体后就掐住了牡鹿的脖颈。

“桑德罗！”马尔蒂尼着急地大喊，也顾不上治疗了，挪开魔杖就向格里芬丢咒语。格里芬只好放开内斯塔，又一次腾空而起，转而向马尔蒂尼冲来。谁知内斯塔一见它转向，立刻又顶了过去。这一次顶在格里芬的眼睛边上，格里芬气得大叫，一爪子把牡鹿拍了出去。

“桑德罗！”马尔蒂尼惊叫，努力往内斯塔身边移动，身下的雪地被染红了一大片。

莫雷诺突然出现在了路口。他的出现仿佛是一声枪鸣，战况突然急剧地向他那里倾斜。双头蛇突然向舍甫琴科发起了攻击。金发的格兰芬多敏捷地躲开，咒语徒劳无功地丢在坚硬的蛇鳞上。格里芬往牡鹿身上扑了过去。这次内斯塔没有正面刚了，他在草地上翻了个身躲开了去。牡鹿的身体开始逐渐变会人形，格里芬张开的翅膀正好挡住了周围的视线。

莫雷诺自然也没有注意。他看着马尔蒂尼，又露出了那个让人作呕的笑容，慢慢举起魔杖对准无法起身的青年：“看来，是我来对付你了。”

绿光和红光碰撞在一起，树梢上的积雪落了满地。

裁判室内。

莫吉把双头蛇的模型也放过去之后，门外依稀传来了脚步声，大概是布斯巴顿那边来顶替多梅内克的人到了。

“莫吉顾问，我可以进来吗？”听起来是一个年轻的声音。

莫吉应了声，调整了一下表情，侧过身看向学生的天眼。

门那边却传来一声巨响。

莫吉还来不及回头，就被石化在原地。

“我也是受委托办事。”莫吉无法转头，也无法开口，只好站在原地听这个年轻人说话，“你以为螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，却不知道谁是螳螂，谁是黄雀？”

那个年轻人走到了莫吉面前，后者不由睁大了眼睛。

“再自我介绍一下，费尔南多·雷东多。”雷东多笑了笑，亮了一下带着霍格沃茨火漆章的信，“来自美凌格律师所，目前独自受理来自马尔蒂尼校长的委托。”

雷东多说罢，没有再理会僵在一旁的莫吉。他走到沙盘前端详了一会儿，把手伸向了两个正在沙盘里动来动去的模型。

雪地间。

不可思议的变故就在一瞬间发生。舍甫琴科为了避免被蛇咬，已经跳到了蛇背上扒住它的鳞片。他变出了一把尖刃想要刺下去，身下的蛇却在一瞬间消失了。舍甫琴科猝不及防地从两米多高的空中一头栽进雪地里。

内斯塔还尚未完全变回人形，体型持续的变化让格里芬无法彻底抓住他。内斯塔借着身后的松树往高处爬了爬，本想给它来个爆头，再回头时格里芬却不见了。内斯塔懵逼地四下看了看，双头蛇也没了踪迹，只有舍甫琴科四仰八叉地陷在雪地里。

“安德烈！我的魔杖丢过来！”最后的鹿角也缩了回去，内斯塔已经完全是人类的体态。他紧张地看着莫雷诺和马尔蒂尼的缠斗。莫雷诺显然也发现了局势的变化，立刻加大了魔力。

“魔杖不见了！”舍甫琴科趴在雪地上乱翻，着急得大喊，“肯定是刚才摔下来的时候飞了！”

内斯塔又看了看马尔蒂尼。他坚持得很辛苦，被溢向他这边的魔力缓慢地往后推着，眼看着撑不了多久了。内斯塔咬紧牙关，从包里翻出两枚符石。

一条冰路自空中窜出，落在莫雷诺身前。

“滚——开！”内斯塔踩着冰滑下，破开两人对撞在一起的魔咒出现在莫雷诺眼前。后者大吃一惊，拉文克劳男孩仿佛周身裹着闪电。不断有魔力渗透过内斯塔的屏障在他身上留下伤口，少年却置若罔闻。他脸上满是汗水，一双黑眸却如火焰般燃烧着。

莫雷诺立刻把魔杖转向他。内斯塔的动作却更快，一拳头揍在了男人的鼻梁上。

他几乎用了全力，再加上从半空滑下来的冲击，莫雷诺被打得飞了出去，趴在雪地里一动不动。

舍甫琴科终于从树丛里找到了两根魔杖。他给昏迷不醒的莫雷诺又加了个昏迷咒，再把他绑在一旁的树干上。

内斯塔拿过自己的魔杖，快步跑到已经意识不清的马尔蒂尼身边。马尔蒂尼身下的雪地已经完全被染成红色，方才那番决斗基本耗尽了他仅剩的力气。

内斯塔赶紧开始治疗。他优先去看马尔蒂尼左腿的伤口，那里被他自己冻住了，血液已经呈现黑紫色，想也不用想就知道是中毒了。

内斯塔试了好几个治疗咒，完全没有作用，又开始翻自己的腰包，从里面拿出一个浅蓝色的瓶子，将里面的药水倒在马尔蒂尼的左腿上。

黑紫色的血开始往外流出，内斯塔松了口气，对紧张地站在一边的舍甫琴科说：“这个药有用。安德烈，你帮忙涂一下吧。我给他治肩膀上的伤口。”

舍甫琴科赶紧接过瓶子。他担心地看了看内斯塔和马尔蒂尼，后者似乎在药物的作用下清醒了一些，低声唤了内斯塔的名字。

黑发的拉文克劳听见了。他让马尔蒂尼背靠自己的肩膀，从后方给他治疗左肩上的撕裂开来的伤口。没有什么黑魔法或者剧毒，恢复起来顺利得多。

内斯塔自己身上也深深浅浅地被刮出不少伤口，淌出的血液和马尔蒂尼身下的那片混在一起。马尔蒂尼呆呆地看着，莫名觉得这种场景有些煽情。他虚弱地靠在自己学弟的身上，右手突然动了动。

“怎么了，保罗？”内斯塔注意到他抬起了另一只手，担心地靠近他耳边轻声问，“右手也受伤了……”

接下来的话被吞没在马尔蒂尼的唇间。

舍甫琴科刚把药倒完，立刻尴尬地站起身，小声道：“那什么……我……额，去找点干净的水。”话还没说完，他就慌慌张张地躲到了树丛后面。

内斯塔完全没听到舍甫琴科说了什么。他被马尔蒂尼抬起来的手捉住了后颈，瞪大双眼看着近在咫尺的这双蔚蓝色眼睛。

“太好了，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼显然还没有完全清醒，一双蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，锢着内斯塔的右手却出奇的有力气，“我还以为再也见不到你了。”

刚说完这话，马尔蒂尼就放开了手，眼睛也安安稳稳地闭上了，只留下内斯塔一个人在雪地间干瞪眼。

等马尔蒂尼再清醒过来的时候，舍甫琴科已经回来了。他依然靠在内斯塔肩膀上，拉文克劳男孩则弯着身子治疗他左腿上的伤口。内斯塔这两年虽然长了不少个子，却还是少年人单薄的骨骼，马尔蒂尼不由觉得自己靠着他的样子有些滑稽。内斯塔倒是毫无察觉，一心扑在治疗上，脖子不自主地前倾了一些，姣好的侧脸正好落在马尔蒂尼眼底。太阳已经升过了正当头，金色的阳光和落雪一起缀在内斯塔纤长的睫毛上。

黑色的毒血已经清干净了，内斯塔似乎还给他接了骨，现在正在念愈合咒。舍甫琴科蹲在对面给他帮忙，正好瞧见马尔蒂尼醒来：“保罗，你醒了？！”

内斯塔立刻转头，正对上马尔蒂尼那双蔚蓝色的眼睛。马尔蒂尼还记得昏迷前的那个吻，已经做好了小学弟会不好意思的准备。没想到内斯塔先是舒了一口气，下一秒却身体一歪栽进了雪地里。

“桑德罗！”马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科吓了一跳，赶紧把他从雪地里挖了出来。

马尔蒂尼让内斯塔靠在自己怀里，发现他呼吸平稳，不像是受重伤的样子。舍甫琴科也察觉了，放下心来：“他是睡着了。也是，昨晚他就没怎么休息。”

马尔蒂尼紧张的神经这才放松下来。他把内斯塔往怀里搂了搂，低下头细细端详起他的脸来。

舍甫琴科立刻察觉到了气氛的变化，又浑身不自在起来，轻咳了一下站起身来，琢磨着去哪里回避一下。

“啊，舍瓦，我想起一件事。”马尔蒂尼突然开口，“伊布拉希莫维奇顺着山坡滑下去了，你能去找他一下吗？”

舍甫琴科求之不得，即刻动身。离开这条小径前，他还忍不住回头偷偷看了一眼——马尔蒂尼正好低下头去吻内斯塔的侧脸。

天哪，伊布拉希莫维奇，你最好赶紧给我找到，舍甫琴科心里祈祷着。他一秒都不想和这两个人单独呆在一起了！

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始和《狭路》的世界线出现了分歧，写了这么多字感觉不给他俩HE有点对不起自己（也怕某些人顺着网线过来打我）。


	13. Chapter 13

内斯塔仿佛置身于温暖的海洋正中，如浮萍一般漫无目的地漂泊着。目之所及是静谧的夜空，缀着穿越百亿年光阴来至他眼底的星光，温柔而沉默地拥抱着他。

他看见一颗星星。数以千亿的星星中他看见了那一颗。它似乎更亮一些，又似乎亮得更温柔。

内斯塔伸出手，星空离他仿佛咫尺天涯。柔和的光芒透过他手背的轮廓洒落下来，所有的星星却蓦然化作星雨，沿着天际坠落下来。

是流星雨吗？

内斯塔想起小时候父母和哥哥和自己讲的话，默默闭上眼开始许愿。他想到了一双蓝眼睛，就和他置身其中的这片海洋一样温柔。

手心处有些温热。

内斯塔愣愣地将手翻转过来，他看见的那颗星星已落在他的掌心。

“桑德罗？”

内斯塔睁开眼，目之所及是雪白的治疗室天花板。马尔蒂尼和雷东多分别坐在他病床两侧，一边的窗帘开着，窗外的天已经黑了。

“我怎么在这里？”内斯塔睡得头重脚轻，迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，“保罗，你的伤怎么样？”

马尔蒂尼赶紧在他背后垫了个枕头，扶着他靠了上去：“我没事。比赛已经中止了。”

内斯塔靠在枕头上，一双大眼睛从马尔蒂尼身上转到雷东多，又转了回来。

“别眨巴你那双大眼睛了。”雷东多看内斯塔这幅欲言又止的样子觉得好笑，“我知道的比保罗都多呢，想问什么就问吧。”

“你……都知道吗？”内斯塔迟疑地问。

“你们那边发生的事情，马尔蒂尼校长都告诉我了。”雷东多不指望刚睡醒的学弟能条理清晰地问出问题了，“我们毕业那天，校长把我一同邀请去晚宴，就是委托我来帮忙的。你们几个已经在明面上摆着了，校长就让我在暗中调查，找机会抓对方的破绽。”

“多亏了费尔南多，不然我们可能就回不来了。”马尔蒂尼补充，“除了莫雷诺，还有一个内鬼是莫吉。早上莫雷诺和我们对峙的时候，莫吉就在主裁判室协助他。他们截住了我们送去霍格沃茨的信件，让我和我爹连轴转，而我进比赛场地找你的时候，他只要稍稍调开布斯巴顿的裁判就能动手脚了。”

“你把他抓住了吗？”内斯塔问。

“很可惜，被他跑了。”雷东多揉了揉眉心，显得很懊恼，“没想到桌上的那把钥匙是门钥匙，太大意了。”

“至少莫雷诺已经被控制起来了。魔法部的人在审他，估计过两天就知道结果了。”马尔蒂尼说。

莫雷诺更像一个执行者，显然莫吉才是整个事件的主谋。他逃之夭夭后，会不会进行新的计划也不得而知了。

“不管怎么样，”内斯塔打破了沉默，“比赛都已经终止了，这次不会有危险了。”

马尔蒂尼和雷东多对视了一眼，内斯塔察觉到一些不安的气氛，问：“怎么了？”

“有一面旗被摘了。”雷东多微微侧过脸，内斯塔这才发现隔壁还亮着灯，“治疗师们还在救治那些学生。”

“安德烈亚和里诺没事吧？”内斯塔紧张了起来。

“他们没事。是齐达内摘了北面的旗子。”马尔蒂尼说，“按照时间推测，应该是莫吉借门钥匙逃走后，知道无论如何都不可能用大法阵了，就把已经摘了的那面旗下的符号启用了，能偷一点是一点。”

“偷什么？”内斯塔疑惑地问。

马尔蒂尼从怀中取出一块木片，是从其他重点的旗上拆下来的。木片上画着符号的部分被打磨得格外光滑，内斯塔从中看见马尔蒂尼凑近了自己。

内斯塔本能地转过头去，正看见马尔蒂尼弯下身来。

“喂，保罗。”即使是一贯以绅士著称的雷东多也忍不住翻了个白眼，“能不能等我走了你再做这些事？”

“感觉到了吗？”马尔蒂尼没接雷东多的话，只笑着问内斯塔。他实在太近了，温热的呼吸轻轻地洒在内斯塔的嘴唇上。

“什什什什什么？”年轻的拉文克劳大脑一片空白。

马尔蒂尼刚想开口，被不知什么时候绕到他身后的雷东多按着肩压回椅背上。雷东多无视马尔蒂尼投过来的目光，面色平静地对内斯塔说：“现在再想想，刚才发生的一切有什么违和感。”

内斯塔一头雾水，盯着木板又看了一会儿。

马尔蒂尼开口：“提醒一下。那天晚上明明是你站在莫雷诺的后方，他出手攻击了你，但他说他看到的是我。”

内斯塔茅塞顿开：“它偷的是未来的时间？”

雷东多点了点头：“被偷的那段时间本人是没有印象的。你阿尼玛格斯形态下踏碎了法阵却毫无记忆，也不完全是你对动物形态不适应的关系。”

“那个……齐达内学长和他的搭档，他们没事吧？”内斯塔看了看门的另一边，担忧地问。

“和你飞天扫帚事故那次差不多。”马尔蒂尼说，“这个符咒吸取能量是有范围的。当时这个符号从整个魁地奇球场的人身上偷到了时间，而齐达内他们速度太快了，在符咒覆盖范围内的人并不多，所以他们收到的攻击也少。估计明天早上就没事了。”

内斯塔捋了捋思路，算是把前因后果想通了不少。没想到这些年马尔蒂尼想方设法保护自己，但他自己才是真的靶子。想到这里，内斯塔忍不住往愧疚地看了一眼马尔蒂尼，却发现后者正一瞬不瞬盯着自己。大概是看出了拉文克劳眼中的难过，马尔蒂尼安抚地笑了笑，抬起手揉内斯塔微卷的黑发。

雷东多敏锐地捕捉到了空气中的暧昧。自己这边的情报也差不多说完了，他当即打了个招呼离开了治疗室。马尔蒂尼依然坐在内斯塔身边，笑着看年轻的男巫仿佛承受不住自己目光的重量般侧过脸去。

“虽然我后来晕过去了，但我做过什么事情可没有忘记。”没有其他人在场，马尔蒂尼显然不打算让内斯塔一直逃避下去，“虽然有些急躁了，但我当时非常清醒。”

马尔蒂尼又凑过身去，捏住了内斯塔尖尖的下巴，迫使年轻的拉文克劳看着自己的眼睛：“桑德罗，我现在在认真地问你的想法。”

那双蔚蓝的眼睛近在咫尺，内斯塔看到了宽广的碧空，温柔的海洋，他蓦然想起昨天梦里落在他手心的那颗星星。

内斯塔微微靠近了马尔蒂尼一些，他可以感觉到对方嘴唇上传来的温热感。但他还是停住了，将将地悬在云端上，不敢真的握住无意间落在手心的星星。

那双蓝眼睛似乎带了点笑意，轻轻闭上了。下一秒马尔蒂尼的嘴唇便贴了上来，捏着内斯塔下巴的手却没有丝毫放松，不让他因为害羞逃避开去。

过了几秒，又或者是过了很久，马尔蒂尼终于放开了手。内斯塔微微喘着气，黑眸中似乎带着些水光，定定地看着马尔蒂尼。

“怎么不说话了？”马尔蒂尼逗他，“平时不是很能说吗？”

内斯塔只觉得整个人快要烧起来了，想要低下头去又被马尔蒂尼捏着下巴抬起来，霸道地让他直视自己。

“我……只是很意外。”内斯塔心跳得很快，说话好像也不怎么连贯了，“就是……你那么优秀……”

好像离我很远。

内斯塔没有再说下去，因为马尔蒂尼又凑近了他，两个人的鼻尖几乎碰在了一起。

“你对我来说也一样，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼轻声说，“你走在路上，大半个走廊的人都盯着你看。我不过是其中之一。”

内斯塔被逗笑了。两人注视着对方的眼睛，又忍不住吻在了一起。

“明天应该会休息一天，我带你四处走走，你的朋友们都很担心你。”马尔蒂尼坐到了床上，搂着内斯塔的肩膀，“后天的新年晚宴会照常举行，虽然比赛中止了，但你们的表现都很不错，魔法部应该还是会给你们奖励的。”

内斯塔看了看墙上的挂钟，已经快要十一点了：“我们回去吧，你大概也累了吧。”

“你要是现在出去，明天治疗师就得来骂我和费尔南多了。”马尔蒂尼帮着内斯塔把枕头放好，示意他躺下，“你今晚就睡这里吧。”

内斯塔眼睛睁得大大的，看着马尔蒂尼：“你不睡吗？”

“等你睡着了我再回去。”马尔蒂尼伸出手，盖住了内斯塔那双漂亮的眼睛，“别再这么看我了，小心我亲你。”

内斯塔露在外面的嘴唇弯了弯。马尔蒂尼宽厚的掌心传递过来的温度让人安心，明明刚醒来没几个小时，睡意却又一次涌了上来。

第二天内斯塔醒来的时候，马尔蒂尼趴在他身边睡得正熟。

早晨的治疗室竟然也挺忙碌的。一个布斯巴顿的学生被搀扶着坐到了他边上的那张床上，面色非常苍白，治疗师正在给他检查。他往对面看了看，发现齐达内和另外一个他没有见过的学生躺在那里。估计昨晚的治疗已经结束了，两个人都在休息。

马尔蒂尼大概是被边上的动静吵着了，揉了揉眼睛坐起身来。

“你怎么没回去睡？”内斯塔有些心疼地看着马尔蒂尼的黑眼圈。他昨天早上伤这么重，竟然这么趴着睡了一整晚。

马尔蒂尼摆摆手，叫来了治疗师。内斯塔上上下下被彻底检查了一遍后，才终于被放出了医疗室。

两人刚走出医疗室，一个高大的黑影就扑了过来。即使马尔蒂尼抬起手挡住了，内斯塔还是吓了一大跳。

一张他完全不想看到的脸映入眼帘。

“桑德罗！！”伊布拉希莫维奇虽然伸出去的爪子被马尔蒂尼拦下了，嘴上却没停，“你没事真是太好了！”

皮尔洛，舍甫琴科和加图索也来了。他们知道内斯塔看伊布拉希莫维奇不爽，赶紧把瑞典人往后拉了一点。

内斯塔看上去快要无言了，瞪了伊布拉希莫维奇半晌，转过头去问马尔蒂尼：“他怎么会在这里？”

“诶，你别说，这家伙运气还真不错。”把他捡回来的舍甫琴科开口了，“我找到他的时候，他正好被一百多米外的一棵树勾着了。如果这么一直滚下去，估计得受不少伤。”

内斯塔转头看了一眼想要挣脱舍甫琴科的瑞典人，嫌弃地说：“还以为再也不用看见这货了。”

“桑德罗，你怎么这么无情！”伊布拉希莫维奇哀嚎。

“你是不是傻！”内斯塔额头上的青筋又爆了出来，“喊这么大声是想被治疗师骂吗？”

马尔蒂尼清了清嗓子。他其实也不想伊布拉希莫维奇在这儿，但毕竟如果不是他恰好揪着他衣角一起被传送到比赛场地的话，他可能早就被莫雷诺干掉了：“事实上，他昨天帮了我不少。”

马尔蒂尼把之前发生的事复述了一遍。内斯塔在听到伊布拉希莫维奇阴差阳错帮马尔蒂尼挡了个咒语的时候扫了一眼一脸求表扬看着自己的瑞典人，礼节性地向他道谢。没想到瑞典人得寸进尺：“桑德罗，奖励我一起出去逛一天吧！”

内斯塔刚刚下去的火气又蹭蹭蹭地冒了上来，还没等他开口，马尔蒂尼倒是发话了：“伊布拉，借一步说话。”

伊布拉希莫维奇似乎犹豫了一下，还是跟着马尔蒂尼走出去了。等两人的后脚消失在拐角，皮尔洛就戳了戳内斯塔的腰窝子：“听安德烈说，你已经被保罗拿下了？”

舍甫琴科立刻受到了内斯塔的眼刀子攻击。他万万没想到皮尔洛这么快就把自己卖了，只好解释：“我只是和他们复述了一下昨天发生的事……”

既然已经确定在一起了，内斯塔也不扭捏，便放过了舍甫琴科，转而问起皮尔洛他们那边发生的事情。为了避免被伏击，皮尔洛和加图索几乎不敢走小路。内斯塔帮他们展开的防护阵坚持到了海边，然后被一只巨鳖攻击了。

“我们以为是一般的石子地，但没走几步整个地面就晃动起来。”加图索负责讲故事，“我们才发现根本不是什么石子地，是那只巨鳖的壳。”

舍甫琴科和内斯塔非常配合地露出了惊恐的表情。外面的雪依然没有停，他们便在城堡顶层的阳台上找了个避风的地方坐了下来，在谈话的时候可以看见纷纷扬扬的漫天大雪。

“其实如果只是呆在龟背上倒也还好，毕竟它很难靠自己把我们甩下去。”皮尔洛补充，“但从它起身的那一刻，海边就飞来了好几只巨大的鸟。长得和巨大化的海鸥很像，却有着一口尖牙。”

内斯塔隐隐约约地想起，莫雷诺似乎说过要给他们准备一份大礼，恐怕就是这个了。

“桑德罗的保护罩为我们争取了一点时间。”加图索还有些心有余悸，“我们后来躲在龟背前端和它脖子交接的那一小块地方，我不断负责加固暴露出来的一小块缺口，安德烈亚负责击退意外突破进来的鸟。”

“太可怕了！”舍甫琴科瞪大了眼睛，“难道裁判们没有表示吗？”

“我想那时候多梅内克校长正好被支开了，裁判室里只有莫吉顾问一人。”一个沙哑的声音自身后传来，四人连忙站起身来，看向不知何时出现在身后的莫拉蒂。

四个学生乖乖地向他问好。莫拉蒂摆摆手让他们别紧张，笑着说：“虽然这次比赛没有进行到最后，不过你们的表现真是让我大开眼界。”

四人都不知道如何接话，相互看了看，最后皮尔洛负责开口：“谢谢您，先生。”

“这是我的名片。”莫拉蒂从袖袍里拿出四张纸条，分发给四个霍格沃茨的学生，最后看向内斯塔，“我的团队独立于魔法部，又和魔法部共享一定的资源。各位毕业后不妨考虑一下，我们虽然没有傲罗的名头，但待遇却差不了多少，也不用被约束得那么紧。”

“谢谢，不用考虑我了。”皮尔洛淡淡地说，“我父母别有安排。”

莫拉蒂表示理解，又重申了一遍，“其他三位请务必考虑一下，明年考试的时候我会再和你们详谈的。”

“怎么这么早就开始招揽新人了。”莫拉蒂走后，内斯塔不甚在意地把纸条放进口袋里，却见舍甫琴科和加图索认真地看着名片上的内容，”我们还有一年多才毕业呢。“

“莫拉蒂的动作说明上面对前景并不是很看好。”舍甫琴科叹了口气，“大概动乱离我们不远了。”

“毕竟莫吉当魔法部顾问已经很多年了，估计他那个团队有不少黑巫师。”皮尔洛脸色也不怎么好看，“现在又被他跑了，不知道会惹出什么风波。”

内斯塔想了想：“O.W.L.s之前你们有和老师谈你们的职业方向吗？”

“我想当傲罗。”舍甫琴科低着头，把莫拉蒂的字条放进口袋，“但也许我会回乌克兰。我们那里还没有魔法学校，魔法部也不管，如果战乱开始的话很容易被黑巫师攻击。”

“你成绩这么好，实战水平也很强，肯定能选上的。”加图索给他鼓劲，“我没有想好。我本来想留校当老师的，但如果真的要打仗了，我也会去尽自己的一份力的。安德烈亚，你呢？我看你一直说家里有安排了。如果战乱开始了，你们还能继续经商吗？”

“这怎么能告诉你？”皮尔洛挑眉，“不过肯定也会和魔法部有交集的。桑德罗，你呢？”

“泽曼教授建议我当傲罗。”内斯塔思考着，“不过我可能会和保罗谈一谈吧。”

“哟哟，这么快就进入男朋友角色了？”皮尔洛用肘臂推了推内斯塔，揶揄道，“事事都要夫妻共同讨论一下？”

内斯塔脸上有些发热，却没找到什么话反驳回去。他看了眼一脸坏笑的损友，只得旁顾左右而言他：“说起来，不知道保罗带着那家伙去干什么了？”

“这不是很好猜吗？”皮尔洛今天是唯恐天下不乱，站起身来伸了个懒腰，“肯定是去决斗了嘛。美人只配强者拥有~”

“安德烈亚，你在这里胡说八道什么！”内斯塔忍无可忍，跳起来去揉皮尔洛的头发。后者哈哈大笑着把加图索推在自己面前。内斯塔一看加图索那一脸无辜的表情，也不好意思下手揍，只好用手指点点皮尔洛，意思回寝室后走着瞧。

“不信你等会自己问保罗！”皮尔洛躲在加图索背后吐了吐舌头，“迟钝的小桑。”

非常不巧的是，马尔蒂尼确实是一个人回来的。

皮尔洛冲他得意地挑挑眉，被脸皮薄的舍甫琴科拖走了。金发的格兰芬多表示再也不想当这两个假绅士的电灯泡了。无视好友暗示自己不要忘记赌约的手势，内斯塔顺从地让新晋男友牵住了手。

“你们在聊什么？”外面还在下雪，马尔蒂尼便只带着内斯塔在城堡内随意走着。

“在聊你带伊布拉希莫维奇去干什么了。”旁敲侧击向来不是内斯塔的作风，“我和安德烈亚还为此打了个赌。”

“我能先问你们分别押了什么吗？”马尔蒂尼转头看他，眼里全是笑意，“我预感你会输，但我不介意为了你稍微改变一下表达方式。”

内斯塔不服气地说：“为什么？”

马尔蒂尼耸耸肩，没有正面回答他：“我只是教育了一下后辈，想要追你他还差得远呢。”

见内斯塔耷拉下肩膀，马尔蒂尼便知道他押错了，安慰道：“没事没事，下次别和安德烈亚打这种赌了。”

内斯塔有些郁闷地低着头，手指顺着布斯巴顿城堡古老的石壁轻轻划过。

身边的马尔蒂尼却突然停下了脚步，礼貌地开口：“部长。”

内斯塔抬起头，魔法部部长一个人站在走廊中间，满脸慈祥地对着他们笑。

马尔蒂尼和内斯塔被邀请到魔法部长设立在布斯巴顿的临时办公室内。即使是不到一周的办公室，房间内依然装饰了数不清的奇珍异宝。内斯塔与马尔蒂尼一起在沙发上坐下，一对白底镶金的茶杯自发地跳到了两人面前的茶几上，一只同款茶壶紧跟在后，为两人满上了清香的茶。

“桑德罗还没成年，就以茶代酒吧。”贝卢斯科尼在两人对面变出一张精美的长沙发，迤迤然坐下，“保罗，上次咱们谈的事情，你和桑德罗说过了吗？”

“还没来得及。”马尔蒂尼谨慎地说。

“呵呵，不要紧的。看你之前慌乱成那样，我也料到了。”贝卢斯科尼不在意地摆摆手，“没想到会发生这种事，小朋友受惊了。”

内斯塔赶紧摇头。他感觉贝卢斯科尼和马尔蒂尼这一来一回几句话中似乎说了很多事情，而且和自己有些关系。他看了眼挺直了背脊坐在他身边的马尔蒂尼，对方的眉头微微皱起，却借着宽大的袖袍遮挡，轻轻拍了拍自己的手背。

“明天宴会上，我和莫拉蒂会正式对勇士们伸出橄榄枝。”贝卢斯科尼像是完全没注意到两个年轻人的小动作，笑吟吟地说，“不过呢，在此之前，有个人也许你们想见见。”

办公室的门又被打开了，一个三十多岁的男巫走了进来。马尔蒂尼立刻站了起来，内斯塔也赶紧照做。他在皮尔洛收集的巧克力蛙卡片上见过这个男人，弗兰克·巴雷西，目前圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的首席治疗师。

巴雷西依次和贝卢斯科尼马尔蒂尼握手，内斯塔上前去和他握手时，先前一直沉默的男人说了第一句话：“泽曼教授和我说过你。”

见到贝卢斯科尼的那一刻起，马尔蒂尼的大脑就一直在飞速运转。这个看上去一直不怎么正经的魔法部长经常一句话里藏好几个弯弯绕绕，每次和他讲话都和走围棋似的。但之前一切的猜疑在看见巴雷西的那一刻都已经了然。不得不说，马尔蒂尼建立的一切防备，都在此刻全部松动了。

巴雷西是马尔蒂尼非常敬仰的巫师。马尔蒂尼入学的时候，他已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，但格兰芬多里从来不缺少这位前辈的故事。不管是魁地奇上的表现，魔法领域的成就，勇敢正直的品格，沉默下的领导力，都多多少少影响着马尔蒂尼这一代人。基于巴雷西进门之前他们的对话，贝卢斯科尼的小算盘昭然若揭。

“莫吉出逃，可以说是一枚定时炸弹。”面对三个正襟危坐的人，贝卢斯科尼也严肃了一些，“弗兰科想出面支援霍格沃茨，但圣芒戈需要保持中立立场，所以他现在正在寻找一个接替他管理圣芒戈的后辈。我就向他举荐了桑德罗。”

巴雷西点头：“我和泽曼教授聊过，也看了你比赛中的表现。你很优秀，桑德罗。”

言下之意不言而喻。

内斯塔受宠若惊，连连道谢。马尔蒂尼微微侧过脸，目光落在内斯塔翘起的嘴角上，不发一言。

“保持中立，意味着一旦战争爆发，圣芒戈将不被划入任何一方势力，专注救治病人的工作。”贝卢斯科尼了解马尔蒂尼的态度对内斯塔的选择影响很大，默默加码，“但实际上，圣芒戈的存在对我们来说至关重要。圣芒戈的研究组织一直致力于破解各种魔咒，治疗各种损伤，虽然这些服务对所有人开放，但事实上被黑魔法所伤的人是最常见的患者。”

巴雷西之前一直沉默地坐在一边，并没有介入这场交流，只是默默地观察内斯塔和马尔蒂尼的动作。见两人似乎都被这番话打动了，他才开口补充：“桑德罗，如果你愿意承担起这份责任，我会在你的最后一学年倾囊相授。不过，我会要求你去霍格沃茨治疗室帮忙。这样等你毕业后我们可以直接完成交接。”

内斯塔非常心动，忍不住转过头去想看看马尔蒂尼的意思。

“看我做什么？这是可是千载难逢的好机会。”马尔蒂尼的眉眼舒展开来，眼底是雨后天色的碧蓝，“还不快谢谢巴雷西先生。”

内斯塔赶紧站起来向巴雷西道谢。巴雷西站起身来，原本肃穆的面容上也泛起些笑容，从衣袍中拿出了一本书，示意内斯塔上前拿着。趁着这对新师徒说话的空档，贝卢斯科尼走过去拍了拍马尔蒂尼的肩膀。后者仿佛正在神游天外，一下被拉回了现实。

“辛苦了，保罗。”贝卢斯科尼笑着说，“莫拉蒂肯定已经行动了。我知道你不会让桑德罗来我这儿当傲罗，那他也别想得到。”

“哪里的话。”马尔蒂尼和他握了握手，“还是您思虑周全。”

“不过，保罗，你应该知道保持中立的意思。”贝卢斯科尼用只有他们能听见的声音说了一句。

巴雷西和内斯塔的谈话已经结束了。内斯塔把那本书抱在怀里，向自己的老师微微鞠躬。马尔蒂尼见看着他垂眼看书的侧脸，轻声说：“当然。但和可能遇见的危险相比，这并不值一提。”

贝卢斯科尼笑了笑，没有再接这句话，上前几步轻轻搭住巴雷西的手臂，带着他往办公室门口走：“弗兰科，我带你去见见萨赛尔，让这两个小朋友在这儿聊聊。”

两人自说自话地走出房间，还顺手带上了门。内斯塔觉得有些怪异，转过身去正看见马尔蒂尼望向自己的眼神。他素来对气氛感知迟钝，此时却感觉这份眼神带着重量，沉甸甸地压在自己心上。

“怎么了，保罗？”内斯塔不安地问。

马尔蒂尼抬眼看了看墙上古朴的挂钟，银色的指针将将转向十二的位置。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

皮尔洛一直到晚餐的时候才再见到内斯塔。原本他想要调笑自己的好友打赌输了就躲着不见人，却在看到对方脸色时将所有的话都吞进了肚子。

内斯塔的面色非常平静，仿佛是技艺精湛的雕塑家最引以为傲的作品，五官的每一根线条都恰到好处。皮尔洛却知道这是他悲伤的表情。顶着从各个地方看过来的目光，皮尔洛小声询问内斯塔出了什么事。

内斯塔摇摇头，轻声说：“晚上去找安德烈和里诺吧。”

马尔蒂尼在这时走进了礼堂。他笑着和皮尔洛他们打了个招呼，便越过他们走向了教师区。内斯塔侧过脸看了马尔蒂尼一眼，又低下头卷自己盘子里的意大利面。

晚上，舍甫琴科和加图索来到了内斯塔和皮尔洛的寝室。

“所以，你们不能在一起？”听完内斯塔的话，加图索难以置信地得出了一个结论。

“那倒没有这么严重。”内斯塔说，“大概就是不能在外面表现出来吧。”

他和马尔蒂尼在贝卢斯科尼的办公室里坐了一下午。肩膀靠着肩膀，头抵在一起，亲吻彼此的嘴唇，安静地享受四下无人的亲昵。走出这个大门，他们就要学会节制，扮作君子之交淡如水的知己。

“莫吉这事情一出来，确实很难说会不会有别的内鬼混在学校或者魔法部。”加图索抓了抓头发，一脸没搞明白的样子，“但是，他们能接受你是他好朋友的同时保持中立，但不能接受你们是情人？”

“很多巫师伴侣会呪缚彼此。”皮尔洛转着魔杖，轻声解释，“有专门的的结合誓。在完成肉体上的结合后，向自己的另一半进一步坦诚自我，一定程度共享感知，从而加深彼此的羁绊，走向灵魂的交融。”

内斯塔点头：“这个做法在古老的家族里面并不少见。保罗的父母在婚礼上也立了结合誓，相传誓言生效的时候会看见宣誓两人爱情的具象。”

“什么是爱情的具象？”加图索是混血，又没有什么文艺细胞，对这方面了解很少。

“每一对伴侣呈现的会不一样。”之前一直没有说话的舍甫琴科突然开口，“我父母当时也立了结合誓。他们相识在战场上，所以他们誓言生效的时候看见了漫天的彩纸和胜利的旗帜，背景里有礼炮的声音。我妈妈说他们亲吻彼此的时候，在对方的嘴唇上尝到了香槟酒的味道。我想，如果我的另一半也是巫师，我们也会立这个誓的。”

“嗯，所以很多人默认保罗会和自己的伴侣立结合誓。”内斯塔说，“别人发现我和他关系亲近无所谓，但不能让别人发现我们是伴侣。”

其他三个人都没有接话，反倒是内斯塔见他们一脸难过的样子，反过来宽慰道：“没事。其实这样也有好处。之前马尔蒂尼校长打算明年让保罗独立授课，如果我们在一起的话他就不能教授拉文克劳的课程。现在就没有这个顾虑了，明年保罗就能成为正式的变形课教授啦。”

其他三人配合着勉强笑了笑，皮尔洛搭上内斯塔的肩膀：“在我们这里，就放松些吧。我们几个绝不会说出去的。”

月光落在窗沿的积雪上，映着好朋友们眼底的关切。像是有一小团火焰在内斯塔心中亮了起来，眼睛也因此有些酸涩。

“真的没关系。”内斯塔露出一个真心实意的笑容，像是冰雪里的小野花，“明天还有晚会呢，大家早些休息吧。”

不知道是因为魔法部介入，还是单纯地因为法国人喜爱奢华，新年晚会的礼堂布置得富丽堂皇，缀满了各色的鲜花。雪依然没有停，布斯巴顿的城堡恍若隔开了春冬两个季节。

内斯塔穿着一套黑色的燕尾礼服，右胸上别着一只银色的鹰，虚虚地缀着几根银链。这是晚会之前马尔蒂尼为他挑选的，他还为他用魔法在发尾烫了些小卷，配上这身西服，更显得端庄优雅。内斯塔走进礼堂的时候，不少人就盯着他看，一些媒体甚至已经开始拍照了。内斯塔又生得高，一时找不到人帮自己遮挡，只好频频借着整理鬓发的动作隔开那些视线。

教师和魔法部官员的座位在台上，最靠近讲台的位置新添置了两张长桌，两个学校的选手便坐在那里。内斯塔尴尬地在各色目光下穿过整个礼堂，找了最靠边角的位置坐下。皮尔洛也无意出风头，便和他坐在一起。内斯塔往台上看了一眼，马尔蒂尼穿了一套藏蓝色的燕尾服，和自己的这身款式非常相似，左胸上别了一枚金色的狮子，装饰着金色的链子。大概是感受到内斯塔的目光，马尔蒂尼那双蔚蓝的眼睛转了过来，对他露出一个笑容。

多梅内克作为主办方的校长先开始致辞。都是些场面上的套话，内斯塔并没有什么心思听。他的目光游移在台上的几个巫师身上，巴雷西先生并没有来，雷东多倒是意外地出现了，正坐在马尔蒂尼身边。两位学长正襟危坐，却都垂着眼睛，看上去一样没怎么认真听。

拉回内斯塔注意的是周围选手们激动的私语。贝卢斯科尼从台上走了下来，身后跟着一个年轻的魔法部部员，手中托着一个金光闪闪的盘子。走到一个学生面前的时候，盘子上会出现一个小袋子和一封信，贝卢斯科尼便把小袋子和信交到面前的学生手里。

内斯塔刚刚走了神，完全不知道他们在干什么。好在皮尔洛从他迷茫的表情中猜了个大概，轻声在他耳边解释起来：“魔法部打算给所有参赛选手200加隆，然后一份魔法部直接面试的邀请函。齐达内他们组因为已经摘了旗子，默认第一，给他们1000加隆。”

话音刚落，贝卢斯科尼就走到他面前了。皮尔洛站直了身子，在对上现任魔法部长的眼睛时露出一个得体的微笑。内斯塔扫了一眼交到皮尔洛手里的浅黄色信封，火漆上印着代表魔法部的M字。

“最后一位，桑德罗。”贝卢斯科尼站到了他面前。

内斯塔接过自己那封信和钱袋——他第一次知道加隆这么重。他好奇地翻过自己的信封，火漆章上却不是魔法部的标志，而是交叉着的魔杖和骨头。

“那是圣芒戈的标志。”皮尔洛也看到了，侧过身子和内斯塔耳语，“恭喜你，你是我们这一届第一个找到工作的。”

内斯塔笑了，不由自主地往台上看去。马尔蒂尼正好带着笑望着他，见内斯塔看自己，遥遥做了个cheers的手势。

多梅内克拍了拍手，礼堂里所有的蜡烛都亮了起来。普通学生们的桌子都下沉消失在了地面，而内斯塔身后的这张桌子则和布斯巴顿选手的那张连在了一起，颜色转为和大厅地板相近色浅白色，精致的甜点和饮品出现在了桌面上。

“哦，梅林……”内斯塔绝望地看着一瞬间被清空的礼堂中央，数个水晶吊灯从天顶上垂落下来——礼堂已经变为了一个舞厅。

贝卢斯科尼挽着一个不知道从哪里冒出来的年轻女巫，呵呵笑着率先走进了舞池：“年轻人都不要拘束，好好享受法国人的浪漫吧。”

周围的人一动，内斯塔立刻就想溜走，没想到厅前的出口只有台上两侧。内斯塔并没有勇气在众目睽睽之下从教师出口走出去，好在皮尔洛赶在任何人走到内斯塔面前之前对他伸出了手。被一个陌生人邀舞还不如和自家搭档一起，内斯塔立刻把手放进了好朋友的掌心。

见内斯塔和自己的搭档走进舞池，其他人倒也没什么话说，暂且各自找舞伴去了。内斯塔用眼神示意皮尔洛往门厅的方向移动，好让他一曲终了的时候溜走。皮尔洛在这种时候还是非常靠谱的，心领神会地踩着节奏带着内斯塔往外走。甚至在快结尾的时候，皮尔洛见那扇华丽的大门还有些距离，干脆侧过身牵着内斯塔的手，大步地往前跨了几步，仿佛脚下是铺满玫瑰花的红毯。

最后一个音落下的时候，内斯塔一个大步迈出了礼堂，正撞上双手抱胸靠在一旁的马尔蒂尼。

“我就猜到你会溜出来。”马尔蒂尼含笑看着内斯塔，他为面前这个直男审美的男孩挑选衣服的时候并没有有想到效果会这么好，“走，我们去外面逛逛。”

内斯塔当然没有意见。只要舞厅里的光别打在自己身上，他觉得去哪儿都行。谁知脚步还没迈出去，就听见有人喊他的名字。

内斯塔转过身，小心地站在不会被舞厅里的人看见的死角里，无言地看着齐达内从礼堂里走了出来。布斯巴顿的学生会主席还非常绅士地向他微微鞠躬，露出了一点笑容：“刚才看见你打算离开了，便冒昧追了出来。”

“齐达内先生找我有什么事吗？”内斯塔礼貌地问。

齐达内先向马尔蒂尼问了声好，对内斯塔说：“谢谢你和舍甫琴科先生阻止了莫吉和莫雷诺，不然布斯巴顿就有大麻烦了。我想请你跳一支舞，能否赏光？”

内斯塔浑身都僵硬了。对方是布斯巴顿威望极高的学生会长，俨然是法国巫师界冉冉升起的新星，拒绝对方显然不怎么合适。就在他苦思冥想有没有什么借口可以礼貌地逃离的时候，马尔蒂尼从后方搭上了他的肩膀。

“抱歉，齐内丁。”他听见马尔蒂尼的声音自自己的后方响起，“我和桑德罗有些事情要做。”

内斯塔半个人都藏在阴影里，马尔蒂尼则站在他外侧靠后一些的地方。此时马尔蒂尼伸长手臂，从后方搭上了少年里侧的肩膀。内斯塔身形尚未完全长开，几乎整个人陷在马尔蒂尼的范围里，齐达内立刻明白了过来，改口道：“对了，两位应该饿了吧。我知道西南方向的花园过两首曲子就会开放了。那里是休憩区，准备了不少美食。”

“谢谢你。”马尔蒂尼搭着内斯塔肩膀的手微微使力，带着内斯塔转了个身，“一会儿再见。”

齐达内点头，转身走回礼堂。

内斯塔大概知道刚才发生了什么，有些不安地开口：“保罗……”

“没关系。”马尔蒂尼说，“齐内丁是值得信任的人，他告诉了我和费尔南多不少有用的情报。”

两人顺着石阶而下，来到了齐达内口中的花园。花园上方用魔法覆了一层透明的隔断，将风雪挡在了外侧。花园的半空漂浮着各色彩灯，在冰雪的折射下显出温柔的色泽。整个花园似乎把四季揉捏到了一起，春生夏生的花木覆着积雪绽放在花园里，甚至有晴朗的夏夜才能看见的萤火虫。

礼堂通往这个花园的侧门还没有打开，内斯塔和马尔蒂尼是这片小天地最初的访客。

圆舞曲悠扬的旋律自青石墙的另一侧传来，马尔蒂尼突然停下了脚步，拿出魔杖挥了挥。

一时间气温降了下来，雪花也纷纷扬扬地飘落，风却依然被挡在外面。马尔蒂尼就在一步之外转过身来，向内斯塔伸出了一只手。

“来跳一支舞吧，桑德罗。”气温下降得太快了，马尔蒂尼的鼻尖有些泛红。

内斯塔突然想起自己还在罗马的时候。圣诞节，或者新年之时，他会裹着厚厚的外衣，跟着伙伴们在古老的街道上奔走。他家不远处的广场自感恩节后便会一直开放圣诞集市直到新年。每天都有年轻年长的艺术家在广场上演奏，小情侣们就会在落雪中拥抱在一起，跟着节奏翩翩起舞。

“好啊。”内斯塔说话的时候呵出了些白气，在冰凉的空气中蔓延开来。马尔蒂尼靠近自己的躯体显得如此温暖，他的脸颊和鼻头已经被冻得通红，被风雪掩盖住的星空却仿佛全部落入了他含笑的眼中。

小提琴拉出千回百转的长音，马尔蒂尼原本搂着内斯塔腰的手微微使劲，让年轻的拉文克劳落入自己的怀里，然后低下头交换热切的吻。这一刻他们如此贴近，像是罗马街头拥吻在一起的每一对情人，用体温和爱意温暖彼此。

新的乐曲奏响了。他们分开了双唇，相互抵着额头看向彼此的眼底。

“安德烈说，你的父母也立下了结合誓。”内斯塔轻声说，“他们看到了什么？”

“我不知道，他们并没有和我说过。”马尔蒂尼用双手拢住内斯塔的冰凉的指尖，像麻瓜一样呵出热气温暖它们，“你要是好奇的话，我可以帮你问问。”

内斯塔摇头。他只是随口一问，这毕竟是属于别人的浪漫。第二首曲子也逐渐接近尾声，两人想起齐达内说的话，稍稍分开了些。马尔蒂尼又挥了挥魔杖，花园的气温开始回升，纷纷扬扬的雪也再一次被挡在了外面。

“会有那么一天的。”马尔蒂尼突然说，紧紧抓着内斯塔的手，“也许就在不久之后，一切都平息下来，我们就能看见属于我们的场景了。”

礼堂里的曲子停下了，内斯塔用力回握住了马尔蒂尼的手。

身后花园里的灯光变亮了一些，原本空空荡荡的桌面上出现了各色惹人垂涎的美食。礼堂的大门打开了，说话声，脚步声从礼堂的方向传了出来。

第一个学生跑进花园的那一刻，马尔蒂尼和内斯塔松开了彼此的手。

后来内斯塔拆开那封盖着圣芒戈火漆章的信封，里面是巴雷西老师的亲笔信，上面列出了下个月内斯塔应该阅读的书籍，并详细批注了重难点。此后每个月的第一天，巴雷西都会寄一封信来，回答内斯塔寄过去的疑问，并附上新的书目。

春季学期开始之后，内斯塔开始在学校治疗室帮忙。意料之中，霍格沃茨的治疗室就诊率有了大幅度提升，即使这位新上任的治疗师助手对一些显然可以自己处理的小毛小病发了脾气，情况也没有丝毫改善。

内斯塔升上七年级时，马尔蒂尼正式成为变形课教授，老马尔蒂尼不再授课。内斯塔以学业繁重为由委婉地推辞了学生会长的职务，最后舍甫琴科接过了这个头衔。雷东多接受了魔法部的第二封offer，加入魔法部法律司调查组。

在十二月的第一个雪夜，意大利都灵市区发生大规模爆炸，伤亡惨重。警方的调查结果是中心城区一座危房未能承受住风雪的侵袭，发生塌方，继而引发燃气爆炸，而四周堆积的易燃物又引起连环爆炸，最终一发不可收拾。

“意料之内，五个黑魔法符咒，自都灵市中心呈F形。”雷东多穿着魔法部调查组的制服，顶着风雪回到了霍格沃茨，给大家看自己的冥想盆，“前天凌晨我们在都灵抓住了莫吉，这是从他脑子里撬出来的相关名单。并不是每个人都有直接证据，但都或多或少有点关系。”

上面竟然有数个相当熟悉的名字。

“这几个是霍格沃茨的学生。”马尔蒂尼眉头几乎皱成一个疙瘩，“还有……”

伊布拉希莫维奇的名字赫然在列，他不由得看了一眼内斯塔。

联谊赛上的乌龙雷东多已经搞清楚了，但那个行为怪诞的瑞典人着实给他留下了很深刻的印象，当时也不由得多留意了一下：“这个伊布拉希莫维奇，倒不是和这些人一伙的。但他一直在研究如尼魔术相关的黑魔法，这次阴差阳错被莫吉他们利用到了。现在黑巫师也在找他，他的学校倒是将他保护了起来。”

内斯塔冷笑了一下，什么评论都没说。

“这个方法已经无法在这里使用，没想到他们会对麻瓜下手。这些牺牲者身上的时间，被他们拿去复活了一个人。”雷东多感受到内斯塔沉默下对伊布拉希莫维奇的厌恶，便不再继续这个话题，“我们尚且不知道这个人是谁，但显然对方借此机会回到了一个魔力旺盛的年纪。保罗，霍格沃茨的那几个人请你密切注意。”

所有人都没有想到伊布拉希莫维奇还会回到霍格沃茨。其实这也不是他第一次回来，但之前几次都行踪隐蔽，只有内斯塔在魁地奇比赛结束后看到了他留在更衣室或者寝室里的字条和礼物。当然这些东西最后通通进了垃圾箱。

内斯塔怎么都没有想到，在自己的毕业典礼上，伊布拉希莫维奇竟然会光明正大地出现。那时候内斯塔和其他毕业生们坐着一年级时带他们驶向城堡的小船，伊布拉希莫维奇就站在观看他们毕业典礼的亲友中间，对着内斯塔的方向傻乎乎地招手。

毕业生尚未全部上岸，亲友团方向就传来了令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声。伊布拉希莫维奇纵身跃出人群，在地上打了一个滚，躲过了射向他的魔咒。

雷东多说的是对的，黑巫师一直在追伊布拉希莫维奇。等大家终于把几个混迹在人群中的黑巫师揪出来，内斯塔蹲在一旁给受伤的学生们治疗，皮尔洛担心地看着自己的好友——内斯塔的手在微微颤抖。

伊布拉希莫维奇走到他身边的时候，内斯塔终于爆发了。他怒不可遏地冲上前去，皮尔洛拉都拉不住他。

“你——他妈——来——这里——干什么——！”每说一个字，内斯塔就狠狠地丢过去一个恶咒。

伊布拉希莫维奇则手忙脚乱地格挡开去，大喊着：“桑德罗！你冷静一点！”

内斯塔充耳不闻，又丢了一道恶咒过去：“滚——！”

红白两道咒语撞在一起，泛起一阵尘沙。内斯塔终于停了下来，喘着气看迷眼的沙尘渐渐散开——伊布拉希莫维奇终于离开了。

毕业第二天，内斯塔回了一趟罗马，在魔法部的帮助下将自己的家人保护了起来。第三天他又赶回了伦敦，和巴雷西完成了交接工作，正式成为了圣芒戈的治疗师。

他为圣芒戈做的第一件事就是画下一个保护阵，古老的如尼法阵更严格地阻碍了黑魔法道具的进入。马尔蒂尼在黄昏的时候从米兰赶回了伦敦，看见一个陌生的男巫失魂落魄地站在大门口。

“先生，你需要帮助吗？”马尔蒂尼问。

“这是个如尼法阵，隔绝了和黑魔法和我。”那人没有回头，只是轻声说：“桑德罗就这么不想见我。”

马尔蒂尼立刻知道了这个人的身份：“伊布拉？”

就在这时，内斯塔从圣芒戈里走了出来。他穿上了圣芒戈治疗师统一的白色长袍，特别长身玉立。他好奇地看了一眼易容后的伊布拉希莫维奇，问：“先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

伊布拉希莫维奇微微抬头，目光落在内斯塔俊美的脸上良久，才摇了摇头：“我是来看我爱人的，我已经见到了。”

内斯塔以为伊布拉希莫维奇口中的“爱人”情况不好，抱歉地说：“不要太担心。我会尽力为您爱人治疗的。”

伊布拉希莫维奇站在原地，注视着内斯塔转身和和马尔蒂尼并肩往医院里走去。直到两人的背影完全消失在走廊的尽头，他才幻影移形离开。自此之后九年，他都没有再踏上英国的领土。

黑白巫师的战争也正式打响了。硝烟在英国，法国，德国的巫师界和麻瓜界迅速蔓延开来，周围的小国也被波及。内斯塔入职后几个月就因为出色的治疗术和魔药能力，再加上前任首席治疗师巴雷西先生唯一弟子的身份，当上了圣芒戈历史上最年轻的首席治疗师。

加图索和舍甫琴科通过了魔法部的傲罗培训，已经正式成为了傲罗执行队的骨干。皮尔洛出人意料地进入了魔法部的情报组，和加图索他们算是搭档。按他的话说，直到他确认朋友们安全之前，他都会与他们站在一起。

次年，黑白巫师在柏林进行了一场大规模会战。双方伤亡都十分惨重，整整两个月，内斯塔几乎都睡在加护室。等他终于能回自己办公室躺平休息一会儿时，他在门口看见了阔别数月的马尔蒂尼。

看见内斯塔，马尔蒂尼脸上的阴霾也散去了些，露出一个微笑。内斯塔觉得心口一松，一下就头重脚轻地往前栽了下去。马尔蒂尼赶紧上前抱住他，将他搀扶到办公室的沙发上坐下，紧张地问：“你没事吧？多久没休息了？”

内斯塔浑身的肌肉都有些不受控制地发抖，马尔蒂尼心疼地在他几个关键穴位上按摩起来。大概过了十几秒，内斯塔算是缓过来了，示意马尔蒂尼休息一下：“发生什么事了？看你脸色很糟。他们还有新动作？”

“没有。这次两败俱伤，估计接下来几年他们都会安分一些。麻烦的是另外的事。”马尔蒂尼揉了揉太阳穴，“巴雷西那边往黑巫师那里埋了一个很深的卧底，只有一个接线人，但是去年那个接线人被害了。我们都以为是那个卧底叛变了，但这次会战他用性命换了我们进攻敌人大本营的机会，不然胜负当真难料。”

马尔蒂尼痛苦地将脸埋进手掌里，内斯塔无法安慰他，只默默抚上了他的肩膀。

“他的妻子带着他的儿子去了比利时，篡改了当地一个家族的记忆，当然也包括她儿子的记忆。然后她……”马尔蒂尼没有说下去，只是握住内斯塔放在他肩膀上的手，仿佛这能给他一些力量，“黑巫师似乎没有察觉到他是卧底，还在寻找他的儿子。听说那人在魔药方面极有天赋，估计他们寄希望于训练他的儿子。”

内斯塔的眼神落到马尔蒂尼手中攥着的那张照片上。一个金发的男孩被一对金发夫妇抱在怀里。那对夫妇开心地对着镜头打招呼，那男孩却皱着一张小脸，浑身上下都写着不开心。

“你要去把那孩子带回来吗？”内斯塔问。

“不，至少现在不能。”马尔蒂尼叹了口气，“过两三年，他就年满十一岁了。到时候我会把他接来霍格沃茨上学。”

“接下来几年应该会暂时休战吧，我看他们也损失了不少人。”内斯塔这几天看了太多死亡，不管是白巫师还是黑巫师，在死神面前都是平等的，“那孩子至少能度过一个快乐的童年吧。”

“对不起，桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼突然开口，声音有些沙哑，“那一天，不知道什么时候才能到来了。”

内斯塔这次倒是没犯傻，一下就理解了马尔蒂尼在指什么。他搂住马尔蒂尼微微弯着的肩膀，让两个人的头轻轻靠在一起：“没关系，保罗。我想我已经看见了。”

马尔蒂尼转过脸，望向内斯塔近在咫尺的黑眸。这双眼睛因为过度的劳累而带着血丝，却依然如此明亮。马尔蒂尼想，他应该不是唯一一个愿意为留住这份明亮付出代价的人。

“是啊，我也看见了。”马尔蒂尼的魔杖抖了抖，落锁的声音啪嗒一下在空旷的办公室里响起。

两人在这片无人的角落里伸出手，紧紧地拥住了彼此。

岁月无边，众生如银河，唯有眼前人永远熠熠生辉。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！全篇86000+字，我是万万没想到一篇前传居然被我啰啰嗦嗦写了这么多！预知后事如何，务必戳丁渣的《狭路相逢》看一看~
> 
> 其实这篇文我本意只是想写一下MN一定年龄差下的年上模式，感觉M就是那种温柔可靠但是很能撩人的学长，之前有小伙伴说马队像半个霸霸的时候我真的好开心——说明写得也没有这么烂嘛……
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的大家，希望大家和我说说话啊！


End file.
